


标记却未占有

by rosemarylu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Omegas, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates for life, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Heats, References to Arkham Games, Robins being cute, Robins being very good brothers, Smallville - Freeform, and very good sons, graphic childbirth, references to movies animated and comic universes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>引用原文前概述<br/>在和Clark一起度过发情期，Bruce被标记了，但是没有被宣布所有权，没有一个Alpha保护和照顾他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marked and Unclaimed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061934) by [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll). 



Dick从没想到会是这样。当然，Bruce在没有领养Dick之前一直在公众社交里很随便，但是至少他当时很安全。但是和Clark在一起的时候，Bruce就不那么小心。也许是因为他信任Clark。他允许Clark标记了他。  
现在，凌晨四点刚过，Dick脱下披风和面罩，准备休息一会儿。当Bruce意识到这也许是第一次，也是唯一的一次机会，他可以延续他还有Clark的血脉，他拒绝放弃这次机会。  
把制服放在一边，Dick换上了一些适合睡觉的衣服，他走进Bruce的房间。在一系列麻烦，而且Bruce从他的岗位上退下来之后，Alfred觉得Bruce应该脱离公众的视线，和家人平静地生活。一个没有所属的omega处境很危险，而且既然Bruce不想让这样的消息外流，所以他同意住在法国的一个小地方。Alfred在那里买了一间舒适而且宽敞的度假小屋。Bruce都不知道Alfred要在法国买一件度假屋，他们一直都没机会用到它。  
小屋有一切他们需要的东西，在房间地下洞穴里的上下铺，一个可供Dick从瞭望塔传送回来的传送平台。其他人如果不想借助魔法或者引人怀疑地潜入屋子，也可以用这个平台。覆盖周围的安保系统提防任何附近的Alpha和Beta。众多的气味掩饰。只有上帝知道如果有人发现这里有一个被标记但是没有被宣布所有权的omega会发生什么。  
Dick蹑手蹑脚地走进房间，坐到床边。Bruce躺在床上，脸背着门口，穿着宽松的T恤和身上一层薄汗，摊子被他踢到了床脚。年轻的beta欣慰地笑了，把手放在Bruce日渐挺起的肚子上。他可以感觉到孩子在绷紧的肚皮下面移动，这个动作唤醒了Bruce。  
“Dick？”  
“嘿，Bruce，”Dick小声说，“孩子挺强壮，哈？”  
“是啊，有时候太壮了，”Bruce昏昏沉沉地说。“刚刚回来？”  
“嗯哪，”Dick答道，站起来拉起Bruce脚边的摊子重新给他盖上。“抱歉吵醒你了。只是想帮你检查一下。孕育这个孩子肯定很累人。”  
Bruce换了个姿势，转过来面对Dick。“这太漫长了，有时候很有趣，在不无聊的时候。”他打了个呵欠，“你没受伤吧？没有流血？”他试着坐起来。  
“没啊，一点也没。”Dick温柔地推Bruce躺下。“继续睡吧。我今晚自己巡逻。Tim说他会在学校的事情结束之后，八点左右过来。但是估计你已经睡了。”  
“你也该睡一会儿。”Bruce昏昏沉沉地要睡过去了。  
Dick只是微笑。“晚安，Bruce。”  
“晚安，Richard，”Bruce含糊地说，沉沉地睡去。  
Alfred，Dick，Jason和Tim，照顾他，确认他没事，尽他们最大的努力保证任何时候都至少有一只小鸟守在他身边。他们并不是因为Bruce是omega，或是他的alpha不在他的身边保护他，而让他在崩溃的边缘，而做这些。他们做这些只是因为他们爱他胜过一切，而且他需要他们。Tim经常开心地窜上窜下，因为他要做哥哥啦。  
他们只是希望Clark可以早点回来。尽可能地早。Clark已经通过堡垒的人工智能学了不少关于氪星的事，没人知道他为什么还非要自己找找看。没人知道他为什么跟谁也没说就走了。  
Clark生理上很像一个alpha，但是他并不是。他不会被一个发情的omega吸引，但是Bruce，出于信任，在发情的日子去找他帮忙。他的外星生理以及Bruce的固执和强烈的抗拒导致连接并不完整，Clark没有宣布所属权。这两个傻子彼此倾心，但是没有一个足够顽固地让对方屈服。  
现在，Bruce被标记了，没有宣布所属，怀孕了，没有一个alpha在这里保护和照顾他。  
只有资深联盟成员知道这件事。普通成员和实习生觉得蝙蝠侠是个粗犷暴躁的alpha（多亏气味掩饰面具），这经常让知道真相的资深成员暗自发笑；他们也知道蝙蝠侠现在换人了。没人知道为什么，或是他的前任在哪里。他们有了新的蝙蝠侠，超人不再出现，就是这样了。他们唯一能做的就是填补超人的空缺。  
“他还好吗？”Jason问刚刚步入房间的Dick。Jason看起来又脏又累，说不定刚刚在哪击败了什么人回来。  
“是啊。”Dick点头。“你留下来吗？”  
Jason点头。“也许很长一段时间，迪基鸟。”他把红色的头盔放在就近的桌子上。“得有人照顾最小的小鸟和他。可别觉得你晋升之后还能有不少自由时间。”  
Dick笑起来。“是啊，谢谢，Jay，”他点头。“我要去睡了。你最好洗洗干净。Alfred可不高兴你把石子和机油搞得到处都是。”  
“是吧，是吧，”Jason不屑一顾地说。“上床睡吧，小辣翅。”  
“他会很高兴见到你的，Jay。”Dick说，“他会很高兴你决定留下来的。”  
“好吧，我没法忽略这个。我脑子里都是alpha的本能。它叫嚣着让我回家，保护他……填补他的空缺。我是这附近唯一的alpha。这简直要逼疯我了，好吗！”叹了口气。“我是说，开玩笑吗？谁会在他们的情侣发情之后标记并且离开呢？！你不知道这多让我气愤，Dick。我他妈的气疯了。等他回来的时候我会准备足够多的氪石子弹。如果他还回来，我会做好准备。”  
“他不会让你这么做的。你也不能这么做。本能上看。”  
“我知道！”Jason生气地嘟囔。“上帝啊，简直气死我了。呃，老天。去睡吧，Dick。早安。”他走进最近的房间，关上门。  
Dick摇摇头，叹气。他弟弟太暴躁了，但是他猜Jason有充分的理由这么做。他也该上床睡觉了，醒来后和其他人一起吃早午饭。他们现在最该做的就是待在一起，等待宝宝的降生，全心全意地爱他。


	2. Chapter 2

“J’onn,”Jason通过耳麦说。“我需要Dick现在就下来，”他声音焦急。“我们得有人帮助Alfred和Thompson医生——”他转头看着门的方向，听到Alfred安抚Tim冷静下来的声音。 Leslie在Bruce身后，他腿之间放了一些毛巾。  
Bruce跪在床上，只披了一件宽松的格子衫——那是克拉克的衣服——紧抓着他颤抖的大腿，艰难地在宫缩期间呼吸。他发出一声呻吟，把额头压在Jason赤裸冰凉的胸口。“我需要用力——我必须……继续，”他请求着。Jason的手在背上安抚地抚摸他。  
“还不到时候。”Leslie说，准备好她旁边的桌子，医疗用品都放在上面。“等到时候你会知道的。再等一会，Bruce，你会见到你的宝宝的。”  
Jason不知道Bruce能不能撑下来，但是显然他能。他看到过Bruce骨折，受枪伤还有割伤，但是那些完全比不上陪伴他度过几分钟一次的阵痛，这种逐渐强烈的紧张感要持续好几个小时。  
当然夜巡之后，伤痕治疗的时候也会伴随着一阵阵呻吟和哀鸣，但是这个？听着Bruce发出的声音，Jason都不知道这该叫什么？他不知道这只是因为阵痛，还是也有绝望于他alpha的缺席？Jason简直想杀了超人。他会狠狠地揍他一顿。  
“拜托，”Bruce小声说，紧接着就因为另一阵阵痛发出一声啜泣。Jason抱着他战栗啜泣的躯体。  
“蝙蝠侠已经过去了，红头罩。”J’onn通过耳麦通知到“他十分钟之内就会到ETA，现在正和神奇女侠在Rhelasia。”  
“别，别打扰他，J’onn。”Bruce结巴地说“他如果正在忙，那么别……”  
“没关系，”J’onn说，“他让我们在你开始生产的时候通知他。”  
“Bruce，来，喝口水，”Jason擦去Bruce额头上的汗，让他用吸管喝了点水。给了他一些碎冰嚼。他轻柔地紧抱着他的父亲，用冰凉潮湿的毛巾从他脸上抹掉汗水和泪水。  
他已经分娩了8个小时了。疲惫不堪，就快要请求Leslie给他破腹产了，但是现在已经太晚了。据他所知，孩子已经到了他的子宫颈了。  
是啊。子宫颈。一年又一年，从他是个孩子开始，他就忽略性器底下的缝隙，假装它和身体内部的生殖器官不存在，使用尽可能多的发情抑制剂而现在……现在它舒展到极致，以便可以让他的孩子—他的宝宝！—生下来。  
哦，上帝啊，他要有个宝宝了。  
“求你！”Bruce喊了出来。一只手压在他坚硬的肚子上，祈求孩子可以让他轻松一点，顺利生下来。各处都充满了压力，想要往外推挤的感觉铺天盖地。  
Bruce的声音渐渐地带了点色情的意味，这让Jason有点脸红。Leslie提醒过她，分娩和生育可能会刺激到和做爱的时候相同的器官。Jason从床侧的舒洁纸巾盒里抓了几张纸，Bruce依然在颤抖战栗。  
Bruce觉得自己就要疯了。过程中他一直硬着，希望这一切早点结束。他不知道自己是感到痛苦还是愉悦，但是突然，“Jay，我要……我恐怕……”他紧紧地抓住Jason，发出无声的尖叫。  
Jason沉默着扔掉手里的垃圾，投到屋子另一头的垃圾桶里，暗自庆祝一个三分。Bruce现在完全靠在他身上，这让他只能堪堪保持身体竖直。  
一会儿之后，Bruce知道他得伴着阵痛用力了，他紧抓着Jason的上臂，屏住呼吸，已经开始阵阵坠痛。Leslie一直在他身后。“呼吸，Bruce，”十秒钟之后她说道。  
Bruce吐出一口气，然后深呼吸。Jason在他耳边说着鼓励的话，虽然他并不需要这个，既然他不是个轻易放弃的人。“就差一点点了。”Jason小声说，Bruce紧贴着他，手上力度大得想要掰折他的手臂，他抬手撩去Bruce眼前的头发。  
“我到了！”Dick冲进来，穿着一件背心，汗流浃背。那看上去像是Jason的衣服，不过他不在乎。“Alfred带Tim出去走走，我在这里，”他气喘吁吁地说。  
“拿些毛巾来，”Leslie跟他说。用毛巾帮他擦掉下身的污垢。  
“Dick，给我一条擦脸毛巾。”Jason在他背后嚷嚷到。  
Dick冲到洗手间，抱出一堆毛巾，推在床脚。他把擦脸毛巾扔给弟弟，Jason把毛巾卷起来塞给Bruce咬着。  
Bruce朝毛巾靠过去，用牙咬着，在一阵阵收缩和阵痛中用力。  
“哦，上帝啊。”Dick深吸一口气，后撤了几步。他可以看到宝宝的头了，Dick忍不住担心地皱眉，在Bruce休息片刻的时候，孩子就会往回滑。  
收缩褪去，Bruce停下来，他吐出毛巾卷，用力地呼吸。Jason在又一阵阵痛来临的时候把毛巾卷又塞了回去。两次阵痛的间歇极短，疼痛再次贯穿了他。他得把孩子生下来。他努力忽略疼痛，专注于用力而不是痛苦。  
“哦上帝啊头已经出来了！”Dick说道，Bruce的下身看起来已经绷紧到极限了，他觉得自己快要吐了，不知道是该庆幸自己不用经历这个，还是该咒骂，因为Tim将来也要经历这个。  
“Dick，闭嘴！”Jason调整Bruce的重心靠在自己身上，用冷布擦掉要滴到他眼睛里的汗水。  
“出来了吗？”Bruce问，手伸到双腿间，Leslie引导着他的手，摸到了一个又圆又硬的东西。“上帝啊”他喘不上来气。  
“呼吸，Bruce。”Leslie指导到，从旁边拿更多的毛巾擦漏出来的液体。“再多用力几次。”  
“看着我。”Jason抬起Bruce的头，彼此对视。“看着我。”他说。“我知道你不会放弃的。我知道你能做到的。”他希望Bruce得到一个alpha的保证，安抚，和爱，就算这只是来自他的儿子。“再努力一下，好吗？再努力一下，你就可以有个宝宝了。”  
Bruce看着Jason的眼睛。他的儿子。他卓尔不凡的儿子，尽其最大的努力成为他的alpha。他点点头，接受那些鼓励的话。他把腿分地更开，用力向外推。  
他觉得自己就要被撕成两半，难以承受地被撑开。然后突然，压力消失了，孩子剩下的部分轻易地滑出他的体内。  
“好了！”Leslie开心地说，她抱起孩子解开脐带，清理宝宝的鼻腔和嘴。它打了个嗝，咳了一声，然后发出嘹亮的哭声。“见见你的儿子，Bruce，”  
这简直是Bruce生命中听到过的最美丽的话语。他不知道该哭还是笑。Jason温柔地扶他躺下，靠在自己胸口。他看着Dick和Leslie清理血迹，帮他擦干。宝宝躺在他颤抖的手臂里，因为和他肌肤相贴而安静下来。  
Dick带着微笑和泪水，交给了Leslie剪刀。  
“你愿意帮忙吗，托德？”Leslie把剪刀递给Jason。Jason带着微笑和欣慰的心情剪断了脐带。  
“你看你，”Bruce说“一定很累了，对吧？”他拉起孩子的手，吻了小小的宝宝。宝宝睁开他的眼睛，Bruce抑制住想抽泣的冲动。  
那是一双Clark的眼睛。  
“看起来很像他。”Jason说。  
“是啊，”Bruce赞同道，眼睛没法从他儿子身上移开。  
等所有东西包括Bruce在内都被清理干净了，宝宝被裹在温软的毯子里。完事之后，Leslie就和他们道别了，Dick也到床上陪着Jason和Bruce。几分钟之后，Tim和Alfred也加入了他们。  
“Bruce！”Tim担心地说。  
“嘘，”Bruce示意他安静。“过来看看，Tim，”  
Tim羞涩地走到床边，凝视着他睡着的弟弟。“他好小啊。”他小声惊奇地说。“你要叫他什么呀？”他抬头看着Bruce。  
Dick也望向他。Jason依然抱着他，Alfred站在Tim旁边。他的心里充满了骄傲，等待着孩子的名字。  
Bruce对宝宝微笑。“Conner，”他最终说。“Conner Joseph Kent。”


	3. Chapter 3

_亲爱的杰森，_

Jason被他枕头下震动的手机叫醒。他拿出来瞥了一眼确认时间，现在是早上两点刚过，到了喂宝宝的时候了。他看到Bruce在他身边依然沉睡着。打了个呵欠，Jason爬起来喂他的弟弟。他摇摇晃晃到婴儿床旁边，看着那个小小的宝宝。“嗨，伙计，”他呵欠连天，从保温箱里抓了一瓶奶。

他永远没法理解，Bruce是怎么用泵从他的胸里抽出这么多奶。那看起来很疼……他叹气，也许小小的泵和八个小时的分娩，然后从一个铅笔大小的孔里生下一个完整的宝宝，完全不能相提并论。他打了个哆嗦。

_我知道我永远没办法将这些话说出口，所以我把它写下来给你，因为这些我必须让你知道。我想要你知道。_

“我们得让你妈妈再睡一会儿。”他温柔地把宝宝抱出婴儿床。托着Conner的头，舒服地坐在窗边的摇椅上。“他自从你疯狂地开始长之后就睡眠不足，你还在他膀胱上跳舞。你挺喜欢那么做，对吧？”

“嗯嗯，喝奶，”Conner欢喜地把奶嘴叼到嘴里，饥渴地吮吸着。“对啊，对啊，在你能喝的时候多喝点吧，因为”呵欠“婴儿食品恶心死了。”

_谢谢。我知道不算是讨你喜欢的人，你所为我做的一切都是处于本能，你没法忽略。但是不管怎么说，谢谢你。_

“你是吧，没错吧？”Jason笑着说“你就全认了吧，大男孩。”

Conner只是抬起头看着他，依然吸着奶瓶。是的，他恐怕也会被困在这个房子里，Bruce打算在标记褪去之前呆在这。或者直到他找到自己的伴侣，因为作为一个alpha，Jason永远没法放着Bruce和宝宝没人照顾和保护。就算他这么做了，本能也会把他逼疯，逼着他回来。

“我不能保证不揍你父亲，”Jason又打了个呵欠。和宝宝说说话有助于他保持清醒。“我打算在不致命的地方给他一个枪子。因为他活该。”

_你让一切变得更容易。不只是因为你从旁帮忙，也不是因为你作为一个alpha_ _，使我安心，让我感到宝宝很安全，而且被照顾着。只是因为你在这里，因为你回到了我们身边。_

“而你，英俊的小恶魔。”Jason接着说。“我会保证你了解自己的弱点，体术知识，一点枪械知识，这个那个，一些刀具知识，大部分就这样。你看到那边那个人了吗？”他指着大床上睡着的人。“你最好爱他。因为他不只给你吃的，生下你。而且他爱你，在他没见到你之前就爱你。而我为他骄傲。”

_我从很早以前就知道，安全都是暂时的。我父母英年早逝，Clark_ _也曾濒临死亡。你也有过这种体验。但是我依然很高兴你在这里，尽管我知道我不配得到这个。我曾经向一个alpha_ _寻求安逸的想法真是太愚蠢了。Clark_ _离开了，而我对此无能为力。_

“好的。”Jason把瓶子拿到一边。瓶子差不多空了，Conner也已经继续入眠。“到你继续睡的时候了。虽然我不知道你为什么总在睡觉。你在妈妈肚子里的时候不是睡够了吗？”他把他温柔地放回婴儿床。“仔细一想，还是睡吧。我觉得在接下来的几个月里，你和这家里住的任何一个人都不会睡得很好了。”

_忽略我的生理状况并不是个明智的想法。我曾经不愿意接受它。我痛恨作自己肉体和情绪的奴隶。但我依然是。我曾经给予我孩子们的控制现在让我无法忍受。这个孩子值得拥有一切。_

Jason检查了一下Bruce，他依然在沉睡，看起来像他一贯见到他那么安宁。这让Jason很开心。比揍一个打算抢老妇人包的劫匪还开心。谁知道呢？

现在每个人都吃饱了，而且在休息，Jason轻轻地盖上被子，又睡下了。

_你们都值得拥有一切。我很抱歉没有做一个足够好的家长，但是我对你们都抱有同样的爱，你们就像我的亲生骨肉一般。你们中的任何一个都不让我感到后悔。你们如今的成长让我感到骄傲。我很骄傲可以将你们称之为我的孩子。_

Jason渐入睡梦的时候想，明天他要喝一罐妖兽饮料*就着薄烤饼。陪Tim玩，照顾Conner，确保Bruce不会生病或是感染。

他第二天中午醒的。Bruce知道他晚上照顾Conner，所以没有叫醒他。因为他们都住在一楼，所以Bruce可以不用人协助四处走动。

他加入了花园的午餐。有一些炸鸡和炸薯条（炸土豆条，Alfred坚持这么叫）**，一些意大利面，还有三明治。Dick边喝一罐妖兽饮料边读晨报，他也才刚起。为了去韦恩集团上班已经穿戴整齐。Tim正在享用炸鸡和薯条，和坐在他旁边摇篮里的Conner说话。Tim亲切地给他取了小名，叫他Kon，K代表Clark的名字Kal。因为Conner很像他，这听起来并不像个合适宝宝的可爱名字。

Bruce看起来休息地不错，很高兴在所有人吃午饭之前，Conner就换好了尿布，并且喂饱了。Alfred从一个犀利的管家变得像一个溺爱孩子的爷爷。几乎每个人都很喜欢宝宝。

午饭之后，洗了个澡，Jason回到Bruce的房间从床上抓起毛巾。一个信封放在他床头柜上。他把毛巾挂在脖子上，打开了信封，读里面的信。

_爱你们的，_

_Bruce_ _。_

 

 

 

注释*：咖啡因是可口可乐的7倍。

注释**：英式说法和美式说法


	4. Chapter 4

如果说，在发情期时有什么比难以满足的被上的渴望和会怀孕这些事还令Bruce痛恨，那就是他完全不记得那，他茫然地用玩具在体内抽插的，七天里发生过什么。因为他不喜欢发情期伴侣，抑制剂已经让他生病而且精神错乱了。

Clark和他一起度过的七天他什么都不记得了。他不知道Clark是不是像惯例那样对待一个发情的omega。他也不知道Clark的外星生理系统对满足他的需求有没有困难——不是说他能对此做什么，但是他至少可以道歉。他不记得Clark说过什么。也许他谈到过离开的事情。Clark不是那种什么都不说就走的人。或许冥想会有所帮助，他之前一直没这么做。如果他的脑子记不住，也许他的感知可以。

他之前因为发情期没法走出大宅还有这个法国的度假地。那花了一些时间，大概几天，他在等从发情期的精疲力竭里完全恢复。在那几天里，他意识到自己被标记了，但是没有所属，而且已经有了胎动，而Clark离开了。他留了张字条说他离开了，会尽快回来，瞭望塔在J’onn和恐怖先生的有效的管理下，那没让问题变少。

所以在他怀孕期间，也一直在调查，同时在家里教Tim功课，这个比较合理。Tim不喜欢开车到几英里外的学校去上课，所以在过了一周太阳晒屁股就起的日子之后，Bruce同意在家里教他。他不给Tim上课的时候，大部分时候都在晒着太阳看任何书，但是他大部分时间都在读关于宝宝的书籍。

现在，他正在研究，坐在Jason拿来的摇椅上，在阳光的照射下的窗边喂Conner吃东西。Tim坐在地上，读一本书，时不时看他一眼。

“他们让我转告你别太操劳。”Dick昨晚跟他说。他拿了一张照片到瞭望塔给联盟的核心成员看。照片上Conner已经一周大了，Bruce在Leslie的坚持下，因为疲劳，正在输液。他看起来很苍白，有黑眼圈。“我跟他们说了是标记的缘故。”

现在Conner已经三周大了，Bruce也看起来好多了。但是依然看着有点犯困而且苍白。Leslie告诉他标记消失还需要一段时间，所以Bruce还会很虚弱，生理上和情感上都是，直到标记彻底消失。之后他就能控制那个虽然还有一点连接，但是并不成熟的连结了。一切都是如此生涩且痛苦，尤其是当Bruce有了个孩子之后。

 

他从未如此欣慰而欢喜家人在他身边。他从未如此强烈地感到被爱和安全，和家人的联系是如此的强大而充满力量。

Tim每次抱着宝宝的时候都小心地看着Bruce。Bruce充满痛苦地生孩子的时候，他因为悲痛而痛苦过。Bruce做得每件事情都让他即惊奇又害怕。他放下书，朝Bruce走过去，Bruce刚刚把衬衫系起来。

“他又要睡了吗？”Tim看着Bruce柔软的小毛巾给Conner擦了擦嘴，问道。

“是啊，”Bruce说，调整了一下宝宝在怀里的位置。

“我想念你的肚子，”Tim看着Bruce有点肿的腹部。“我喜欢它看起来很大的时候，还有你笑起来的时候它的颤动。”

Bruce笑起来。“你比起宝宝更喜欢肚子吗？”

Tim抬头看着他。“不！”他立马答道，“我喜欢Kon在这里。”他对Bruce微笑。

“是啊，我也觉得他在外面比在里面好。”Bruce看着Tim拉起Conner的小手。

“好的，女士们。”Jason拿着一些茶和烤饼走过来。“Alfred说是时候吃点东西了。茶和曲奇。”

“烤饼。”Bruce和Tim同时说。

“随便吧。”Jason把盘子放在咖啡桌上。“这个是给你的，Timmy，”他说，让Tim坐到沙发上，给了他一杯热茶。“茶里有奶和糖，而你，”他转向Bruce，“这是你的橘子汁和法式沙拉。我不会念那个名字。”

“这个叫Niçoise。”Tim说道，塞了一块烤饼在嘴里。

Jason斜了他弟弟一眼。“你获得了一下刮鼻梁，小全知先生。”

“要是你能抓住我的话。”Tim带着挑战的微笑。

Bruce小声笑起来。“你知道，他速度真挺快的。”

“接受挑战，宝宝鸟。”Jason带着笑容看着男孩说。他转向Bruce接过孩子，以使他可以方便地吃饭。“好了，大男孩，你得让你的牛奶罐吃点东西了。”

“咦咦咦唔唔唔，”Tim嘴里塞满东西说道。“别叫他‘牛奶罐’，牛奶罐是种口袋精灵！它让人类和其他的口袋精灵从它的乳房取奶。”

“哦神呐。”Jason皱眉，“我不想知道这个好吗，另一下刮鼻梁！”

“我可以送你口袋精灵X和Y做生日礼物。”Tim笑容灿烂。“附带3DS主机。”

“你最好别。”Jason轻笑。他轻摇着Conner睡觉，一边看着Bruce吃东西。“我要是吃Alfred给你准备的那些食物简直一天也活不下去。全都太健康了。”

“这是我需要补充的部分。”Bruce平淡地说。“而且我吃什么，可能很长的一段时间他也得吃什么。”他喝了一大口鲜榨的橙汁。“你愿意下午看着他几个小时吗？”Bruce问，“我想试着做一点冥想。”

“当然。”Jason点头。“没问题。”他确定Conner已经睡着了，就把他放到Bruce身边的摇篮里。

午餐在书房吃，Jason决定加入他们。Bruce吃完Alfred给他准备的东西之后就离开了，到后面的走廊去冥想，那里有微微的阳光和一些凉风。

他铺上垫子，选择半莲花坐的姿势。深呼吸，排除杂念。

——————

“他已经这样多久了？”Jason问Tim。他又喂了Conner一次。现在宝宝已经吃得饱饱地睡在他的小床里。

“两个小时了，”Tim皱着眉说。“他一英寸也没动过。实际上完全没动过。”叹气。“也许他觉得冥想可以隔绝连结还是怎么的？”

“不知道，而且我觉得这个冥想是个特别特别糟糕的主意。”

Jason决定待在客厅以便可以看到坐在走廊上的Bruce。他真不喜欢冥想的点子。

——————

 

没有什么完整的记忆，只有一些模糊的碎片。他可以听到Clark的声音，一些他自己的声音；他可以感觉到那些触感，一些气味，影像，在他发情期间发生的。但是聊胜于无。至少他可以从残片里寻找一些可能的记忆。

——————

 

_“_ _这是我第一次和一个超能者度过我的发情期。”_

_“_ _什么？”_

_“_ _你在报纸上读到的我的事情都是假的。你呢？”_

_“_ _也是我的第一次，但是我不知道这个对我是不是适用。毕竟我是个外星人。”_

——————

_那是他和Clark_ _混合起来的麝香气味。他可以感到那些触感，用力的抚摸让他同时发热又冷却，想要更多。_

_屋子很暗，通往阳台的门开着。月光很亮，Clark_ _又一次和他一起度过发情期，他的手臂环着Clark_ _宽阔的肩膀。他可以听到臀部彼此摩擦的声音。_

_“Bruce…”_

——————

_“_ _更多，Clark_ _，求你。”_

_“_ _我不能，Bruce_ _，你在发烧，而且脱水—_ _我不能，”Clark_ _听起来惊讶而且担忧。“你需要—_ _就待在这。Alfred_ _！”_ _床的嘎吱声，以及脚步远去的声音。_

——————

_“_ _求你…”_

_“_ _不，别。”_

_这是必需的。_

_“_ _我想要。”_

_火焰。那团火焰。火焰在他内部燃烧，烧灼着他的皮肤。_

_“我不能—Bruce_ _你知道—”_

_他很绝望。_

_“我想要！”_

_他试着得到。_

_“Bruce_ _，别。”_

_他得到了。_

——————

_他不再感到热，或者渴求。阳台门还开着，凉风吹进屋子，轻抚在他的温热的皮肤上。_

——————

_一只手在他的头发上一遍一遍地抚摸。_

_“_ _我必需亲眼见一见。”_

_“_ _为什么？”Bruce_ _抬头看着Clark_ _。他的头枕在Clark_ _的大腿上。_

_“我不知道。”_

_“_ _我希望你发现你寻找的东西。别花太长时间。”_

_“_ _希望如此。”Clark_ _对他微笑。_

——————

 

紧接着像是什么人在他胸口捶了一下。他驱散那些影像，试着找回他的呼吸。

“BRUCE！”Jason跑向他，在他头砸到地板上之前抱住他。“Tim！把他的腿扳直。别吓我，好吗？”他对Tim说。Tim手足无措地点点头。

Bruce手足无力，Jason拖着他死沉的身体，Tim把他的腿从半莲花坐扳直。Jason抬起Bruce的上半身，遣Tim去里面找Alfred要杯水。

“该死！天杀的，我就知道这不是个好主意。”

他让Clark离开的。“我让他这么做的。”他眼神空洞地看着Jason说。

“什么？”Jason看起来有点迷惑，显然他不知道Bruce在说什么。“谁？”

Bruce现在简直不知道自己有多恨自己的身体。Clark不知道他还没有完全结束发情期。他没有允许Clark标记他。他强迫他这么做。他被标记了。但是Clark并不知道，因为他和地球人不同。

他痛恨这个。

他厌恶自己生来拥有的体质。

“Clark，”他说，“我强迫他标记我。”


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce在以后的日子里，没有再提他说过的话，也没有再多说什么。Jason告诉Dick，Alfred，和Tim，Bruce说了些什么，以及他认为Bruce做了什么。但是没人敢问Bruce具体情况。Alfred虽然很担心，但是什么都没有说；Dick也没告诉联盟，因为那不是他该说的事情；Jason继续肩负起一个alpha的责任，Tim完成自己的作业，做个好孩子。

Dick每周带一张Bruce和Conner的照片去瞭望塔，因为大家都想知道Bruce近况如何，以及宝宝长多大了，变得多可爱了。Wally提到宝宝越来越像迷你Clark；大家都同意，那是最近一次提到Clark。Ma和Pa Kent有所有场景（所有）的照片，Tim把每张拍下来的照片都和他们分享。当然Bruce把所有的都加密了。联盟的核心成员也得到了一些，Dick每过一段时间会用物理方式复制一些拿去。Bruce不会承认，尽管在这屋子里住着的人都知道，从Conner出生起，Bruce每天都会给他照照片。

Bruce发现自己依照的完全是本能，而非他用心学习过的书本知识。Conner已经三个月大，挺沉的了，Bruce都不敢相信自己会生下像这样的一个宝宝。Conner喜欢笑，喜欢抱抱；Jason在他小肚子上吹气的时候，Dick在他小脸上亲亲的时候，Tim做鬼脸的时候，他都会咯咯笑。

现在，虽然地球上相对平静，但是瞭望塔热闹非凡。在联盟的会议室，核心成员和Dick围坐在桌边，中间是和Bruce的视频通讯。

“哦，赫拉，祝福这个孩子。”彻底沉迷的Diana，微笑着看着Bruce引导Conner转来转去。

每个人都被Conner吸引了。告诉Bruce他是怎么打喷嚏掀翻了房顶，生气的时候把婴儿床扔出窗户。不过这个话题很快就停止了，因为Conner感觉到话题的走向让Bruce苦恼，他为此而焦虑。

他甚至没有提到Tim给Conner起的小名有多么地氪星式；那个名字听起来如何契合Clark家的起名传统；他是如何在午夜醒来，觉得床的另外一边躺着人，他身体在发情时候记住的模糊影像，然后失望的发现那里并无一人。只有旁边的床上，他的儿子，一个alpha正在照顾他和Conner。

“是啊，”Bruce说，试着让Conner冷静下来。“Clark错过他儿子童年的第一年真是太不幸了，但是我确信等标记褪去之后，Conner会有最好的教父和教母们。”

“那是当然。”John表示同意。

“还有最好的老师！”Wally说。“别担心，Bruce。我会教宝宝怎么吃饭。”

“无意冒犯，Wally。”Bruce把Conner的体重换到手臂上。“但是如果有什么人要教他如何吃，吃什么的话，那一定是Alfred。”

大家都在偷笑。Wally撇撇嘴。

“我得离开了。”Bruce给Conner换了个姿势，让他不要透过T恤吮吸自己的胸部。“该吃饭了。”他小心地让Conner坐在他腿上，那样大家可以和他道别。Bruce带着笑意看着他的队友和宝宝柔声说再见。他挥挥手，关了电脑。

“那么，”Jason走进房间说。“这是最后一瓶了。”他把它交给Bruce。“还是你想让我来？”

“不，谢谢，Jason，我没问题。”Bruce摇头。“我稍微涨得有点疼，所以我最好让他吸干一边，然后用泵抽另一边。真的，很不舒服。”他解开衬衫，让宝宝抓着他。

Bruce很喜欢穿类似Clark那样的格子衫。他发现这种很容易解开，随时喂Conner，而且穿着很舒服。Jason每当Bruce穿着那件来自Clark的格子衫时，总觉得被冒犯了。但是他驱赶了那种情绪，努力表现得体贴。然而，既然Jason是在照顾他的alpha，所以他收起了Clark的衬衫，买了类似的一件。

“伙计，”Jason坐在沙发上，Bruce正在一边的椅子上舒服地喂他弟弟。“如果蛋白饮有什么母乳产品，巨石强森一定是代言人。”

Bruce偷笑。“你可以喝掉最后那瓶。”

“呃，不。”他把那瓶放到咖啡桌上。“才不要。就算Dick和Tim用驾驶蝙蝠车和我打赌也不。”

两个人相视爆笑出声。然后沉默不语。

对Jason而言，这是他眼里只有Bruce和Conner存在的一刻。宇宙中的其他人都不见了，只有一个omega母亲和他的宝宝。Jason喜欢Bruce看Conner的那种，视他为世界上最稀有的珍宝的表情，把他当做自己的整个世界。Bruce的那种表情，他第一次见到Conner的时候就深深地爱着他，他亲吻Conner抓着他手指的小手，他将鼻尖轻轻压在他头发上，他拥抱他的方式。他对他笑的方式，都是如此惊人。没有任何伤痛，只有人人都知道Bruce值得的爱和烦恼。所以他等着Bruce注意到他，而不去打破那两个的小氛围。

“你吃过午饭了吗？”Bruce问，并没有抬头。“差不多中午了。”

“没，”Jason摇摇头。“我们在等你一起吃。喂他通常用不了多少时间，也许他吃好了睡觉的时候，我们可以把你借走一会儿。”

“嗯。”这就是Bruce的答案了。

Bruce有几次要别人承认Conner是他们见过的世界上最完美的存在。Jason跑到Bruce身边看了一眼他的小弟弟。今天，二哥的评价是“帅气的小恶魔”。

“不，他是个天使。”Bruce说。“因为前三个已经是小魔鬼了。”

“你不是这意思吧。”Jason嘲讽地皱眉看着他。

“哦，我就是这么说了，彼得潘。”Bruce对他微笑。“谁说你们三个是天使？你们简直是最糟糕的小恶魔。”

“算你幸运，我还爱着你。”Jason回以笑意。

“我真幸运，是吧。”Bruce说，转回Conner。“我们都挺幸运对吧？”而Conner这个小甜心，已经吃饱睡着了。“看见了没，我告诉你他是个天使。”

“那么，”Jason等了一分钟说。“你的电话会议进行得如何了？”

Bruce深吸了一口气。“每个人都被他吸引了；Wally提到他看上去像Clark，我想了一下，但是没有说什么。他们提到想来看看我们，但是那太危险了，不过他们仍然一再请求。”

“那么洗礼呢？”

“正义联盟随时待命。”Bruce笑起来。“可能还得花一段时间，我才能回去继续例行监控任务。”

“什么？不！该死地不！”Jason生气地低声说。联盟打算让Bruce回去工作的想法让Jason觉得一股怒气在体内滋长。“你哪里也不能去！我都不希望你接近电脑甚至用耳机在Dick出任务时从旁帮忙。更不用说让你对着一百五十块屏幕观察地球六个小时。”

“冷静。”Bruce皱着眉柔声说。“就算我想要继续巡逻，或者执行瞭望塔的指令，需要待在这里抚养我的孩子的想法也更加强烈。没有联盟成员要求我回去，而且Dick的工作做得很好。”

“我依然不允许。”Jason固执地说。“不会允许你这么做。也不会允许他们这么做。”他也不会允许Clark接近Bruce或者Conner。

Bruce叹气。“我不会的，好了吧?”他把衬衣扣子系上。Jason恐怕要气上很长一段时间。

“一切准备好了吗？”Tim站在门口。“Alfred说午饭好了，我把Kon的小篮子拿出来了。”

“我们马上去，Tim。关上门。”Jason说。Tim点点头，如他所说去做了。他长出了一口气。“我很抱歉。”他真诚地说。“我生气了。”

“没关系。我可以理解。”Bruce站起来，轻轻地把Conner放到Jason臂弯里。

Jason看着他弟弟圆胖的睡脸，感到怒气消散了。“该死的，Bruce。你总是用他对付我们。”

Bruce握住Jason的肩膀。“他对我也有效。”嘴角带着笑意。“我猜是午饭时间了。”

点点头，Jason带头走向餐厅。

“你不介意Martha和Jonathan过来一阵吧？”Bruce过了一会儿说。

“哦，感谢上帝。我以为那永远不会进你脑子呢。”


	6. Chapter 6

七个月大的Conner看着抱他的人。他瞪着那个红发的男人，对方正在对着他做恐怖的（他们也许认为是有趣）的鬼脸。不。他一点都不喜欢这个家伙。所以他哭起来，撕心裂肺地嚎。

聚集在Bruce餐厅的人群集体发出一声“哇啊啊”的声音。Bruce走近Wally，从他手上轻柔地接过孩子。“哎呀。”Wally皱着眉跌回椅子上。“我还指望着抱他一天呢。”

Conner看到能受得了他的人立马就安静下来了。“安静，宝宝。”Bruce轻声说，用唇在宝宝额角印下一个吻。

Diana只是笑。“看起来宝宝把整个正义联盟都玩弄于他的小手之间呀。”

John用戒指做了一只小老鼠，飘到Conner面前。“看这里，宝宝。”他微笑着，看着Conner随着小玩具晃头。

“他的受洗礼有一些非凡的年轻人参加啊。”Ma Kent和Dick边走进餐厅边说，拿着一些给大家的柠檬水。

Ma和Pa Kent跟着他们一起住了一段时间了。Bruce不能把他们和他们的孙子隔离开。Bruce依然不想让Kara知道，就算她有知情权。她还是个青少年，而且是试用期的执勤人员。他不想让STAR实验室的Emil Hamilton入侵她的大脑，把消息告诉Amanda Waller或是Luthor。他不想冒险。他要尽一切办法保障家人的安全。

Shayera从Ma手里接过托盘，放到桌子上。John用一些绿色的小托盘把玻璃杯子分发给大家。“谢谢你们，亲爱的。”Ma说。

“我会帮你们把食物拿过来。”John站起身，但是被Dick按着坐下。

“我觉得那可不安全，就算你全副武装。”Dick说，握住他的肩膀。“你是个Alpha，他也是个Alpha。而且他现在，特别，特别，特别生气。”

“好吧，好吧。”John轻轻嗓子，喝了一口柠檬汁。

Ma和Dick回到厨房，Tim和Pa拿着一些盘子和餐巾走出来，和Diana Wally一起准备桌子。

他们刚从Conner的受洗礼回来。就算标记已经消散，Bruce还是不能离开法国，所以受洗礼是在就近的一个教堂秘密举行的。Leslie没有到，但是她通过Tim的平板出席了。

Conner穿着小小的白色礼服，可爱得连Bruce都忍不住。Jason还是保护欲十足，但是他表现得很好，没有攻击任何人也没有拔枪，所以就还好。他正在厨房帮Alfred因为显然做饭可以让他冷静。

“Kon！”Tim说，伸出了手，想要从Bruce那里得到抱宝宝的许可。他在Bruce旁边坐下，Bruce小心地把Conner放到他怀里。“Hi，Kon。”Tim咯咯笑起来，因为Kon给了他一个软糖一样的微笑。

“我能排队再抱抱他吗？”Shayera说。“我是说我发誓会努力不让他哭的。我甚至可以带着他飞，就让我再抱抱他吧。看看他，就像一个迷你的你，这么可爱又英俊——”

Tim站起来，走到鹰女身边，把Conner给她抱。他坐回自己在Bruce旁边的座位上，等着谈话继续。Conner很沉默，他扔掉了绿老鼠玩具，去抓Shayera的翅膀。

John皱眉。“我猜他不喜欢我的玩具。”

“你怎么样，J’onn？”Diana说着转向火星人，他正保持着人类装扮。“你已经很久没休假过了。”

J’onn尝试了柠檬汁。味道是令人开心的酸甜味。“我很好，Diana。”J’onn回答。“可以再见Bruce和他的孩子们感觉很好。尤其是那个婴儿，很健康。”他转向Bruce。“再次感谢你，Bruce。为了你给予我，给予我们成为你儿子教父母这项殊荣。这是你出于信任给予的特权。”Wally给他解释了教父母是什么，有什么责任。J’onn看起来挺清楚的。但是Wally还是心都要跳出来了。

Bruce点头。“有人可以信任也很令人安心。我也许看上去不错，但是身体上还没有恢复，也不足以保护我自己和孩子们。”他喝了一大口果汁。

“那很艰难吗？”Wally问“我是说，怀着他的时候。”

“是啊，非常难。”Bruce回答道。“我认为我自始至终各种症状都全了。一直到最后三个月还是觉得恶心。偶尔有高血压和失眠。感谢上帝，没得糖尿病。皮肤敏感，多处水肿，还有点色素沉淀。”

Wally打了个寒颤。“听着真可怕。”

“不比Kon出生的时候可怕！”Tim说。“就是他出生的那天啊……”

Bruce轻轻地把手放在Tim背上。“去帮忙端吃的出来。”他小声说。Tim离开椅子跑向厨房。“他想说的是，八个小时的疼痛对谁来说都不好受。”

“Dick直到你分娩的最后时刻才知道的消息。”Diana笑着说。“他开标枪*的速度就好像Wally迟到了和Linda的约会时候跑步的速度。”

Wally脸红了。

“我以为你们在他开始分娩的时候就会告诉我，而不是等到Kon要出来的时候！”Dick说，他拿着一托盘勺子，叉子和刀。John又一次用小绿飞盘分发餐具。“我也需要一个那个戒指。这样做家务活就方便多了。像是清理被泥面糊过的蝙蝠车。或者洗衣服什么的。”

John笑了。

“哦！”Shayera喊了一声，离开桌子小心地拍拍翅膀。“他拽下来我一根羽毛！”Conner咯咯地笑，开心地挥舞着一根大羽毛。“好吧，你要是想这么玩。不客气。”她紧紧地抱了他。

“这不太公平了！”Wally抱怨道。“为什么他喜欢你呀？！”

“因为显然他喜欢鸟类。”Shayera说，在咯咯笑着的宝宝脸颊上留下一连串吻。“他在妈妈肚子里的时候就一直被罗宾们照顾呀。”

“好吧，女士们！”Pa说，他和Dick，Tim紧跟着Alfred和Ma拿着食物走进来。“Bruce想和大家共进感恩节晚餐，所以我们就做感恩节晚餐。”

食物端上桌，晚餐开始。Bruce很高兴听着周边的谈话。他拿食物的时候，躺在Tim旁边小篮子里的的Conner开始哭。他刚要站起来，Alfred就走进来，把Conner抱了起来。

“我会处理好的，少爷。”Alfred带着微笑说。把Conner抱去厨房，哭声停止了。

“你还得喂他吗？”Diana问。

“是的，我也准备了一些瓶子装，那我晚上太累的时候，Jason可以喂他。”Bruce答道。“男孩们会轮流喂他。特别可爱。”

Tim的眼睛睁得大大的，脸上挂着笑容看着Bruce。Bruce对他笑笑，从Tim脸上帮他擦掉酱汁。

“我该开始给他断奶了，让他只从瓶子里喝，或者吃一点固体食物。因为他已经长牙了，那实在是很不舒服。尤其是他暴躁的时候。”

联盟成员的脸都抽搐了一下。“除了哭的时候，”Ma说。“Conner就是个小甜心呀。尤其是他试着说话的时候。”

Conner又开始哭了。Bruce说了声抱歉，把Conner从厨房抱出来，去了书房。Conner肯定不喜欢被从他的小篮子里抱出来。

一阵沉默之后，John说。“他不会回来了，是吧？”

“不，”Pa摇摇头。“Conner睡觉的时候他总是强迫自己忙碌。读书，恢复体形，总之做一些不会让他想到特定的某个人的事情。”

每个人都静静地吃掉盘子里剩的食物，然后帮忙清理。Alfred打包了一些食物给他们带回去。

Bruce抱着他哇哇哭的弟弟的时候，Jason离开厨房，到后院去抽根烟，他回家之后就很久没有抽过了。他差不多戒了，为了其他人的健康。他现在只是需要一支，让他不用介意房子里的访客。也许他之后几年都不会再抽了，真的戒了。

他看到人们离开餐厅，去了其他房间。可能是去Bruce的书房道别。

Bruce哄Conner睡觉的时候喜欢柔声唱歌给他听。一些老歌，卡朋特或者披头士的歌。今天他唱了些别的给Conner听。有一点忧伤。这正是他此刻的心情。他既开心又伤感。他很高兴有家人和朋友们陪伴，但是伤感于这并不完整。

_一个接一个，他们播撒种子。一个接一个，他们离开此地。_

Wally打开Bruce的书房门。Bruce正坐在窗边，背对着们，坐在一个沐浴在月光下的摇椅上。“我觉得我听过这首歌。”他悄悄对其他人说，众人走进屋子。“我是在哪里听到过？”

_现在家人分崩离析，何日才能相聚？_

“这听起来很悲伤。”Shayera皱着眉小声说。

John关上门，和其他人一起站在角落。“我觉得我们该走了。”他说。“我们待在这太挤了。”

_破碎圆是否会闭合？不久的将来，不久的将来。_

Bruce系上衣服，抱着Conner。他还没有完全睡着，但是已经吃饱了，而且快睡了。他迷迷糊糊地，抓着Bruce的一根手指。

_难道是空中有更好的家园吗，有吗？_

Bruce听到他们离开，门关上的声音，Conner睡着了。

 

注释*：Wonder Woman的隐形飞船


	7. Chapter 7

Conner两岁的时候，Bruce回到了哥谭。联盟建议他用传送而不是坐飞机回去。飞行太冒险了。他名下的喷气式飞机只要一开始在跑道上滑行，哥谭记者就会闻风而动。为了安全，Bruce给Conner用了自己的姓氏，而不是Clark的。全世界Bruce Wayne公开认识的Kent只有一个。他不想把Clark的名字牵扯进此事。

Clark当初离开以后，Bruce收到过一封来自Perry White的邮件，关于星球日报失去了它最优秀的撰稿人之一，Clark Kent。他辞职了，Perry说。理由是去山里远足，看什么喇嘛找回自我。“找回自我”那部分差不多是真的，在尼泊尔或者日本山间远足，或者去看喇嘛什么的都是胡扯。Clark可以撒个比这更好的谎。

公众没有收到任何说法。他走了几年了（又一次），带回了一个孩子，仅此而已。他总是个充满秘密的人，Brucie倒是完全的公众动物，所以他任凭他们去编造什么胡扯的谣言，而不是给公众一个半真半假的故事。因为不管从哪个角度看，这都是个事实。至少部分是事实。

现在，Conner已经四岁了，和他的爷爷奶奶在大宅庆祝他的生日。显然，四岁的Conner是狗仔队的最爱。不知怎么的他穿的衣服总是成为宝宝流行的趋势。包括一些Dick觉得可爱的蓝毛绒耳朵。一时间突然城里的每个宝宝，都戴上了毛绒耳朵。

他过段时间会在他儿子们的陪伴下出去一趟（1）。大宅，和椎乌山附近都不再举行派对了。Dick和Tim经营着韦恩集团。Tim在这方面很有天赋。需要的时候，Bruce也会去。尤其是在董事会的时候。但是通常都是Tim来掌控事务。他们将晚上的业务也处理得很好。现在他已经得到允许参与案件了。大多数案件都比较简单（他都不知道哥谭为什么最近这些年变得可疑地温和了—也许是因为大多数他抓住的家伙还在阿克汉姆里待着）。最近一个是猪教授要杀一个服装设计师（2）。

Jason还在家里陪他。Bruce教Conner的时候，Jason打算在网上接受一些本科在线课程。Bruce发现他在做一些论文，根据内容来看，是经济相关的内容。Jason不会跟他说，他也不会给男孩太多压力。

嗯。男孩子们。他的儿子们，当然除了Conner，都已经是小大人了。带着于十六岁少年相衬思维的小大人。

Alfred在厨房准备晚餐，Conner五分钟之前就抱怨说他已经肚子饿了。Bruce拿了一些昨天剩下的食物（一些鸡肉，土豆泥和肉汁），用微波炉热了热。

“好了，Kon，晚餐时间。”Bruce走进游戏室，他的儿子们都在这里，在一起摔跤。他放下托盘，关上门，双手交叉在胸前站着。等着他们意识到他的存在。

他们手脚纠缠在一起，汗水和头发粘在地板的垫子上，周围都是玩具，Conner坐在那上面就像一颗点缀在冰激凌上的樱桃。

“显然我没有成年的儿子，只有四个宝宝。”他转向左边，看到墙上有两个印子。Alfred肯定不喜欢这个。“介意解释一下吗？”

“伙计，”Dick上气不接下气地说。“Bruce那个孩子将来一定会非常棒。他把我和Jason都扔到了墙上！”

Bruce看着Conner，宝宝对他开心地微笑。他都不知道自己是怎么没注意到那两个大孩子砸在墙上的声音。这真是个大房子。

“那真是太赞了，疼也是好的疼法。”Jason把自己的脚从他兄弟身上抽出来。“这可要疼一阵子了。”他边喘边站起来。

“你们三个去洗手，帮Alfred准备晚餐。”Bruce说。“Conner Joseph，从Richard身上下来，我们去给你清理一下。Timothy Jackson，Jason Peter，Richard John。”

“哦不，”Tim说。“全名。”他皱眉。“不要全名。”

“这完全是你的错，Richard，”Jason把Conner从Dick背上举起来，把他放到垫子上，敲了他哥哥的脸。

“嘿-哦唔！”Dick皱着眉，捂着他淤青疼痛的脸。

“你们下周交换处理彼此的文件。”Bruce说完惩罚。

“什么？！他的报告无聊死了！”Jason指着Tim。

“他的报告里一堆伤亡！而且他堆了一堆！”Dick皱眉看着他的弟弟。Jason自鸣得意地看着他。

“嗯，那么你最好快点开始。”Bruce为他们打开门。他们离开的时候都去捏了Conner的脸，揉了他的头发。

“再玩一次！”Conner叫他的兄弟们。

“回头好吗？”Dick关门之前跟他眨眼睛。

“你玩得很野啊，是吧？”Bruce笑着把Conner从地上举起来。“来吧，我们吃晚饭之前先洗个澡，你满身是汗，臭烘烘的。”

“洗澡澡！”Conner高兴地拍手重复道。

Bruce走进游戏室的洗澡间，在浴盆里放满热水。Conner还在脱袜子的时候就想往浴缸里跳。Bruce温柔地对他笑，帮他脱掉衣服，跳进浴缸里。

用无泪配方香波洗到一半，Conner放开他的浴室玩具，看着他爸爸。“我可以叫你妈妈吗？”

Bruce僵了一下，然后继续揉他儿子的头发。把宝宝的头发弄成摩西干头形状，在Conner身上涂上宝宝浴液。“Dick跟你说的是吧？”

孩子点头。“他说我是从你肚子里来的，而肚子里有宝宝的人就是妈妈。”他严肃地说。

“我不是那么在乎你管我叫什么，亲爱的。”Bruce温和地说。“但是我确实怀过你，你是从我而来，称呼并不能改变这个。现在。关于你把哥哥们扔到墙上的事情。”

Conner叹气，皱眉。“我很抱歉。”

“别再把哥哥扔到墙上，好吗？”Bruce开始洗掉Conner身上的泡沫。“除非他们要求，好吧？”Bruce对他眨眼睛。宝宝开心地尖叫起来，拍手，拍地水到处都是。“好吧，好吧，冷静。”

Conner被裹在毛绒绒的大毛巾里，擦干水，穿上了一件夜翼款的睡衣。Dick要是看到了一定会抱着他的小弟弟去睡觉的。Conner有每个人制服款的睡衣。

有时候，Bruce都不敢相信他们已经长大了。他看到Dick教Jason他不明白的功课，或者Tim和Jason互相帮助做功课。他看到过他们面对公众之前的迅速换装。他看到他们面对各方面，对韦恩集团方方面面负责的言论。他看到他们和联盟合作，核心成员，普通成员，实习生。他看到他们的成长尤其是在他们互相照顾彼此，并对彼此负责的时候。

但是有些时候，Bruce也会记起，尽管他们都已经长大，而且头脑聪颖，但是依然是孩子。他们是孩子。是他的孩子们，而他们需要他活下去。

Bruce把Conner放到废弃储藏室的泡沫垫子上，希望那些暴徒不会顺着他身上的刺伤，还有腿上的两个弹孔留下的血迹追过来。他的白色套装沾满了血迹，到处都是口子。Conner自己的衣服上沾上了红色。他脱下夹克，扯成布条绑在腿上的伤口上。

在去商务聚会的路上被绑架，不是在聚会中途。Bruce以为这些暴徒更喜欢从来宾身上偷珍珠项链和钻石耳环。他想错了。而且同时他儿子也被绑架了这件事简直让Bruce厌恶得想吐。这些暴徒毫无底线。至少不该把孩子牵扯进这该死的状况。但是这些人，Bruce确信他们会被好好收拾一顿，这些人活该被烤熟，因为他们让他的儿子陷入危险。

但是最糟糕的是什么呢？他完全崩溃了。他从来没有状况这么糟糕过。这本该很容易。只是绑架而已。他被绑架过太多次了。但是不。Bruce发现这不像以前那么容易了。他们碰到Conner的时候——捏他脸的时候，他没心去听绑匪在讨论要多少钱，他感到内心一阵刺痛，试着破坏把他绑在墙上水管上的绳子。几分钟以后，他挣脱了绳子。他想都没想，撂倒了最近的一个暴徒。

没用五分钟。他就把几个暴徒掀翻在地，每个都至少折断了一根肋骨或者手腕，大部分都已经奄奄一息。他把Conner从椅子上解下来之后才意识到自己被刺伤而且中枪了。

好现象是知道他的技巧还没丢。考虑到他身体和精神都已经大不如前了。

而现在，他的肾上腺素用完了，倍感疼痛。他压了一下耳机打开。激活GPS把他的坐标发送给J’onn以便瞭望塔桥可以定位。感谢上帝他打斗的时候没有掉下这个。他倒在Conner旁边的垫子上。

“你还好吧？”他问孩子。“你哪里受伤了吗？”

Conner下唇颤抖着爬到他的孕育者身上。他摇摇头。“你受伤了。”

Bruce掖着身侧的刺伤。他漏出一声尖叫，Conner就抽泣起来。“没关系的，亲爱的。”Bruce在他头上轻吻。“马上就会有人来帮忙。”

“妈妈。”Conner哭了起来。

他头晕眼花，觉得随时都可能晕过去。但是他不能这样。他要用全部意志保持清醒，要不然会让他的儿子觉得他可能死了而受到惊吓。他不能这样。

Bruce解下腰带，咬着它，取腿上的子弹。他尽量不用声音表现出正承受的极端疼痛。第二个子弹五分钟以后也取出来了，Conner已经完全恸哭起来，所以他赶紧用衣服绑上腿。

“嘘，嘘。”Bruce小声说，让Conner靠在他胸前。

Conner私底下会叫他“妈妈”。Bruce觉得这很可爱，那时候他很抱歉Conner只有一个人可以给予父亲和母亲的名号。

“我在这里。你很好。你很安全。”

————————————

Clark到达瞭望塔的时候，那里像废墟一样。几乎所有普通成员和实习成员都出任务去了。全体人员都像以往一样忙碌。恐惧先生在舰桥发布任务。

很安静，核心成员没有出去，就像他们以往一样。恐惧先生正在忙于监管实习成员的任务执行情况。他和Clark打招呼，然后又不得不转回去继续安排人员。他询问队友的去向，但是显然他们都在地球上。

所以他到自助餐厅去找一些咖啡喝。他已经和Ma打过招呼了，他还没去过星球日报，所以打算在瞭望塔待一段时间。他也还没准备好去见Bruce。他很高兴再次见到自助餐厅的女士，以及那个超赞的咖啡机。

J’onn的声音出现在对讲机里的时候，他正在喝很赞的咖啡和涂了黄油的百吉饼。

“所有空闲的联盟核心成员。这是最高等级状况。骑士和太阳鸟的已经定位完毕。所有核心成员到传送平台。”

Clark匆忙赶到传送平台的时候差点打翻了咖啡杯。“J’onn。怎么了？谁是骑士和太阳鸟？”

“我们是唯一在此的核心成员，Kal。去传送台。”J’onn跟他说，转向另一个工作人员，告诉他坐标。“另一个是——”他的耳机响起，“蝙蝠侠。”

“我很快就到，J’onn。”连线另一头的男人说。

那不是Bruce。是新的蝙蝠侠。

“我发誓这背后一定是Lex策划的。我一定会让Lex公司倒闭的。及其所有的子公司！我会烧了它们！”

等等。那不是Dick吗？Dick是新的蝙蝠侠？

“我们马上就到。”J’onn飞到传送台上，Clark跟上。

他没有时间问更多关于到底发生了什么的问题，因为片刻之后他们就到了一个仓库前，这里满是雾气，而且是半夜。大都会也不是哪里都光明，也有萧条的区域。Diana和Shayera刚刚突破墙壁，John在给所有人提供灯光，J’onn站在他身后。片刻之后，蝙蝠飞机划过，Dick和Tim滑向建筑。

蝙蝠侠跑步经过Clark面前，冲向破洞的墙。Robin停了一下，从头到脚打量了他一眼。说。“哦，你一定是在开玩笑。”他皱着眉跟着其他人跑进去了。“真不是时候。”

Clark片刻之后走进去，想要搞清楚发生了什么。好像所有人对他的缺席都适应得很好，他现在在这里反而大家都不知道如何是好。

突然一个稳定的敲击声钻进他的耳朵。他一段时间没有听到了，所以他传送过来的时候没注意到。那是Bruce的心跳声。

“恐惧先生。”Diana对她的耳机说。“你联系到Thompson医生了吗？我们准备传送了。”

John用担架抬着失去意识的Bruce；Shayera的翅膀盖在前方，试着安慰一个伤心至极的宝宝，跟他说一切都好，Bruce只是睡着了；J’onn在检查Bruce和宝宝待着的地方。一阵风待着红色穿过人群，然后检查了整栋建筑。Wally。

“每个人都好吗？！除了几个晕倒的暴徒没有其他人了。我碰到Jason——他在去Thompson医生那里的路上……”他看到Clark的时候退回来。“嘿！”Wally对他微笑。“你回来了！怎么样？”

“不错，我猜？”Clark迟疑地说。什么时候绑架需要出动整个联盟了？

“Thompson医生收到通知了。将你们传送过去，神奇女侠。”Diana耳机里传来恐惧先生的回答。

一阵白光过后，他们在一个白色的房间里。那是一家医院。不，是诊所。

一个美丽的中年女性，给了Shayera一些毛巾和毯子，引导John到了另一个房间——外科手术室。Clark猜。John片刻之后从房间出来了。根据医生的要求把Shayera和Conner带到一个房间，以便那个孩子——据医生说他叫Conner——可以换掉他沾血的礼服，裹进毯子里，清理干净。

“爸爸没事吧？”Conner问长翅膀的女人。

爸爸？Clark睁大眼睛。Shayera回答到，她把带血的礼服放进纸袋子。“Thompson医生正在治好他。他马上就没事了，甜心。”

“他真的很生气。”Conner皱眉。

“他有值得生气的理由，孩子。”John说，给Conner做了只玩具熊。“现在，你抱着这个，我们再这间屋子等他如何？”

Conner点头。

在等待室里，没有人说话。Dick和Tim去了Conner在的那间屋子。Diana靠墙站着，瞪着手术室的门，就好像她有热视线一样。Wally烦躁地坐在门口的沙发上。J’onn庄重地坐在Wally旁边。他到这里之后还没人看过他一眼。回家遇到这事可不怎么好。

也没人跟他讲话。Dick是蝙蝠侠，Bruce和他的儿子一起被诱拐了。他完全搞不清到底发生了什么。

“他在哪里？！”一个二十几岁的黑发年轻人跑进屋里，穿着皮夹克和红色的多米诺面具，还有野营袋。

“总算到了！”Wally跳起来，抓起野营袋，去Conner的房间了。

Jason的眼睛瞪大了。惊讶的情绪几秒后转为愤怒。出于本能，他拿起手枪，退掉常规子弹，装上氪石子弹。他枪用得太熟练，以至于Diana都没来得及阻止他。

“他妈的这货在这干嘛？！”他用枪指着Clark问Diana和J’onn。

 

作者注：

(1)就认为Jason没有死过吧。他有过一段叛逆期，偶然在地上捡到了红头盔，怎么样?他没有合法地死过。XD

(2)《小心蝙蝠侠》，有一集关于猪教授和蛤蟆先生以伤害动物的人作为袭击目标的故事。其中一个是服装设计师，根据Bruce说，“以其大胆使用皮草而出名。”


	8. Chapter 8

“Jason，请你放下枪。”Diana边说边小心地上前。

“请？”Jason哼了一声。他没有收回或者放下枪。“我等了五年才有机会用枪指着他，并且枪里有确实可以杀了他的子弹。”

“我们在诊所，而且Conner在另一间屋子可以听到。这很不合适。”Diana示意他小声。

“哦，好像整件事很恰如其分一样，公主？”Jason就是没法冷静。他的另一个拳头紧握着。心跳快地像刚跑完马拉松，他不听任何理由。

Dick和Wally走出房间，把Conner留给Tim、John和Shayera照顾，“Jason，放下枪。”Dick说。

“你晋升了也不是我上司。”Jason除了Clark甚至都没看向别人。“你觉得这样可以？”他问Clark。“你觉得就这样从银河跳着华尔兹回来，一切都还和你走的时候一样？”

“你让Kon很不舒服，Jason。”Wally皱眉。“拜托，你需要冷静下来！”

“ **冷静？** ”Jason叫嚷道。“在他做了这些事之后，你倒反而要我冷静！”

Clark，虽然他确实吓着了，他不喜欢因为一些他没做过的事情、或者他不知道自己做了的事情而受到指控。他也想要答案。“我什么都没做！”

没人回应他。甚至Wally都没有，他还是唯一一个明显欢迎他回来的人。

“ **可不是吗！** ”Jason的音量又提起来了。“你什么都没做！这就是你的问题！你他妈走了，什么都没做！一件事都没做！”他因为气血上涌而脸色通红，呼吸粗重。

Clark举起双手，表示妥协。“你看，孩子——”

“我 **不是** 你什么孩子！”Jason截住他的话头。“你他妈敢再那么叫我一次。”

“好吧。”Clark小心地说。他完全可以夺下枪，但是他没那么做。他想要解释，希望男孩可以自己放下枪。“我能不能请求你告诉我到底是怎么回事？”

“哦，倒是我们欠你一个解释了？”Jason每分钟愤怒都在增长。“因为你是个那个不告而别的人！”

Diana叹气，Clark环顾四周。除了Jason没有人看着他。

“我去了氪星。”Clark开始说。“我想看看我家乡的星球是什么样子——”

Jason苦笑起来。“家乡？”他笑得太厉害，甚至连枪都不得不放下了，摘掉面具以便擦掉眼泪。屋子里的每一个人都被他的反应惊吓到了。“这句该死的胡扯听着太赞了，超人。谁知道呢？”

“我不确定我明白——”

但是Jason再一次截住了他的话头，用枪指着他。“你想我接受这个鬼扯的道歉？哈？你想去看你家乡的星球？简明新闻，童子军，你叫家乡的那个星球就是一块漂浮的死石头！”

“Jason，住嘴！”Dick介入，但是Jason不理他那一套。

“你闭嘴，Dick！”Jason现在可不打算压抑自己。他要让那个婊子养的知道他有多愤怒。“家是你心所在的地方，对吧？”他的声音一直在升高。“家是你朋友们所在的地方！该死的，家该是家人所在的地方！家可以是墨西哥某个肮脏的小洞窟，但是那还是家！我讨厌戳破你天真的泡泡。你来自氪星，但是地球对你而言比那个死掉的石块更有家的意义！你做出了选择。现在回你该死的 **家** 去！”（1）

场面一时间沉默了。Jason在继续吼叫，还是揍Clark或是冲他开枪之间犹豫。如果有人打算说什么，也是叫他冷静下来。好吧，他才不会冷静呢。在他把Clark给他们的痛苦还回去之前，他不会停止说伤人的话。所以他揍了Clark，代替开枪。

“JASON！”Dick喊道。他和Diana到Clark身边扶他起来。

“我真喜欢爸爸的玩具。”Jason把枪放回他右腿上的枪套里，亲吻了他有氪石内衬的手套。“该死的，这感觉真好。”

“你是对的。”Clark最终说，他用手背擦掉自己鼻子的血迹。“地球确实收留了我，这里是我的家，在我知道了氪星的一切之后，我觉得我至少有权去看看它的存在——”

“但是这里有你的责任！”他不想听这些废话。“好像你没有标记你的情侣，你把他扔下。他就像用大红字标着‘我的ALPHA不要我了，带我走吧。’。好像你没有留下你怀孕的伴侣孤独一人！”

Clark的眼睛瞪大了。“什么？”

“就好像你没有留下他一个人抚养你们的孩子！”

那个孩子。那个在另一个房间哭的孩子。那个被绑架，可能被伤害的孩子是他的。Bruce被刺伤，还中了两枪是为了保护他们的儿子。他有个儿子。“他是我的儿子……”他晃神说。

“该死的，他是你儿子！”Jason用他最大的声音说。“他有了你的儿子，而你离开了他！”

“我会很高兴你们换个地方吵架。”Thompson医生走出房间说。“现在，我希望你停下对这位先生的吼叫。”

Jason看着医生，然后转回Clark，犹豫地停下来。

“好的。现在。”她说。“等他恢复地足够强壮，你们就可以带他回家了。他恢复地很快，也许是因为，”她看着Clark，“他的Alpha在这里——”

“我才是他的Alpha！”Jason说，他瞪着Clark。Clark不敢不同意。

她叹气。“就像我说的，也许是因为和他部分连接的那个Alpha在这里。”Thompson医生继续说。“但是Kent先生，”她皱眉看着Clark望着他的痛苦表情。“我觉得你还是最好离开。Bruce还没恢复他规律的发情时间，你的存在很可能强迫他进入不恰当的发情期。而他现在这种状态进入发情期需要吃大量的止痛药和抑制剂。”

Dick点头。“谢谢你。”他转向Clark。

“Kal，我们得走了。”Diana说，她抓着Clark的手臂。

Clark从Diana手上挣脱开，后撤几步远离周围人。“我……”他找不到该说的词语。

他不知道自己该说些道歉的话，还是冲进房间去看看Bruce，或是到Conner所在的屋子好好看看那个孩子，并且跟他介绍自己。他不知道该怎么想。因为给周围人带来那么多痛苦而感到的内疚；后悔他没有花更多的时间——用那些时间他可以完成和Bruce的连接，在他怀宝宝的时候照顾他，照顾他们两个；生气——主要是气他自己——如此只顾自己，只想着他自己的需求。

他已经浪费了五年。本来可以如此美好的五年。

“我很抱歉。我得走了。”Clark最终说。

他越过Jason身边，走出了门。

“ **对呀，回你那个死掉的石头家去！** ”他听到Jason在他背后喊。男孩跟着他追出门。“ **我永远不会让你见到他们！永远不！** ”

Conner跳下床，已经清洗干净焕然一新。他打开门跑向Jason。“Jay！”他喊道，向上伸出手，勾着他的大哥哥。“Jay！”

Jason关上诊所的门，蹲下抱起孩子。“感谢上帝你没事。”

“别再喊叫了好吗？”Conner说着用他的小胳膊抱着Jason的脖子。“别再打架，也别再伤人了好吗？”

“不会再这么做了。”他在孩子的前额亲了一下，鼻尖蹭着他的头发。“来吧。我们得接Bruce回家了。”他站起来，抱着孩子。

联盟看着Bruce的孩子们在一起围着Conner分享了一个抱抱。他可以充分地感受到安全和来自他哥哥们的爱。

Jason不打算等Bruce醒过来。肯定会有人混进诊所，而天花乱坠的流言马上会传播开，他不想处理这个。他打算把医院搬进家里，如果必需的话。

John主动给Bruce提供一个担架，以便他可以传送回家。Thompson医生给了Conner一个快速检查，看看他是不是安好，然后同意他们可以一起回家了。她相信Alfred的医疗技术，所以并不担心。但是她也要求一旦有任何需求就给她打电话。

联盟的教父母们，除了John，都和他们亲爱的教子说再见，并且保证他们很快会去探望。Conner给了他的教父教母一个脸颊吻，然后回应了Wally叔叔一个拥抱。然后他们就借着白光消失了。

确认了Bruce和他儿子安全之后，他们就没什么事了。就算他不需要被传送，但是这有利于安全和隐私，所以大家达成一致。而且，瞭望塔毕竟属于Bruce。

John，Bruce和Conner出现在Bruce房间里，Alfred已经在等着他们了。Dick和Tim传送到了他们停蝙蝠飞机的地方，而Jason骑他的摩托回去。

“Alfred！”Conner喊着，跑去抱住他照顾他的爷爷。“妈妈受伤了！”

“Conner！哦，感谢上帝，”Alfred抱紧了孩子。“没事的，我们会让你妈妈好起来的。现在，他需要你做一个成熟的孩子了，好吗？”

Conner点头。他看着穿平民装的John叔叔轻柔地把Bruce放到床上。“没什么他控制不了的。”John说。“但是我们有另一个问题。而Jason觉得那简直像地狱一样。我们还不知道该怎么办。”

“哦，好的。”Alfred放下Conner，给予Bruce一些医疗上的照顾。“我听说Kent先生回来了。我觉得工作方面肯定不是问题的来源。”

John看着Alfred在Bruce手上消毒，然后给他扎了一针。“是啊，他惊讶坏了。比Kon还惊讶。你该看看他的表情，Alfred，当他知道他走之后发生了什么的时候。”

Alfred把单子拉到Bruce的胸口。Conner爬上床，安静地躺在他妈妈旁边。“安安？”他问Alfred。

“你不想喝点什么吗，少爷？”Alfred问。“热牛奶？”

Conner摇摇头。“呐-啊。”他回答道。

Alfred有一点皱眉。“这对Kent先生来说一定很困难。”他指引John和他一起离开。他关上灯，合上门。

“是啊，”John赞同道，跟着Alfred，穿过厅堂，走进厨房。“Jason愤怒异常。”

“他确实是啊，先生。”Alfred平静地说。给John倒了一杯茶，另倒了三马克杯热巧克力，和他一起坐到料理台旁边。“他总是说要用Bruce的氪石拳套揍他，或者朝他开一枪。”

“哦，他已经揍他了。”John拿起茶。“谢谢。”他喝了一小口。“那表情就像有人把Clark的狗扔进了太阳，Jason高兴得不知道是哭是笑。”

片刻之后，三个年轻人穿着便服和过大的体恤衫走进厨房。从料理台上拿走属于他们的马克杯。“他不能接近这里。”Jason说。“我发誓我要是在这里见到他，一定朝他开枪。”

“先生，再多说一个字，我就撤销你的咖啡特权。”Alfred在下一场争执开始之前说。三个男孩都看着管家。“谢谢。现在喝完你们的饮料。给Kent夫人打电话，告诉她今晚发生的事情，然后直接上床睡觉，小少爷们。我确定Bruce少爷明天一早就会问起你们。”

兄弟们快速地喝完了他们的热巧克力，把马克杯放进水槽，离开了。

“不管你那是什么超能力，我也想要。”John说。

“要更多茶吗？先生。”

——————————————

午夜刚过几分钟。他肯定可以做什么清理他的脑袋。

Clark正在清理马厩。他们只有两匹马（2），感谢上帝它们还记得他。他进入马厩的时候，它们没有嘶叫或是惊吓。他准备好他的工具，手推车，换上工作用的靴子。牵了其中的一匹马，Ruby，把她牵出自己的马厩到另一间去。也许明天可以骑它们出去。

他把手推车停在Ruby的马厩外面，拿起干草插清理马厩。这并没有完全清理他的脑筋，但是至少有事情做。他总算打扫了整个马厩，就连天花板也飘上去清理了灰尘。

清理刚玉，另一匹马，的马厩清理到一半，Clark发现干草叉的金属手柄在他手里捏碎了。他叹气，松开了手，脑子里记下明天早上修理。

两点半，Clark在清理谷仓。谷仓就和他刚到这里的时候那么干净。就像Pa可以清理地那么干净。Clark可以做得更好，因为他更强壮、魁梧而且年轻。他站在谷仓里，手里拿着干草叉，汗流浃背，头顶上只有一个灯泡，月光在他背后。牛根本就不理他。

“Clark？”

Clark转身，看到Ma在门口。

“Ma，”Clark用手臂擦掉他额头的汗。“有什么事情吗？”

Ma走进仓库，拉紧她的袍子抵御寒冷。“我该先问你。”她皱着眉说，因为她知道有什么事情困扰着她儿子。“来吧，放下叉子，我们得谈谈困扰你的事情。”

Clark把叉子放到工具架上，跟着Ma走回屋子。她让Clark坐在桌子上，给了他一些加蜂蜜，香草，肉桂的热牛奶，Clark盯着Ma放到他面前的的杯子，Ma坐在桌子的另一边。

这花了点时间，但是Ma愿意等待。她不想逼他讲；她知道Clark终究会说。

“你知道吗？”Clark看着面前冒热气的马克杯。

“是的。”Ma回答到。

“多久了？”

“他出生几周之后。”

Clark闭上眼睛，希望这一切都是梦。他马上就会醒来。这只是稻草人的毒气，或者什么精神控制。总之一些可以消除他对所有人伤害的东西。

“没有你的陪伴养育Conner让他付出了很多。”Ma继续悲伤地说“他待在法国，一个小的度假屋，直到你的标记消褪。你父亲还有我，和他一起待在那里直到两年前他回到哥谭。”

过了很长时间之后，Clark睁开眼睛，重新开始说。“他恨我，是吧？”他看着他妈妈。

“不，他不恨你。”

“你并不知道。”

“不，我很清楚。”Ma坚持说。“你知道为什么吗?”

Clark发现自己又盯着马克杯看了，所以他再一次把目光移向Ma。她正真诚地对着他微笑。

“当年离开的时候，星球日报有一段很艰难的时期，当时恐怕关闭对它来说比较好。但是Bruce买下了它，这样你回来之后，还会有工作。”

Clark看着她。

“Conner出生的那天。”她继续说。“他艰难的八个小时里一直穿着你的一件格子衫。他用你的名字为孩子命名。Conner Joseph。”

他的眼睛因为惊讶和难以置信而睁大。

“而为了保护你。他给了Conner你的姓氏，却没有让他用。所以在你回来之后，不会有人找上你。没有压力，也没有Omega权利保护组织。”

Bruce拯救了他的工作。穿着他的衣服。Bruce穿着他的衣服生下了他们的孩子。给他们的孩子用他的名字命名。他给了他们的儿子他的名字。并且将其对公众隐瞒。那意味着，他确实还有照顾他们的权利，对吧？

“这就是我怎么知道他不恨你的。这就是我怎么知道他在乎你。”Ma把手伸进外衣的口袋。“Dick希望我把这个给你。”她从口袋里拿出一张照片放到桌子上，推向Clark。

Clark把照片从桌子上拿起来，凑近看。那是一张最近照的照片，上面是Bruce和一个四岁大的Conner，这是他第一次有机会好好地看看他们。

“他看起来很像你。”Ma说，她走到Clark那边一起看照片。“他和你一样喜欢太阳。”

“Ma，”Clark呛了一下。

“还不算晚，亲爱的。”Ma给了Clark一个拥抱，Clark回抱她。“还有希望。我知道你总是能做对的事。而且就算你想要清理脑筋，也别再凌晨三点清理马厩。”她用手抚上Clark的脸，让他看着自己。“你有个家庭在等着你，Clark。这也许会很难，但是我知道你不会放弃。”

Clark看着照片。是啊，他不能这么放弃。就算Jason有氪石。

说着比做着难。

————————————

Alfred跟那些孩子们说喝完饮料就上床睡觉的时候，指的是他们自己的房间，而不是Bruce的房间。Dick睡在Bruce的单人沙发上；Jason躺在Bruce床旁边的地板上，枕着毯子，枕头踹在脚下。Alfred叹气，把托盘放到就近的桌子上。

“别吵醒他们。”Bruce小声说。“他们看起来累坏了。”

“您也是，少爷。”Alfred说，拿医疗包再给他打了一剂止痛剂。

“谢谢。”Bruce小声说，带着一声放松的叹气。他坐起来，小心地不扯到枪伤的缝线，不移动太多他的腿。

Conner在旁边蹭蹭，把他自己埋在Bruce没受伤的一面，因为他的动作而呜呜地抱怨了一声。Bruce微笑，很高兴看到他的儿子没事。他用手摸摸孩子的头发。至少这少了一个问题。

“我可以确信，”Alfred声音轻地只有Bruce能听到。

“我感觉到了。”Bruce说，试着不挪动身体。他可以感觉到他的身体不在正常温度。“他回来了。”他瑟缩了一下，受伤的一面感到一下刺痛。他同时感觉到脚趾发痒，肚子里好像有一团热气正要点燃。“让他远离这里。至少远离几周。不想让他在没开始之前打破我的周期。”

“我相信Jason少爷给了他不少印象深刻的威胁。”Alfred递给Bruce一杯茶。“足够给你需要的那几周时间了，而且当然，Kent夫人也会帮忙。”

Bruce笑起来。毕竟那是Ma嘛。“有人通知她了吗？”他喝了一口茶。

“是的，先生。”Alfred看到Bruce喝的差不多了就拿走了杯子。“Bruce，”他严肃地说。“你知道你不能永远让他远离你和Conner——”

“我知道。”Bruce想了想。“我知道。我得……先和孩子们商量。”他眼神温暖地看着Jason，他正在打鼾，口水流得整条毯子都是。他温柔地叹气。“他一定会气疯了的。”

“我听说他已经揍人了。”

“真的吗？”

 

作者注释

（1）“家人并不永远都是你的家。”——Cass Cain，红罗宾 #17

（2）我挺喜欢他们有匹马这个主意。那是个农场。XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者文前放了Bruce抱着宝宝的图，给大家做个他抱着Conner的参考。

就算Bruce依靠拐杖也完全能四处走，但是Alfred以及他长大的孩子们，还是（温柔地）把他推回了轮椅。Conner很高兴他妈妈好起来，尽管对于不能坐在他腿上还是很伤心，不过时间不长。而且他如果他动作不太大，不至于伤到Bruce的话，就可以睡在他旁边。

最初几天乱糟糟的。Bruce很庆幸Conner没有留下太多的心理创伤。Conner告诉他捏他脸的那个人闻起来特别恶心，Bruce开始揍其他人的时候，他试着踩了那个人的腿，然后听到咔嗤一声。

他儿子折断了绑架者的腿骨。Bruce为此骄傲。

尽管这其实没啥好骄傲的考虑到他四岁的儿子折断了别人的骨头，但是他毫无疑问很骄傲。这也是养大一个氪星孩子的挑战：力量。是的，Conner的力量出现得不像Clark那么频繁，根据Ma的叙述，而且没有呼吸问题（1），感谢上帝。不过当他展现力量的时候总让人惊讶或是恐惧。惊讶于他可以将成年男子扔到墙上，他把绑架者骨头打断的部分就有点可怕了。

考虑到Bruce的状况，所以Thompson医生就直接把情况告诉Dick。他离开地很早，估计可能是还有一场在联盟的会议。另一方面他得和Jason谈谈。可惜Jason的胜利总是很短命。

Jason走进Bruce的卧室，Bruce还在床上看着给他准备的轮椅。Conner也在床上，拿着一本图画书，大声念给Bruce。

“Alfred说你想见我？”

Conner抬头看着Bruce。“你去和Tim玩怎么样?”男孩点点头，“我们之后再继续读书，好吗？”他在男孩的头发上快速地一吻，看着他跑出了门。

“你把我的东西拿回洞里了？”Bruce问。

“嗯——”

“放到该放的位置了？”

“呃——没。”

“把它们放回去。我不想你在我没允许，指导，监管的时候拿着任何氪石制品，明白吗？”他平淡地说。他不生气；只是试着表达自己的看法。

“是的，先生。”Jason内疚地说。

“那些东西有可能伤到Kon。如果他拿着Clark来到这里的飞船碎片，那么他会被割伤。虽然这听起来不那么重要，就算那个伤口像阳光照到他那么快消失，但是不行。你很清楚这一点，关于氪石对氪星人有什么影响你有第一手资料，Jason。”

“是的。我很清楚。”Jason点头。他当然明白。那是他弟弟。在Conner的安全、心情和健康问题上，他和Bruce一样在意。

“很好。”Bruce边说边轻轻点头。“你为什么不坐下呢，Jason？”

Jason坐到床上。“你还好吧？”他问道。Alfred已经拿走了装有止痛剂的点滴。“有什么需要吗？”

“没，我很好，谢谢你的询问。”Bruce疲惫地说。“我让Alfred拿走点滴，因为那会吓到Conner。血液回流到滴管里倒是没吓到他，但是让他觉得我病得很重。他从Tim看的豪斯医生那里学来的。所以我用口服药代替。”(4)

Bruce缩了缩，调整他背后的枕头。Jason帮他把枕头拍松，使他保持舒适。“你的止痛药不是我们要讨论的话题吧？”

“不，它不是。”他拉起毯子这样Conner回来的时候就看不到绷带。“我们要谈谈Clark，Jason。”

Jason皱眉。

“我让Dick通知联盟，在我周期结束之前不见任何人。”Bruce在毯子底下勾勾脚趾。“Clark加速了我的周期，这很危险。我可以感觉到，但是我觉得在那天之前不会开始。”

“更多朝他开枪的理由。”

“不，Jason，你不会向任何人开枪。”Bruce坚持到。“Alfred告诉我你揍他了。谢谢你，你所做的让我很感激而且高兴，但是仅此而已。我知道你很生气，但是你得有所让步。你不能从此之后一直给他找事。”

“什么？！”Jason难以置信地说。“在他做了这些事情之后？在他对你做了这些之后？”

“是的，我知道。”Bruce抓住Jason的肩膀，希望能让他冷静。“但是我们现在得遵守法律。Omega Bruce Wayne和Alpha Clark Kent需要遵照法律行事。”

Jason因为生气而发怒。“对Omega没有什么法律！”他发出嘘声。

“有针对Alpha的法律。”Bruce悲伤地说。“现在，你需要把法律因素考虑进你的抉择，因为我在你的照料之下。对外，Conner用着我的姓氏，但是如果有人发现了呢？你知道这个事情公开之后有什么后果。”

“Bruce……”Jason皱着眉头。他是知道如果公众发现孩子父亲是谁之后会带来什么。Bruce也许会失去他的抚养权。

Bruce叹气。“如果没有其他事情，我会让你给他找麻烦的，要是你需要。”

Jason怀疑地斜眼看着他。“有什么限制吗？”

这次Bruce翻了翻眼睛。“不能用任何颜色和形式的氪石，不能用魔法，不能用红太阳房间，不能召唤任何超自然生物，不准学习魔法，不准朝Zatanna要魔法物品，不准拒绝苹果派，不能阻止任何人之间见面，没有高分贝高音量的声音，不准用之前提到过的东西威胁任何人。”

“这差不多就是告诉我什么都别做，”

“嗯，你可以让他周一的时候帮你洗盘子。”Bruce轻声建议道。

Jason思考了片刻。“我了解了。”

“不行，你不能威胁他做所有你的杂活。”

该死。“我还是得揍他。”

——————

工作也许是唯一能让他分心的事情，要不然他总是在想怎么接近Bruce。当然他是有点害怕Dick和Tim，但是Jason和他可能做的事都太恐怖了。他做了Alpha挺多年，而且诶他有权拿到Bruce的氪石，谁知道他还能搞到其他什么东西呢？

回到星球日报也让他极其愧疚。Bruce买下了报社以使他还有工作。好吧，至少每个人都有小隔间了，没人看到他头放在桌子上没法起来工作。他的电脑开着，配件都连接着，打印机，扫描仪，等等。他们都开着。Clark现在还没有任务，但是他不想错过回来的第一天。

他坐起来，叹气。电脑和配件看起来都是崭新的。也许是Bruce在买下星球日报的时候提供的。他确实错过了不少东西。他站起来，去给自己拿一杯咖啡。这里有个自动贩卖机了，就和瞭望塔上那个一样。他站在机子面前的时候，就失去了喝一杯的兴趣。

“嗨，小镇男孩。”

Clark跳起来。“哦，嗯，嘿，Lois”他紧张地笑笑。

“你还好吗？”Lois担心地问。“长假期之后你不该振奋起来吗？”

“是啊，对。”Clark清清嗓子，他把投进去的钱留在了机器里。“我回去的地方和我想的要回的家……不是很一样。这有点可怕——”

“LANE！”Perry的声音传来。

“抱歉，Clark。来了，主编！”Lois穿过格子间，到Perry的办公室去了，留Clark一个人和一杯他不想要的咖啡。

Clark皱眉看着他的咖啡，但还是喝了。扔了太浪费。他几口喝掉，把杯子扔到最近的垃圾桶。因为热度和苦味缩了一下。他还没看到Jimmy，所以也许他安全躲过了一场关于他所谓假期的审问。

等他回到格子间，打印机开始运作。他把电脑从配件上拔下来。没有任何迹象表明它在打印存储的东西。他看到打印出来的文档内容吓了一跳。文档一打完，他就抓起那张纸，但是打印机开始打印其它的，然后又一张。

‘哦，拉奥，’他看着打印出来文档的台头想。

**国防部**

**美国外交事务课**

**出生报告**

**父母在国外出生的新生儿**

他跌坐在自己办公室的椅子上。好吧，也许他还没考虑过法律层面的问题。关于一个alpha标记并且让一个omega怀孕，丢下他自己抚养他们的孩子。这之前他想都没想过。

他拿起文档，上面的数据让他眉头皱起来。父亲那栏是空白的。Bruce信息也没有填完，但是也许这该填完以便保护他自己。

他让打印机继续打印，都是一些法律文件，关于Bruce在另一个名字模糊的Alpha照料之下的事宜。

他通读这些文件。感谢上帝没人过来看他在干嘛。他把文件装订，放进棕色的信封。开始读最后一张图片。

_Clark，_

_小心保管这些文件。别让别人看到他们。_ _Lois也不行。Bruce给了Conner你的名字不是没有意义。_

_Dick_

_PS：Tim说如果你觉得自己的打印机闹鬼或者你的电脑被黑了，那么他很抱歉。严格来说是这样没错，但是没人想搞垮星球日报。他向你问好。_

他把文件带回家，然后去了瞭望塔。

——————

他走进联盟会议室。Dick正站在首席，其他人都坐着，看起来没什么反应。（2）Clark得说他接替Bruce的工作做的不错。等他一坐下，Dick就拉下了面罩。Wally也摘了下来。

“这也许不是个正式的联盟事务。”Dick说。“但是这和每个人都有关系。”他看着Clark，“你已经收到所有的法律文件了吧？”

“是的，”Clark点头。照片也收到了。“谢谢你。不只是为了文件。”

“根据Thompson医生所说。”他继续说道，看了所有人一眼。“Bruce会恢复过来，就像他往常一样。她建议他用口服止痛药，继续点滴，以及一些防感染的药。两处枪伤都没有伤到骨头，割伤而已，没有伤到主要脏器。”

Dick停了一下，深呼吸。Bruce也许受过无数次伤，但是这次对每个人来说都是不同的。

“然而，就算他因为你，和他连接的Alpha的回归，更加强壮。但是在他周期结束之前，还是没人可以去见他。这大概要几周。”他继续说。

如果Clark是只狗狗的话，他会发出悲伤的呜呜声。但是他得收拾心情，保持冷静。就算Dick不会把他称为Bruce的alpha。他活该如此。

“尤其是你，Clark，你不允许进入哥谭。”Dick看着他。Clark不能说他已经完全改变了，但是看起来Bruce的孩子们又一次被迫长大了。“你的回归使他状态重新激活，现在Bruce濒临不合时宜的发情期。他会使用一种止痛药和抑制剂的混合药剂。”

“我很抱歉。”Clark皱眉。

“你确实该为很多事情抱歉。”Dick沮丧地叹气“但是事有先后，正义联盟的核心成员都是你儿子的教父母，所以他们知道所有事情。”

有那么一瞬间，Clark想把自己锁在堡垒里几周。但是他已经丢下自己的责任够久了。

“Bruce会是那个把Conner介绍给你的人，其他人不行。”Dick平静地说。“我们给了他这项权利。你在法律层面上不会列为Conner的父亲，或者Bruce的Alpha。你不会在列表上，也不会被认可。Conner在法国出生的时候，你的名字不在报告上，也不在我和Jason给他准备的出生证材料上。你明白吗，Clark？你明白为什么吗？”

他别无选择只能点头。他之前重新看了一遍早些时候收到的资料。大部分需要父母双方信息的都没有填全。

“你真的清楚？”Wally皱眉。

Clark不知道大家是哪里找来的耐心。Dick听起来还相对平静。如果他在对方的位置，他恐怕早就把他自己要死了。

Dick深呼吸。在他说任何话之前，John开口了。

“给你个直观的概念，Clark，你把Bruce变成了一个娼妓。”John说。“这就是原因。”他站起来，音量攀升。“你该庆幸那些朋克只想要钱，而不是上谁！”

“John！”Shayera让John坐回去。“嘿。”她温柔地轻抚John的后背。

Dick等John冷静下来，然后开口。Clark看起来受到了足够的惊吓和震撼。“如果他的家人里没有alpha，Bruce会被公开投标，就像黑色星期五的电视机（3），等着随便一个走上前，给他提供照顾的alpha。没有连接，不是情侣，只是被照顾。”

“并且生育。”Wally追加一句，真没什么帮助。Shayera和Diana瞪了他一眼。“怎么啦？”

“谢谢你，Wally。”Dick蹦出来几个字。“现在,”他继续说。“我假设你已经知道我们在说哪个alpha。我很确信他会用一切方法确保你没法得到合法见你伴侣和儿子的机会。”

Clark看着Dick，他心烦意乱地听着，没法吸收所有信息。他大脑到嘴的过滤器已经不管事了，所以他立马说，“我会做任何你们需要的事情。但是别……别让他们离开我。”他请求道。

“更正一下，”Dick说，“你得做任何Jason想让你做的事情。”

 

————————————————————————————————————

（1）   在钢铁之躯里，Ma提到她曾经时刻看着Clark是否在呼吸，因为他有段时间呼吸困难。

（2）   就像他们在少年正义联盟那种控制板。没人在首席坐着，只有旁边的位置。在JLU，他们的会议室是个圆桌。

（3）   （译者注：）黑色星期五是美国著名的商店打折日，商店里的拥挤程度堪比春运，电视自然……就跟不要钱一样，会被抢。

（4）   校注：这里的House应该是指House.M.D

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

“ 教父母可以，连线 Bruce的私人电话，或者在这里和他开电话会议。 ” Dick做总结陈词。“Clark你现在还不被允许跟Bruce还有Conner取得联络。任何的感官接触都可能会把他推到爆发边缘。 ” 他把面罩拉回去， Wally皱眉。

每个人都突然坐正了，就好像他们的挚友暂时接管了现场。不是说 Dick继承了Bruce的感觉，但只是 …… 他们，他的队友，尤其是 Dick，对他很失望。失望都不足以形容。

Clark对Dick接下来说的话漫不经心。那是一些瞭望塔新闻，关于成员资历，以及根据经验的任务分配情况。或者是核心成员对新进成员的轮换指导情况。

“ 超人， ” Dick透过头罩的镜片看着他。 “ 恐惧先生会把你分配到需要的地方。只是一些例行监控任务。 ” 他拉起一块身后的屏幕，上面看起来像电子表格。“你每周轮换一次，除非你想，否则没有夜班。如果有其他地方需要你，恐惧先生会给你安排几个小时空闲。 ”

蝙蝠侠关上屏幕，转回超人的方向。“我觉得回到实地工作不是个问题。欢迎回到正义联盟，超人。休会。 ” 说完之后，蝙蝠侠离开了屋子。

他被独自留在会议室，站在窗边低头看着地球，他可以听到 Bruce在给他们的儿子念书，而Conner跟着他重复那些词。他可以听到Bruce吹掉儿子脸上的树莓。可以听到他们的笑声。Bruce的声音低沉，愉快，真切。他们儿子的声音音调更高，兴奋，而且喧闹。

他拿出放在斗篷口袋里的照片。从 Ma那里拿到之后看了很久。他害怕自己不小心烧了它。他总是觉得繁殖是件惊人的事情。两个人如何在一起，创造出生命这么珍贵的东西。他现在正看着的这个照片里的孩子，笑着，愉快，生气勃勃，Bruce带给他的这个孩子。

一个生命。来自他和 Bruce。一个充满能量，笑声，和爱的小球。他需要父母一起教给他第一个单词，帮他学会第一步。他不知道该哭还是该找10个像地球那么大的行星砸个粉碎。

他的朋友们都不和他对视。 Bruce退休了。他甚至不允许到那个城市去。他是如此一团乱麻，完全理不清头绪，只能让孤独吸收他做过的混账事。

叹了口气，走去生活区。核心成员居住区在实习生和普通成员的楼上让他松了口气。超人被看到垂头丧气地走来走去太让人尴尬了。

Clark躺在他的床上，盯着天花板四五分钟。他还是坐立不安，就去了停机仓，从其中一个门出去。他飞向大都会，有人的猫困在树上了。

在帮了大都会的居民整整一天之后，他回家，试着忽略棕色的文档信封，打扫公寓。他没有用超级速度，或者用超级呼吸吹走尘土，只是用了普通的方式打扫。

太久没住人对公寓可不怎么好。他不知道该怎么叫那个奇形怪状的东西，那以前是个在洗澡间肥皂盒里的肥皂。他把洗发水盒子倒光的时候都不知道里面是什么。他得扔掉一些储藏室里的罐头。半盒玉米片也进了垃圾桶。他还用吸尘器吸每一个角落。

他还半夜出去买了一些家用清洗剂。这附近有个很便利的 24小时杂货店。他两手都提着杂货，走下楼又走上楼。

至少这可以打发时间，他在斯莫维尔镇清理谷仓和马厩的时候，是想清理自己一团乱麻。而现在，他只是想让不能见 Bruce的时间快点度过，尽管他还没有准备好见他的儿子——还没有准备好面对一个依赖他的生命的责任。塑造他的思想，成为他的榜样，不仅仅只是公众面前的形象。

Bruce和孩子提过他吗？他的其他儿子们说过他的坏话吗？当然，他活该那些怨言。而且也许，他想，孩子不应该听到那些怨言。他有个离开了他母亲的父亲；感到那个应该保护他照顾他的人并不希望他存在；感到他父亲一点都不想管他们。

但是他想尽一切可能照顾他们。那个孩子是他的。他的血脉，他的骨肉 ——他家庭的一员。

一个 El。

Bruce给了他氪星名字吗？Bruce考虑过给他一个氪星名字吗？Bruce会让他给孩子取个氪星名字吗？Jason会允许Bruce让他给孩子—Conner—取个氪星名字吗？

突然传来破碎的声音。他看看自己的手，一个盘子捏碎了。他有洗碗机，但现在的关键是一切都用传统方式做。

他叹了口气，把盘子扔进垃圾桶。他恐怕会打破公寓里的不少东西。

明天他会洗衣服，把床单被罩拿到干洗店去。

————————

Gordon警官在协助大都会警方清查联盟找到Bruce和孩子的那个仓库。Clark把新闻当做工作的背景，他还在整理公寓。

“ Wayne先生和他的儿子。 ” 他听到 Grodon对着闪光灯说。 “ 已经安全了，正在休息。 ”

他正在熨自己的衣服。他放下熨斗，走出房间，到客厅去。他从茶几上拿起遥控器，开大音量。但是他发现这毫无作用， Gordon已经走下台阶淹没在记者堆里了。

“ 警官先生！ ” 一个女记者将麦克风对着他的脸。 “ 这次的绑架是关于 Wayne先生儿子的父亲，那个Alpha吗？ ”

“ 不发表评论。 ” Gordon把她挤开，钻进了巡逻警车。

他叹气，关了电视。他还得熨完剩下的衣服。

————————

Clark避免接到需要去哥谭的任务。他被安排了一些短任务。在城市里一些随机的任务。此外，也不是说Bruce就允许其他人去见他。大部分时候，就他所见，Dick，Jason和Tim会代表他传达，但是从来不回答任何关于Bruce和Conner的问题。他们的一切信息都没有披露出来。

有些人太想要知道 Bruce的消息。而他们努力唯一得到的只有Conner的名字。Dick在街上给Bruce打电话的时候不小心泄露的。

但是依然，就算作为一个像 Bruce地位这么高的人，一个怀孕的omega总是让人皱眉的。Clark感谢一切天堂里神圣的生灵，感谢他们让Bruce拥有这样一个惊人的孩子。

偏见。恶意的留言。轻蔑的看法。拉奥，他都做了什么。

他没有任何接近哥谭的任务。也没有什么毁天灭地的大危机，所以核心成员很少一起出任务。而且，在一些严峻的时候，有经验的成员都会和缺少经验的组队，以便训练他们。七个核心成员总是和其他不同的实习生和初级成员一起。

现在，他回归一周之后，他正在瞭望塔晃荡。他之前执行了几个小时的监控任务。刚巧他的其他队友都出去带初级成员了。他也没看到 Dick在周围。

他又转了转，然后去了餐厅。他正打算吃个百吉饼，就听见 J’onn的声音在他脑中响起。

超人，火星人说，请来会议室一趟。

Clark扔下百吉饼，飞出了自助餐厅。他回会议室只看到J’onn。火星人锁上门。

“呃 …… J’onn？ ” 他小心地说。

“ 我刚刚收到消息， Bruce开始了发情期。 ”

————————

Conner蜷缩在Jason胸前。Alpha抱紧被吓到的宝宝，小声跟他保证他妈妈会没事的。为了不让Bruce伤到自己，他被捆在床上。如果不是因为他受伤了，他们本不必如此。但是他之前挣扎的时候扯开了缝线，进一步伤到了他的腿。

只有 Alfred能进Bruce的房间。一天几次，送吃的和打扫。Alfred说考虑到这次他的身体意识到他的alpha在，可能会比他怀上Conner那次发情时间更久。男孩们祈祷着只会持续几天。希望不会超过一周，因为Bruce的身体太过虚弱不足以撑过那么久。一直保持昏迷毫无益处。则只会加重Bruce发情是的紧张感，然后他又会醒来。

“妈咪又受伤了。 ” Conner哭叫道。他一担心和害怕就会叫妈咪。

“ 不，妈咪没有受伤。 ” Dick拿着三个彩色的玻璃杯，还有一个小杯子是给Conner的，还有一大特百惠盒，Conner最爱的布朗尼蛋糕：奶油糖果味。

呃，实际上他是很疼了，但不是 Conner想的那种。

Tim一手拿着一加仑冷牛奶，他跟在Dick身后，关上了门。 “ 他的身体只是在做准备，好吗？ ” 他给 Conner的防溅杯里到了一杯牛奶，递给他。

“ Alfred说这是因为妈妈是个‘mega’”他抽泣着，从他哥哥手里接过来杯子。“你也是个‘mega’，Tim。 ” 他皱着眉，大滴的泪水又像是要从他的眼睛里流出来。 “ 你也会很疼的！ ”

“不，不。 ” Tim说，把宝宝从Jason手里接过来。抱紧他，轻轻地晃动，在他背上抚摸，像哄他睡觉一样让他冷静下来。“没事的。只是日常的一部分。我发誓，你没注意到之前Bruce就会回来的。你就有可以睡在他身边，和他一起读故事了。 ”

Dick在Conner喝完之后拿走了杯子，用手臂环住Tim的额脖子。他也想皱眉。他可怜的弟弟们。Tim就快开始他的第一次发情期了。Jason压力大得要死。而最小的弟弟吓坏了，他都不知道该怎么办。

“给我那个！” Jason从Dick手里抓过特百惠盒子，打开塞了块布朗尼进嘴里。“我花誓他唔变成腻个较书呆。 ” 他边嚼边说。

Dick轻轻拍了一下他的头 “别嘴里塞着东西的时候说话。 ”

Jason咽下去。“你看了太多《NCIS》* ”

“ 伙计们， ” Tim看起来对这些不成熟的哥哥们很不高兴。 “ 有个吓坏的孩子在这哭呢。 ”

“ 抱歉， ” 两个人同时说道。 Jason瞪着Dick又往嘴里塞了一口布朗尼。Dick朝他吐舌头。

好吧，也许布朗尼没用。 Dick以为这能让Conner好点呢。显然那没用。只助长了Jason的野人化趋势。现在他感觉更糟了，他的弟弟还在哭而他觉得愧疚得要死。

“别那么邋遢， ” Dick抢回特百惠盒子，拿了一块放进嘴里。他挨着Jason坐到床上。Tim走到窗边的摇椅上，这有助于让Conner冷静。

Tim继续揉着Conner的背。他意识到他有阵子没见过Bruce了时就开始哭，然后他还听到了踢蹬的声音和Bruce疼痛的叫喊声。他甚至试着砸开Bruce的门。

这会是漫长的一周，而 Tim只希望他的兄弟们可以一起面对。

*译者注：刚刚那个拍头用到了 NCIS的梗


	11. Chapter 11

Clark等不到J'onn说下一个词。“我得……”他后撤一步。“我得去帮他。”

“超人！”J'onn说，“等等！”

但是Clark已经冲出了门，走到停机坪，从闸门飞了出去。就算Dick让他在发情期结束之前都不要到哥谭来，他也不能让Bruce独自承受。他觉得也许Bruce已经身体恢复到足以承受这个。但并非如此，Bruce正痛苦着。也许他能稍微缓解这种疼痛。

————————

Jason站起来，走到他的房间。要是他对这事没那么清楚，那Clark已经在来这里的路上了，他会请求至少帮Bruce度过发情期。他不是个那么混蛋的人。如果这能帮Bruce，那么他当然同意。

他得承认，Clark刚到那阵他的表现是挺蠢的。他们两个做的事情都不可原谅。他是个Wayne家的Alpha，他来为这个家做决定。不过他也完全愿意承认他的决定不是最好的。尤其是针对Bruce的决定。之前愤怒占据了上风时，他威胁Clark说他永远不会让他见到他们。

不是个Alpha最好的做法。

他叹息着关上门。

另外，愤怒也解决不了任何事。是的，他确实有种让Clark备受煎熬的冲动，这让他在Conner出生的时候决定让Bruce和Conner远离他，但这并不能抹去过去的五年。这没法让五年前的Clark决定留下来而非远行。

说实话，Jason得承认，他没有改变过去五年的任何事情。Conner出生；他是Bruce的整个世界，拥抱，亲吻和爱围绕着这个小家伙。他回到家；他以为自己会后悔，但是他没有。他在这个家里是如此重要——被需要。被爱。

他从抽屉里抓起一个盒子，回到他兄弟们待的房间。他把盒子扔给Dick。Dick放下布朗尼抓住盒子。“等他到的时候把这个给他。”他说，拿起盒子塞了一块蛋糕进嘴。“我不想看到他的脸。”

“额……等等，什么？”Dick盯着他手里的那盒安全套。“你确定这个有用吗？”

Tim看着盒子，脸红起来。“你能在Kon问这是什么之前把盒子收起来吗？”他小声说。

“就算破了也有用，”Jason说，拿了牛奶罐，打算直接喝。“Bruce采取了避孕措施，我问过Thompson医生。”

Dick从他手里拿过罐子，给他倒了一杯。“你简直是野蛮人。太恶心了。我都不敢信你是这个家里拿主意的人。”

“你我都是。”Jason灌下整杯牛奶，放到床头柜上，用手臂擦掉牛奶胡子。“我确实需要喝一杯啤酒，或者什么更强力的东西，抽根烟。”

“糖！”Conner看到床上那个花花绿绿的盒子。“我想要糖，Timmy！”

“我跟你说了把它藏起来！”Tim站起来，把Conner尽可能抱地远离床。

“我想要糖！”Conner皱着眉跟Tim说，指着床上的盒子。

“那不是糖，甜心。”Tim说，瞪着正对他笑的Jason。“不过，你可以吃布朗尼。”

“布朗尼！”Conner开心地重复。

Dick递给了Tim一块蛋糕，还有Conner的牛奶。看着Tim一小块一小块地喂弟弟烘焙食物。“好吧。我要小睡一会儿。我正在进行一小时睡眠计划。Lucius可以管好工作上的事。”他蜷缩进毯子里，片刻之后就睡着了。

“你之前是不是说什么不想看到他的脸？”Tim对Jason讪笑，后者正瞪着他。

“好吃！”Conner试着把整块蛋糕都从Tim手里拿过来，Tim走回摇椅那边坐下。

“不，Kon，别。”Tim把Conner抱到他腿上，又扯了一小块喂他。至少Conner现在被食物分心了。Tim可不想做那个跟Bruce解释Conner为什么会觉得保险套的盒子是装糖果的人，或者为什么他第一眼看到就知道那是个糖果盒子。

Jason嘟囔着，拿起盒子，放进床头的抽屉里。他小心地下床以便不会吵醒Dick，走到Tim和Conner那边。“来吧。”Jason从Tim腿上抱起Conner。

“我想念妈咪。”他嘟着嘴看Jason。

“他很快就会回来了。”Jason在他弟弟头发上轻吻，告诉他。“现在起，你要做个大男孩了，好吗？Timmy这阵子会照顾你。”

“好吧，”Conner点头，打了个呵欠。

“你也需要睡一会儿。”Jason转向Tim。“去睡一会儿，我等着他。”他把Conner放到Dick身边。“确保Dick别把他当泰迪熊。”他用毯子盖上Conner，嘱咐Tim照看他。

“试着别摧毁房子好吗？”Tim说，拉上单子。

“关键字‘试着’。”他从抽屉里拿出盒子，离开了房间，走去Clark惯常停的平台。

——————————

Clark飞到哥谭的时候，他没想到Jason会等在他经常和Bruce见面的那个平台。他脑子里没准备任何道歉或者解释，但是如果Jason拿着上了氪石子弹的枪，那么他可以尽快飞离这个城市。

感谢上帝，用X视线检查了一下，Jason没有带任何可以作为武器的东西。不过，阳台上的任何东西，蝙蝠和小鸟们都可以作为武器。旁边的椅子看起来立马就危险了。

“你简直和我想得一样蠢。”Jason看到Clark落在天台，他说道。他真不敢相信，这简直是他看到的Clark和Lois的俗套剧情之一。现在Clark对他这么做了。蓝色的天空，一点云彩，阳光洒下来，超人落在天台上。他想骂人了。

在Clark说什么之前，Jason扔给他一件T恤，一条裤子和一盒安全套。衣服砸在Clark脸上，保险套因为Jason砸得太用力了，险些砸到草地上。他起初疑惑，但是那盒安全套让他明白了。“你——你允许我？”他从脸上拽下裤子。“你允许我帮忙？”

Jason翻了个白眼。“是，我允许你帮他。”他平静地说。“但是你要是做了任何我不喜欢的事，我和Zatanna聊过了，我会从你屁股里拽只兔子出来，听懂了？”

“是的先生。”Clark快速地点头。

“ 在别人发现之前换掉那个蠢披风。 ” 他皱着眉看着那身花花绿绿的制服。“他有进行必要的避孕措施，但是还得用那个橡胶的。我不能忍受他的皮肤上粘上你的气味，我怀疑我会很讨厌任何来自你的东西。 ” 他走进屋子，走向自己的房间。

Jason抓起他藏在抽屉里的香烟和打火机。走进厨房，Alfred正在准备一些小吃，他走过去，从橱子里抓了一瓶威士忌。

“先生，请把它放回去。”Alfred把苹果派放进烤箱。“你给弟弟们做了个坏榜样。”

“这是我买的，就是我的，我需要这个。”他打开瓶子，猛灌了一口。“我刚刚让另一个alpha走进我家，上我弟弟的妈。我应该抽根烟喝点酒。”他离开厨房，到蝙蝠洞里去了。

“记得打开换气扇和使用烟灰缸，先生。”Alfred在Jason离开的时候说。他还得做一些自制冰激凌，Jason已经足够大了，能照顾好自己。“以及，接近小少爷的时候别闻起来像个醉汉。”

“好啦，好啦。”Jason说着点着一根烟，塞进嘴里。他吸了一口，让烟在洞里四散。

好吧，也许他保证过不做威胁。Bruce已经昏迷了，所以他听不到这些。也许Bruce将来会知道。但是船到桥头自然直。

————————————

用到超级速度，Clark已经把他的斗篷换成了舒服的衣物，出现在Bruce门口。气味像砖墙一样砸到他脸上。他上次并没有真的被这种Bruce发情期的气味吸引，但是现在——

“Alpha！”Bruce喊道。“求你！”

片刻之后，Clark就到了屋子里面，解开了Bruce的束缚。“我在这里，”他说。“我在这里，Bruce，”床单被Bruce的汗水和体液打湿了，他的皮肤和温暖；Clark不知道自己该做什么。

他不知道做什么才是安全的。Jason恐怕厌恶他现在做的任何事，但是他们都没有选择。

他上次这种情况，Bruce还有意识，知道周遭发生了什么。指导他该做什么，不该做什么，但是那是很久以前了。要是Bruce不希望他这么做呢？

有个alpha在附近让Bruce处境更糟。他感觉到自己在燃烧，皮肤都要烧掉了。“求你。”他气喘吁吁地请求，不停扭动，轻声呜咽。“求你做点什么，Alpha！”他感到一只手放到他臀部，那只手既冷又热。冷却他的皮肤，同时又点燃内里。“求你！”

Bruce够着他，尽可能地让alpha靠近他。以便他们肌肤相贴，可以熄灭火焰热度。“求你……”

——————————

“他做了什么？”Shayera难以置信地说。John告诉联盟的教父母们Clark已经去了。“Dick不是已经明确地告诉他要离远点了吗？”

J’onn叹气。“也许我不该告诉他。”

John用手捂脸，摇摇头。“等他发情期过了之后，我们就可以轮流去看他了。但是不能一起去。”

也许他们确实有点严苛。但是他们也被下了远离的禁令。至少得等到Bruce发情期过了才行。但是显然，Clark和他离开前一样死脑筋。他们也没帮上忙，大家都让情绪主宰了判断，Clark不得不自己处理这事。

“不，”Diana想了想说。“我们得让他们知道我们想去拜访。由他们判断是否允许。毕竟发情期过得可不容易。”

“ 不，他们不会同意的。 ” 会议室上面打开了一扇屏幕。

“他怎么样了，Jason？”Wally问。他和他的队友一样，很欣慰有人可以告诉他们Bruce的最新情况。“Clark在吗？”

“Conner还好吗？”Shayera问。

“是的，Conner很好。”Jason忽略了Clark那个词。他吸了一口烟，在旁边的烟灰缸里弹了弹。“他已经半天没见到Bruce了，现在有点伤心。我觉得他接下来几天都会哭个不停。”叹气。“他现在在打盹，我得去喝一杯，因为我刚刚让另一个alpha上了我弟弟他妈。”

“额……”John说。“用词相当生动，但是你可以在蝙蝠洞抽烟喝酒吗？”

“等我让其他alpha上你妈的时候，让我们看看你怎么保持冷静。”Jason抽完了刚刚那根烟，点了另一根。

“胡说什么！”Shayera说，John怒视着屏幕。

“我不确定他是那个意思……”Wally羞涩地说。

“好了，够了。”Diana救了场。“你该停止使用这么粗鲁的语言，孩子，”

Jason喝了一口威士忌。“好吧，殿下。”他说。“Clark正在插进Bruce湿润渴求的下体。这听起来粗鲁吗？”

Diana生气地叉着手，拒绝回答。

“伙计，你确定你没事？”Wally担心地皱眉看着他。

“哦，对，我一切顺利。”Jason讽刺地说，喝光了酒，拒绝放下他幼稚。 “有件更重要而且严肃的事情，Bruce没用抑制剂。”他告诉众人。

“什么？ ” 联盟的众人说道。

“什么叫做他没有用抑制剂？”J’onn问。“这不会让他的发情期过得更困难吗？”

“Dick说他用了抑制剂。”John说。

他又拿出一根烟，驱散了身侧的烟雾。“是的。起初，Dick和我跟Thompson医生要求给他使用止痛剂和抑制剂，但是抑制剂得在发情期开始之前几周使用才有效果。所以现在这几天没有效果。他宏大的出场让Bruce进入了发情期。而他本该至少一到两个月后才会开始。”

没人插嘴，他就继续说下去。

“我就知道他会蠢到跑来，Bruce如果不合时宜地进入发情期，他一定会跑来，所以就把抑制剂换成了避孕剂，Bruce获救之后就注射了。我给了他一盒避孕套。还有其他问题吗？”

“我们什么时候可以见他们？”Shayera马上问。

“Dick会告诉你们的。”Jason回答。“Conner在Bruce发情期之后都不能见他。他会和Tim待在一起直到事情结束。”

“那么Clark？”

Jason想了一下。“我得想个不依赖Zatanna就从他屁股里拽出兔子的方法。”他抽完烟。“Dick几个小时之后回去瞭望塔。他正在睡觉。我得在Alfred下来之前，让洞里闻不到烟味。红头罩下线。”

联盟成员看着彼此。“我不确定我明白兔子那部分。”J’onn说，其他人只是叹气，摇摇头。

——————————

Bruce唯一知道的，只有他这个状态很久了。但是片刻之后，他意识到他清醒过来，可以意识到周围情况。他感到黏腻潮湿，四处都是麻木的疼痛感。，大部分都在他的腿上和身侧。他抬头，看到了Clark。慢慢地，他的身体恢复了意识。他有点窒息，因为快感而喘息呻吟。                         

他正在被上。这感觉太好了，Bruce忍不住向后甩头。他的指甲陷入Clark的上臂。他的性器射出来—干高潮—他不知道自己氧气是不是足够。

Clark在这里。他在这里。

“求你， ” 他低声说。

Clark喘息着，停下来。“Bruce？”他回应，伸出手抚上Bruce流满汗水的脸。Bruce恢复了意识。

他不想说这个。他想在其他情况下和Bruce谈话，而不是在只在发情期保留一丝清明的时候。他不想在插进Bruce湿润的下体的时候谈话。

“别走。”Bruce用气声说，他的视线又开始发黑了。“求你别再离开了。”他呜咽着，摸上Clark的脸。“我们有了个孩子。一个漂亮的，漂亮的男孩。他看起来很像你。特别特别像你。求你别离开他——！”

就算在发情期，Bruce依然在为Conner考虑。

“我不会的。”Clark尽可能不落泪。“我不会的。我不会离开他。我不会离开你。”

他得往积极的方面想。就算这是他削弱了Bruce，至少，Bruce变成了世界上一个最伟大的存在：一个母亲。一个很优秀的母亲，他确信。

他退出来，希望发情期已经过了。但是当然，还没有；他们大概还有一两天。他是希望和Bruce谈谈，但是现在似乎得等等了。他的动作让Bruce再次濒临高潮，在他身下颤抖，痛苦地扭动，他阴道的高潮传遍全身，大量的液体打湿了Clark和床单。

“Bruce？”Clark捧起Bruce的脸。“Bruce，”他又叫了一遍，但是Bruce已经晕过去了；热流暂时过去了。

Clark下了床，尽可能清理一下，洗了一个冷水澡。大概Bruce再次醒来的时候，也许还是没有意识的。但是足够清醒到可以吃喝一点东西。壁炉边的咖啡桌上有个水果篮，几杯水。之后他可以喂Bruce几片苹果和橘子，让他用吸管喝点水。就像之前几日。

幸好，这次发情期不像他们上次那么糟。发情期就快结束了，Bruce没有发烧，他固执不吃东西也没让他脱水。

他还没看到孩子，就算他在大宅进出，Alfred拿上来的东西吃光了之后，还去厨房拿了一些。当Bruce沉睡而且不再渴求的时候，他可以听到孩子们试着维持正常的生活作息。Dick会去工作。Jason正在完成他的课程作业。Tim从学校请了假，照顾Conner，而Conner……经常哭，他想要妈妈。

在他离开前，Bruce的屋子还是空的。那看起来不是适合居住，桌子上和壁炉上没有太多东西。现在完全不同了。咖啡桌上放着故事书，玩具放在壁炉边，Conner的衣服也在Bruce的抽屉里。小鞋子到处都是。墙上还有蜡笔印。Clark笑起来，Alfred一定对擦掉他墙上的涂鸦失去了耐心。

一双鞋放在壁炉边，游戏垫子上有一堆玩具。Clark把它拿起来。他笑起来，想着他母亲看到Conner第一步时候的反应。等他可以见Conner的时候，他就能看到那些他从Bruce屋子四周照片看到的他错过的场景。


	12. Chapter 12

有一天早上Conner差点把Bruce的门砸碎了。Bruce的发情期已经开始三天了，Conner一直在找他妈妈。他从外面砸门，差点把它从门轴上扯下来。木头和碎块溅地到处都是。Jason把他从门边抱走。Tim负责照看他，但是Conner差点一拳打裂了Tim的下巴，在他的胳膊和胸口留下了严重的瘀伤。Tim就从保姆义务上卸任了，Jason接替了他。

Alfred帮Tim做了个彻底的检查，没有发现骨折或者其他的骨头损伤，只有一些皮下的严重瘀伤。Tim下巴没事让Jason松了口气。他让Alfred不要给Dick打电话，他正在一个非常重要的会议上睡觉。

“我要妈咪！”Conner又哭又叫，Jason把他放到床上的时候一直在Jason的臂弯里拍打。

“我知道你想，”Jason伤感地说，“但是妈妈现在不能跟你在一起。他生病了，他得好起来才能见你。你得冷静下来，好吗，Kon？”

“ 不！ ”

Alpha叹气。他真是完全不知道Tim是怎么撑过之前几天的。他不知道该说什么做什么。“Conner你理解一下好吗？妈咪生病了。”他又试了一次。“记得妈咪上次受伤吗？就像那时；他现在谁都不能见——”

“治好妈咪！”Conner要求道。“我想见妈咪！”

Jason看着他小弟弟泛红满是泪痕的脸觉得自己也想哭了。

Tim这时英勇地冲进房间，穿着一件Bruce的衬衫。他后面跟着强烈反对此时接近有超能力宝宝的Alfred。

“少爷，请不要这样。”Alfred皱眉。“你有很严重的瘀伤——”

但是Tim已经抱住了小男孩，开始轻声唱一首Bruce过去哄Conner睡觉的歌。“嘘。”Tim轻声说，抚摸着孩子的后背。“他很快就回来了。”忽略胸口和肋骨的刺痛，他紧紧地把这他弟弟抱在怀里，欣慰地听到他的哭声转为了轻轻的打嗝。

“妈咪，”Conner打着嗝说。他暂时被Tim穿着的Bruce的衣服和歌声安抚了。

“你不需要很长时间做个大男孩，”Tim坐在床上。“等你可以见Bruce的时候，你可以在他身边想待多久就呆多久，好吗？”

Conner点头。“再唱一些妈咪的歌好吗？”他蜷缩进Tim怀里问道。

“好的，我会继续唱妈咪的歌。”Tim蹭着Conner的头发说。

“我特别特别想妈咪，Timmy。”Conner打着嗝，和疲惫的困意做着斗争。

这就是为什么Tim和Conner去了Ma和Pa Kent在斯莫维尔镇的房子住。Jason觉得Kon和Ma Pa待在一起比较可以分心，总比在家听着Bruce痛苦的声音好。他现在还时不时能听到，因为他还不能完全控制他的超能力。

他们住在空房子里，Conner睡在Clark小时候的床上，床上铺着舒服的单子，毯子把他舒服而安全地裹起来。Tim坐在床边的地板上，手指温柔地梳理Conner的头发。

Ma轻轻敲门，Tim转过来看着她。“你还好吗？”她问。

“是的，Ma。”Tim微笑着回答，又把注意力放到Conner身上。“我们只是很担心他。”他柔声说。

Conner几乎总和Bruce在一起，就算他们都很乐意照顾他，但是对Kon来说最期待的事情就是每天的最后回到Bruce的怀抱。Conner吓坏了，因为他知道Bruce受伤了，就像在仓库那时候一样。

Tim也很害怕，害怕他第一次发情期的情况。他们说omega连结之后发情期就会比较简单。但是此刻这不重要。重要的是让Conner保持冷静，分散他的注意力，直到Bruce发情期结束。

“我确信Bruce和Clark能处理好。”Ma说，她在小床旁边坐下。“我知道Clark尽最大的努力，Bruce会尽可能满足Conner的一切需求和愿望，包括一个父亲。”

Tim抬头望着她。“Jason对这事不是很开心。”

Ma把Tim的头发撩到他的耳后。“他可以很成熟的处理这事了，对吧？”

“我猜是。”Tim回答，“他最近沉默多了。好像他把所有事情都留着以后再说。”、

“我想他需要个假期。”Ma对他眨眨眼睛，Tim咯咯笑起来。“等Bruce发情期结束之后，等他完全好起来，你们都来这里做客好吗？不接受借口。我们要坐在外面的野餐桌旁，吃一顿愉快地午餐。”

Tim点头。“好的，Ma，”

“ 好的， ” 她站起来。 “ 我该做晚饭了。 ”

“我来帮忙，”Tim跟上，但是Ma轻柔地把手放到他肩上。

“ 我觉得你最好还是和他待在一起。 ” 她说， “ 你不想让他因为四周不熟悉而哭吧？ ”

Tim点点头。“好的。”

“我们吃晚餐的时候见，宝贝。还有，Tim？”

“ 什么？ ”

“谢谢你来找我们。”Ma微笑，离开了，轻柔地关上门。

——————————

“我把Tim和Conner送去斯莫维尔镇了。”Jason把烟屁股掐灭在旁边的烟灰缸上，又点了一根。把打火机扔到一边。“他今天早上有点发脾气。稍微引起了一点损伤，也许让他分分心可以不那么想Bruce。Kent夫妇很有照顾超级宝宝的经验。”

“损伤？”Diana重复道。

Jason拿了一些Tim胸部的X光片，然后拉起了他自己的T恤。“就这些损伤。没有伤到骨头，只是瘀伤，还好Tim的下巴没有骨折或者脱臼。Bruce的门已经没救了，”他拿起另一张照片，上面是Bruce的门。“如你们所见。”

“Bruce在哪？”Wally问，“他还好吗？”

Jason把T恤拉回去，放下屏幕上的图片。“是啊，还好Conner暴怒的时候他正在昏迷。他的发情期进展顺利，不像上次那么糟糕。以及，没有，Clark还没见到Conner。Dick帮他把Bruce转移到另一间屋子。我们卸下了门，Alfred定了新的。”

“我们可以见见他吗？”Shayera担心地问。“我是说，可怜的孩子……”她皱着眉。

“也许你们过来一个人会很有帮助，如果他再发怒的话，但是我不能……”Jason不情愿地说。“说实话，我不知道我在做什么。”他掐灭了烟，一口都没抽完。

他想一口气干瓶酒，但是他不能。他也许会做些什么无法弥补的事情，说些不可挽回的话。

他伸手去拿没开瓶的威士忌，有人提前拿走了，推了一杯茶给他。就算酒被拿走他也完全没有生气的心情。

“你需要放松，Jay，”Dick说，把瓶子放到旁边架子上，轻轻拍了拍他肩膀。“嗨，伙计们！”Dick开心地和他的队友打招呼。

他们用不同的方式跟他打招呼。“Bruce怎么样了？”John问。

“呃，”Dick想了想说，试着找个足够好的回答。“简单来说，他很直白，他真的真的真的很想要另一个孩子，所以……就这样”他咬着嘴唇。

寂静了片刻，Jason喝了口茶，从椅子上坐起来。“我还是得从他屁股里拽只兔子出来。我肯定得这么做。”

“好了，今天的信息量已经足够了。”Dick把烟灰缸放到架子上，坐在椅子上。“如果需要帮忙我们会考虑的，要是Conner决定呃……统治世界，命令政府放了他妈妈。”

“我们尊重你们的决定，我们期待更多的消息，以及看到每个人都尽快好起来。”J’onn说。

“回头见，Dick！”Wally挥挥手再见，“告诉Tim帮我转交一个晚安吻给Kon！”

“我会的。我过会儿会去瞭望塔讨论事务。蝙蝠侠下线。”Dick微笑着摆摆手，切断了信号。

他把垃圾和半包烟扔进垃圾桶，把瓶子拿回厨房，放回橱子。如果不是最近几周的事情，Jason不会重新开始抽烟喝酒。希望Conner回家之后就彻底戒了，等他们需要处理好事情的时候。

过去的几个小时挺安静。Bruce恐怕也筋疲力尽了。他没怎么见到Clark，只有在他拿出来Alfred送进去的托盘的时候才会出现，还有他们把Bruce搬到客房去的时候。Bruce看起来比之前健康一点，虽然还是很疲惫，所以担心的列表上可以勾掉一项了。他相信这次发情期不会有什么结果。很确信。

“嗨，Alfred，”Dick在Alfred进厨房的时候说。

“中午好，少爷。”Alfred把Jason的杯子放进水槽。“我认为Jason少爷发现起居室的沙发和他自己的床一样舒服。”边说边洗茶杯。

“是吧。”Dick从冰箱里拿了杯水。喝了一大口。“他负责今晚巡逻。”

“连续两个晚上巡逻？”Alfred问。“我以为你们达成了轮流巡逻的共识。”

“额，显然他今晚不想呆在这里。”Dick叹气，扔掉了喝完的空瓶。“他要是能也许会跟着Tim带Kon去斯莫维尔镇。”

“理查德少爷今晚想做什么？”Alfred擦干杯子放回杯子架。

“吃东西，睡觉， ” 他说着走出了厨房。 “ 继续玩侠盗飞车。 ”

“请不要压过任何无辜路人，少爷。”Alfred在Dick离开厨房的时候说。

——————————

Clark换了床单，他小心地用凉毛巾帮Bruce擦干净。至少让Bruce睡得舒服一点，不会粘着汗水和自己的液体。现在这简单多了，因为他之前也做过了。如果说有什么依然很困难，那就是听着Bruce无意识的请求，或者他叫他“alpha”的声音。还有Bruce清醒了一会儿，和他聊了几句。他希望发情期之后他们可以有充分地时间谈一谈，也许他现在就可以开始弥补损失。

Bruce会说一些淫荡的话，祈求怀孕以及……

Clark清理帮Bruce清理干净了，叹了口气，把床单拉倒Bruce胸口，拿走毛巾和水盆。

Conner和Tim去了斯莫维尔镇有几天了。这让他松了口气，但更多是担心。Conner砸坏门的时候，他没见到他，也没试着透过墙寻找，但是他听得到他的声音，这让他连忙撤回了听力。不过在他听到Conner好一点了之后，他的担心就消失了，Ma和Pa进最大可能白天让他分心，晚上筋疲力尽就睡了。

他也有自己的麻烦。几日的没有理由的翘班估计已经让他被炒了。他通过耳机接受了一些Dick传递来的联盟信息，因为他的缺席，联盟轮流巡逻大都会。他也很希望有人可以暂时接替他的工作。否则Bruce所做的一切，买下星球日报，的苦心就白费了。也许他可以在哥谭公报找个工作。

几个小时过去了，Bruce还在睡觉。Clark觉得发情期已经过去了，他松了口气。五天了。Bruce的发情期持续了五天，他恐怕会睡好一阵子。他的手轻柔地放在Bruce前额，试了试温度不再发烧了。从抽屉里拿了一些衣服，给Bruce换上舒服的衣服，宽松的睡衣，又把被单拉起来盖上。

他打算回公寓拿一些衣服，这样就不用麻烦Alfred洗他借的衣服，但是他不想Bruce醒来的时候看不到他。就算只要一秒他就可以回来。还是借衣服吧。

“我想妈咪，Timmy，”

Clark听到了Conner的声音，他转向窗口。

“我知道，”Tim回答。“我们很快就会回家了，好吗？”

“ 然后我们要带他也来这里吗？ ”

“ 对呀。 ” 大一点的男孩回答。 “ 对呀，我们会的，等他好一点了，我们会在外面的树下吃午餐。这听起来怎么样？ ”

“好的！”Conner的声音听起来开心一些了。Clark对于男孩一周不能见到对他最重要的人感到一点愧疚。

他的微笑略带愧意，因为他毫不质疑Bruce作为父母的能力。他也许对Dick，Jason和Tim有所保留，但是Conner得到了充分的满足。

他坐在床沿，尽量不让他看着Bruce睡觉这是变得很奇怪。他意识到他以前也注意到过这些感觉，但是没有真的深想。他总是把他们的关系想得很柏拉图式，但实际上他只是在对自己说谎。

他的手穿过柔软的发，决定让这些感觉滋长，既然它们依然存在 ……

Bruce软软地呻吟一声，朝他的抚摸靠过去。

这就是他为之战斗的理由。


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce的发情期结束有一段时间了。Clark看着Bruce睡着的样子，准备着自己要说的话。

Dick告诉了他一些在Bruce醒过来之后需要告诉他的事。他会在Bruce询问之前告诉他那些。因为这个世界上没有比一个寻找他鸟宝宝的蝙蝠妈妈更恐怖的东西。没有。

Clark相信他。就像他相信太阳明天会升起一样。如果Bruce可以因为有人捏Conner的脸就把他们揍个半死（Clark发现他们中的大多数都还呆在医院里，少部分还在昏迷），那么当他发现他的宝宝没有安全地在家的时候，他会做什么就不好说了。

Clark很清楚Bruce在徒手无伤的情况下，如果他的队友遇到危险，他会做什么。Bruce对于那些给他刀伤和枪伤的匪徒所做的事情是出于愤怒和本能的。Clark可不想因为他没有解释清楚发情期发生了什么而被面对Bruce的愤怒。他也不想让Bruce头脑清醒的时候，因此弄伤自己。虽然他已经受伤了。

他觉得自己的脑子都搅在一起了。

但是他不需要现在就想清楚。他需要考虑的就是Bruce马上要醒了，他得想好该和他说什么。他还毫无头绪，他有很多话需要倾吐，饱含着无意义而且不可接受的歉意。

也许他什么都不用说，因为他没有任何话说。没有原谅。即使再多的道歉也不能减轻他的愧疚，或者Bruce经历的痛苦。但是他回来补偿这一切。他回来弥补，回来重新认识他的伴侣和儿子。

这感觉就像月亮那么大的氪石击中他。

Bruce是他的伴侣。这不只是感觉，他确实在那里。他不会去任何地方。他有一生的时间给予他们证明。

出于某些原因，他仍然没法相信Bruce有了他们的儿子。从照片上可以看出，那个小男孩拥有Bruce以及他哥哥们的微笑，亲吻和爱。男孩看上去和他很像，Ma一定比当时在火箭里发现并且喜欢上他还快地喜欢上了Conner。

Conner。Clark想。Conner Joseph Kent。用他缺席的父亲名字命名。

他试着把这个想法晃出自己的脑子，但是它依然缠绕在那里。他决定把Bruce搬回房间。新门昨晚就到了，Dick和Jason昨晚早些时候一起把它装上了。

他小心地把Bruce从床上抱起来。让他的头靠在自己肩膀上，整个人懒洋洋地靠着。他们走到Bruce的房间，里面已经放好了食物，水果片，水和一些佳得乐在床头柜上。Clark温柔地笑了，他轻轻地把Bruce放在床上，把他塞进被子里。Alfred无所不知。

Bruce就快醒了，可以让他吃点东西，洗个澡。Clark坐在床边，确保他睡得舒适，帮他换绷带，每过几个小时帮他换个姿势，这样他就不至于加重酸疼。

他拉上窗帘防止阳光照进屋子的时候，听到了Conner的尖叫。

“鸡！ ”

Clark微笑起来。

——————————

Tim抓着宝宝，Conner正把种子扔到空中。Conner看着他追着的鸡又跑回Tim的脚边啄食，他咯咯地笑了起来。“看起来你玩得很开心啊。”

“小鸡很有趣！”Conner说，“奶奶说我们之后可以捡到蛋！然后我们要给妈咪做苹果派派！”

“你喜欢苹果派是吧？”Tim把Conner调整了一下姿势，问道。

“嗯-哼！”Conner说，给鸡撒了更多饲料。

“这些足够了，”Tim说，在他撒更多之前抓住Conner的手。“你喂得太多对它们不好。”他从Conner手里拿过那一小袋种子，放进口袋。“你提到给Bruce做一些苹果派？”

Conner点头。“奶奶说就要到母亲节了。我们得为妈咪和奶奶做点特别的事情！爷爷说我可以帮奶奶做苹果派给妈妈！”

“真的吗？”Tim微笑，“你还要做别的什么吗？”

“我要给妈妈画一张大贺卡！画上桃心还有你还有Dickie还有Jay还有我。我会告诉他，我爱他还有我想他，我长大之后还会更加爱他，我会像Jay一样作为他的affa。”

“你长大之后成为了Bruce的alpha要做什么？”Tim忍不住笑起来。

“我会保证妈咪的安全，让他开心，因为妈咪开心的时候，我也开心！”Conner挥舞着手臂，咯咯笑着。“我会给妈咪做薄煎饼和果汁，因为妈咪早上喜欢吃蛋糕和果汁。”

“你会让我帮忙给Bruce做早餐吗？”Tim离开了鸡笼。

Conner热忱地点点头。“而且我们可以和Jay还有Dickie一起做饼干。”

“什么样的饼干？”Tim努力维持话题，这样可以让Conner分心，让他累得慌，不会去想别的。

“蝙蝠形状的饼干！”Conner说，“还有小鸟形状的，因为你是小鸟啊，Timmy！”

“哦，是嘛？”Tim说，走向屋子。“我是什么小鸟啊？”

“ 你是罗宾！ ”

“ 你知道罗宾长什么样子吗？ ”

Conner困惑地看着他，这稍微也许有点让Tim受伤。“它们就长得像你呀。”

Tim笑了。“不，它们是小鸟，有浅棕色的羽毛和红色的胸脯。”

“ 这就是为什么你穿红色吗？ ”

“也许，”Tim用鼻子蹭了蹭Conner的鼻子。“你知道罗宾的蛋是什么颜色的吗？”

Conner摇摇头。

“它们是蓝色的。 ”

Conner咧开了大大的笑脸，他像是发现了什么。“这就是为什么Dickie的鸟是蓝色的？”

“也许，”Tim说。“你该问问他。”

“ 妈咪穿黑色的因为蝙蝠是黑色的。而你穿红色的因为罗宾是红色的。 ”

“ 我们去喝点柠檬水怎么样？ ”

“ 好呀！ ”

——————————

“我不能就这样离开他！”Clark和电话线另一边的人说，他站在Bruce卧室外面的小阳台上。“我不想让他认为……我已经离开过他一次了！”

“我们会尽快让你回来的，如果你没有在他醒来之前赶回去，我们也可以帮忙解释。”恐惧先生说。“你知道我们，主要是你和元老们，和Qurac*的关系很差，尤其是和蜂女王。也许这样可以和他们的人民建立比较良好的关系。”

Clark哼了一声表示抗议，留下Bruce一个人的想法让他很不舒服。“我……我跟他保证……”

“ 你现在出发天亮前就能回去。 ”

“ 他那时候可能已经醒了！ ”

“ 我听说他今天发情期结束。他很可能接下来十二个小时都不会醒。我们大概只需要你用这一半的时间帮忙。 ”

Clark想砸了电话，但是他恐怕支付不起一个新的。Alfred拿着一套套装和耳机走进房间，把它们放到其中一个沙发上，什么都没说就走了。他叹气，挂了电话。用超级速度换上衣服。他打开耳中的联络器。“最好我能在他醒之前就回来，Michael。如果不行，我会马上飞回来。”

他说的话一点用都没有。

“ 现在把你传送上来，超人。 ” 恐惧先生说，代替了“是 ” 的回答。

他到那里的时候，大部分初级成员和一些实习生已经在舰桥上。蝙蝠侠在做简述。这是场糟糕的地震，交火和抢劫在蔓延，政府对受害者们毫无办法。

被叫到名字的人，蝙蝠侠发出出发信号就被送往Qurac。那些人大部分是些初级和次级成员，以及一些表现突出的实习生。蝙蝠侠接下来安排其他没有叫到的人留在舰桥。核心成员被通知到会议室集合。

每个人都到了屋子里，Dick摘下了面罩。“Jason会待在家里。Tim和Conner留在斯莫维尔镇，直到Bruce醒来。就这样。我们该走了。”他把面罩带回去，他们回到舰桥，恐惧先生启动了传送器，把人传送到Qurac。

核心成员则去了停机坪，他们不传送过去。神奇女侠驾驶标枪，带着J’onn，绿灯侠和闪电侠。停机坪的门一开，超人就飞了出去。蝙蝠侠启动了一辆蝙蝠飞机紧跟着标枪飞了出去。

Clark到达受灾区就发现还有很多很多工作需要做。

——————————

Bruce在母亲节凌晨醒来。稍微有些阳光从阳台打开的门和微开的窗帘里漏进屋子。这让他很快意识到他自己一个人在这里。他感到疼痛和疲惫，就像他往常发情期结束之后一样。他不记得任何事情，但是他确定这次一定是特别糟。

“Conner？”他坐起来说，拿起床头的杯子喝了口水，湿润他干涩的喉咙。他无视了为他准备的拐杖，扶着床边的抽屉站了起来。

 

 

因为身侧和腿上的伤痛他瑟缩了一下。他掀起丝绸睡衣的边缘，看到他的绷带比以前要新。他瞟了一眼床头的电子钟，上面的时间告诉他发情期持续了六天，这么说他已经七天没见过Conner了。

他迈出了一步，忽视他的伤带给他的不适，走出了房间。Alfred也许在厨房。可能Alfred给Jason安排了什么出去跑腿的任务。Tim可能在学习，Dick在工作。

等等。他的门不是这样的。

Bruce走出房间。发现他还是在自己的卧室，但是门换掉了。他研究了一下，将这事情排除出脑子。他走到对面的房间，Conner的房间，打开了门。窗帘拉着，太黑了，Bruce打开灯。房间很冷，床铺得很整齐，玩具都收起来了。

“Conner？”他走进去喊道。

这屋子有段时间没睡人了。

“Conner？！”他叫得更大声。还跛行到浴室，检查任何他孩子可能在的地方。

他开始感到恐慌，思维因为他儿子不在家这个想法而混乱，想着一切可能出现的可怕情形。他放弃了去管他的伤腿，拖着它到了下一个房间：游戏室。他闯进去，那里就像Conner的房间一样干净。地上没有玩具，房间很冷，浴室是空的。

“CONNER？！”他叫到，继续检查其他孩子们的房间。

他不在那里。

“CONNER！”他狂乱地嚷着。Jason出现在他视线里，朝他跑过来。“他不在这里！他在哪？我儿子在哪？！”他询问道。“我需要见到他。”

“冷静！”Jason担心地说，他看到丝绸睡衣上渗出的血迹。他在Bruce跌倒之前接住他，扶他回到房间。“他很好。他在斯莫维尔镇，和Ma，Pa还有Tim在一起。他很好。他很安全，很好。”

Jason让他坐在床上，解开他的睡衣扣子。“让我们清理一下，换了绷带。你恐怕把他们拽下来。”他到浴室去拿急救包。Alfred走进来，Jason回到Bruce身边剪掉他的绷带。

Bruce屏住呼吸，一只手放在前额。“什么……为什么他在斯莫维尔镇？”

“Bruce少爷！”Alfred声音里带着恐惧，接手了治疗。“上帝啊！你在流血！”

“我相信你认出了你的门是新的？”Jason边说边在手上倒了大量的酒精。

Bruce点头，接着因为消毒剂的刺痛缩了一下。

“我猜那是另一件你值得骄傲的事情。你儿子给我们展示了他惊人的超级力量，他撞上去，想要砸破门去见你。”Jason说。“把我们扔到墙上是一回事。门已经被完全破坏了。Alfred用吸尘器清理了碎片。我们觉得得让他远离你痛苦的声音。我认为那会让他想起绑架，就算他看起来好了，你的伤还是会影响到他。”

“如果你能躺下，少爷。”Alfred说，他开始重新给Bruce缝线。

Jason拍松了他身后的枕头，Bruce感激地靠上枕头堆。“他怎么样？还好吗？”

“他差点让Tim的下巴脱臼。给我还有小鸟造成了一些瘀伤，但是我们没事。我上次听说他在喂鸡。”Jason回答。“没有门我们不能把你留在这，所以超人把你挪到了另一个房间。”

Bruce抬头看着他。“Clark在这？”

“是的，”Jason咬紧牙关。“他帮你度过了发情期。现在他在Qurac，和Dick一起。那里发生了些糟糕事。”

一阵风过后，阳台上站着穿着随意没有带眼镜的Clark Kent。“Bruce。”他屏息。

Bruce沉默了片刻。“Jason，等Alfred收拾完了之后，能不能拜托你接Conner回来。”

Jason瞪了Clark一眼。“当然。”他猛力甩上新装的门。

又过了一会儿，Bruce已经包扎好了。Alfred离开，给他们一些独处的时间。Bruce系上睡衣扣子。抬头看着Clark。

“嗯，你就站在那里吗？既然你已经两次不间断地上了我一个星期，那也没什么好害羞的了。 ”

*Qurac：DC漫画虚构的中东小国。


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce的声音既不尖刻，也没有隐含任何怨恨。他很冷静，虽然心跳很快。Clark讨厌这个。为什么他没有叫喊或者愤怒？

Clark不知道怎么形容这种感觉。

被Darkseid当胸一击？是的。

被Mangul揍一顿？为什么不？

不断地被毁灭日打破地壳，打入地心？没错。

他只是真的希望有人能字面意义上那样把他打个半死，而不是站在这里看着生了他孩子的人，心里觉得自己被揍得半死。那个孩子他还都没见过。

Bruce深呼吸，Clark慢慢走近他。他永远都不会准备好和Clark说这个。之前也不是因为他忙于照顾Conner。他只是不去想他。他能怎么做呢？

请求他留下来？

“你可以走了。”Bruce平静地说，抬头看着Clark。

Clark的眼睛因为震惊而瞪大。“什——什么？”Bruce说什么？为什么他让他走？

Bruce是告诉他给他起了一个非常好的氪星名字吗？

“我知道你很清楚我做了什么，所以我要跟你说的就是你无需承担任何责任。”这肯定不是Bruce真正想说的。

是要告诉他，Conner的哥哥们是多么喜欢他吗？

“我不会把这个强加于你，就像我发情期做的那样——”

“不，”Clark打断他，“不，我不会让你这么做，”他说道，“我不会让你像你一直以来那样决定所有事。不管你是怎么想你的行为！我在之前的发情期帮了你，然后就有了你的儿子。而你上一次发情期，如果你需要的话，我也可以帮你。”Clark皱眉看着他。“是的，我知道你当时不能自控，而且是的，这可以作为你对自己说谎的理由——”

Bruce皱起眉头。“这不是谎言——”不，他真的不想吵架。

“是的，这就是！”Clark坚持到。“你要跟我说你有能力处理这一切？你可以制止你自己再这样做？”

Bruce眉头皱得更深。“是的！如果我没有——”他该说什么呢？当然他并不为任何事情感到后悔。

“如果没有什么？”Clark再次打断他，“没有请求我帮助你？然后呢？你就不会有你的儿子，Jason不会在这里。而我回来发现我的家人和朋友都已经习惯了没有我的生活。”

为什么他在说谎？他试着保持冷静，然后说，“请你离开，Clark。”

“我当时就那样离开真的是太蠢了，我毫不否认这一点。我会给这一切一个结局。但是你不能对我这么做。”

他们两个人的声音都提高了。“我说了离开！”“我不会允许你让他远离我！”

彼此沉默了很长一段时间。“我不会允许你自己远离我。”Clark继续柔声说。你对我来说很重要。

“我说过你不需要觉得有责任。”

“你认为只是因为你这样说责任和愧疚就会消失吗？”Clark悲伤地问他。“相信我，我也希望如此，这样我就可以依你所言。但是就算它们真的消失了，Bruce，”Clark叹气。“我依然会选择待在你身边。”

“我再说一次，你不必如此。”Bruce固执地说。

“但是我想待在你身边，你还不明白吗？”Clark眉头微皱。“我想留下。我已经错过了太多事情，我不想错过更多。我是他的一部分，就像他是你的一部分一样。我希望他在我们两个人的监护下长大。”

Bruce也同样希望如此。

“也许……只是也许。就算知道我会搞得一团糟，当然这是肯定的。”Clark不确定地说。“我们还能一起养大他吗？”

突然有人从门外冲进来。“妈咪！”随着一声响亮的叫嚷，Conner跑到床边。

“小心！”Tim跟在他身后小声说。

“Conner！”Bruce把Conner抱起来，紧紧地搂住。“我的孩子。”他贴着Conner的头发说。“我的孩子。”

Conner边打嗝边啜泣。Bruce忍下疼痛以便稳稳地抱着他。“妈咪，”他的声音拉长，一滴饱满的眼泪顺着他胖乎乎的小脸流下来。

“嘘，”Bruce揉着他小小的后背。唯一能让Conner停止哭泣的方法就是他唱歌，所以他唱起了一首Conner喜欢的电影里的歌，他总是一遍一遍地看。“ _来吧，擦干眼泪 一切都会变好_ _，_ ”*

Conner放松下来，他的啜泣转为了小小的打嗝，试着把自己埋到Bruce怀里。

Clark克制不住微笑起来。在他面前是一个小男孩正天真地管他最好的朋友叫‘妈咪’。

Bruce帮他儿子擦掉脸上的泪水。“ _我就在这里不要哭泣_ ”

Conner点点头，说。“我想你了。”

“我也想你啊。”Bruce温和地回应。

“你闻起来怪怪的”Conner揉揉鼻子。

Bruce对他微笑。“这里有个人想要见你，Conner，”他温柔地把Conner转过去，面对Clark。“这是Clark。”他说“他是你的父亲。”

“你好，Conner，”Clark稍微有点不情愿地说。

“我还扭一个爸爸呀？”Conner困惑地歪着头说。

“是的，”Bruce回答。“如果Jason同意的话，或者那个坐在有旗子的办公室里的人发现了的话，他会是我的alpha。”

“不！”Conner激烈地反对，愤怒地试着把Clark推走。“不！妈咪是我的！我会成为妈咪的AFFA！”

 

【*译者注：人猿泰山的主题曲】


	15. Chapter 15

Bruce，注射了合理剂量的止疼剂，可以陪Conner一起洗澡。早上的晚些时候，Bruce在他卧室旁边的私人画室里，加入他的儿子们，吃一点时间稍晚的早饭，醒醒觉。关于早上之前的事情没有被讨论。取而代之的是，因为没有被他的兄弟们打断，Conner告诉了Bruce所有他和Tim在Kent农场做的事情。Bruce听着Conner叙述他的小度假，笑容一直没有离开他的嘴角。说到Pa Kent的卡车的时候，他的小手在空中挥舞。

Alfred好心地给Lucius打电话通知他Dick今天都没什么时间，以及他们会和Conner还有Bruce待在一起。上午大部分时光都待在绘画室，而后的时间则在游戏室，Dick兴致高昂地和Conner一起抓着手柄玩跳舞游戏。和不情愿的Jason比了几次，还有Tim，而后就转变成了一个谁分数最高的比赛。Bruce很开心地坐在沙发上看着他们玩。

他们当晚庆祝了母亲节，每个人都得到了休息，焕然一新。

在绘画室吃了晚餐，并且看了一些卡通片之后，他们回到主卧室，Conner充满期待地看着Bruce。Bruce正看着一张大大的贺卡，是Tim帮Conner做的。当然，他的大哥哥们，虽然Bruce没有生下他们，也都在卡片上写了他们自己爱与感激的话语。

“我很喜欢，Conner，谢谢你。”Bruce对着孩子微笑。Conner也笑着回应他，并且抱抱。

“妈咪节快乐！我爱你，妈咪！”Conner亲吻他的脸颊。

Bruce回应他，抱住他的儿子。“我也爱你。”他抬头看着Dick，Jason和Tim，他们在一旁看着，因为他们都被Conner哄骗在卡片上写了话。“我爱你们所有人。”

Dick笑容满面，Jason报以微笑，Tim显然脸红了。

Bruce轻笑起来，Dick说了声抱歉，他要和Tim去准备巡逻了。Tim急急地赶上Dick出去了。Jason留了下来，在地上支起他的临时床。

“你知道，你现在可以睡到你自己的房间了。”Bruce说，“你也不必按照Conner的睡觉时间来睡。”

“是的，我可以，但是不，我不会，而且现在睡一会儿很好，晚安，Bruce。”Jason拉上被单，闭上眼睛。

Conner打了个呵欠。“晚安，妈咪。”

“晚安，Conner，”Bruce把他抱到身边，自己也累得需要一些休息了，但是还可以哄一会儿他的宝宝。

——————————

Clark拿着一束花走进他童年时代的家，他可以听到Bruce哄他的儿子入睡。他可以听到Bruce的指尖轻轻抚摸孩子的皮肤，他亲吻孩子额头的柔软声音，以及饱含无限感情的低语。

“Clark！”Ma笑着打开门，Pa站在她身后。

“嗨，Ma，Pa，”Clark笑着走向她。把手上的花递过去，亲吻她的脸颊。“母亲节快乐，Ma，”

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”Ma给了Clark一个紧紧而绵长的拥抱。“你还好？”他抬起头看着他。

“你看起来有点失落，”Pa在他们回屋子里的时候说。

“Bruce的发情期结束了，”他说着坐在了起居室的沙发上。“他今天醒过来了，”在Ma说任何乐观的话之前，他补充到，“而今天是母亲节。我生命里有两个母亲，而另一个希望我远离他的生活。我自己的孩子恨我。”他抬头看着他母亲。

“哦，Clark，”Ma把花递给Pa，坐在Clark旁边，把他拉进一个拥抱。

Pa皱着眉头被Ma派去把花放在花瓶里。

“你该看看那个孩子，Ma，”Clark忧伤地说，“我从没见过一个孩子那么生气。如果他想，他会把我从窗口扔出去。”

“嗯，我想，”Ma边说，边抚摸Clark的后背。“他只是个可爱的小男孩，妈妈是他唯一的依靠，他害怕一个不是自己或者他兄弟的alpha注意到他母亲。”

“而你需要做的，Clark，”Pa把花瓶放在他们面前的咖啡桌上。“就是回到那里，展示给他看，让他感受到，告诉他你想要和他在一起。”Clark抬头，然后Pa温柔地补充道。“因为就算他还是那么固执。他也不可能经历所有事情而不考虑到那是为了你而坚持下去的。”

而Clark意识到他从未萎靡不振过。

——————————

Jason睡不着。Bruce的台灯还开着，他可能还在用平板电脑还是什么的读新闻。Conner蜷缩着紧贴在Bruce没有受伤的一侧。

“我知道你醒着，”Bruce说，在屏幕上滑动，翻看下一页新闻。“而且我也知道你非常想开口说话。”

该死的。Jason想。他坐起来。“你有没有，哪怕一次，希望我们所有人都是你亲生的？”他问道。“你对我们的爱会不同吗？”

Bruce沉默了片刻，有点被这个问题惊讶到了。但是他猜当Conner来到世上之后他肯定被问过这个问题。“如果你们全部都是我亲生的，那恐怕意味着我比一个beta荡妇睡过的男人都多。”

他把平板放在一边。Jason坐在他床脚的地板上，等待着答案。

“不，我从未希望过你们全部由我亲生。”Bruce回答。“如果我生下你们，那成为蝙蝠侠就是另一回事了。我也许会放弃作为蝙蝠侠，寻找另一种方式履行我的誓言。”深呼吸。“因为你知道omega都是怎么带孩子的，不管是不是只有他们自己，或者说尤其是他们自己带孩子的时候。”

“Bruce？”Jason皱起眉头，他注意到Bruce看起来有些不适。

“而如果我选择成为蝙蝠侠，那可能意味着我需要放弃你们。”只是这种要放弃自己骨肉的想法就让他不适。放弃他们。这种抛弃孩子的想法让他恶心。他的孩子。如果他能做到，他希望世界上的每一个孩子都不会感到被抛弃和迷失。

他还有太多话想说，但是他不知道能不能讲出来。Bruce又深深吸了一口气，慢慢吐出平复心情。

“所以，不，我不希望你们都是我亲生的。因为我爱着我当初见到你们时候的样子，而且会继续爱着你们将成为的优秀的青年，以及杰出的成年。”

Jason盯着他。

“这是你想要的答案吗？”

沉默着，Jason点点头。“谢谢你的答案，Bruce。”声音轻柔。“晚安。”他躺回去，盖上毯子。

“晚安，Jason，”Bruce回应到，关上了台灯。他把Conner拉紧自己，鼻尖抵着孩子的头发，闭上了眼睛。

——————————

“我帮Alfred做了你的煎饼和橙汁！”Conner自豪地说。Alfred正把早餐托盘放到Bruce面前。

“真的？”Bruce微笑。“你帮了Alfred哪些忙？”

“我把巧克力碎片和香蕉片放到碗里，然后搅合起来！”他指着煎饼上可见的几块巧克力碎片。“我们还榨了橙子！”

“而他在给那些橙子榨汁方面相当杰出，少爷。”Alfred微笑。

在门边，Jason愉快地拿着一个卷起的煎饼，另一只手里拿着一杯咖啡。Dick坐在贵妃榻上，Tim则坐在沙发上，两个人都因为前一夜的巡逻而筋疲力尽。

Bruce微笑。“谢谢你，Conner。”他说着，摸了摸孩子的头。“做早饭真是太贴心了。”

Conner笑起来，嘴角要咧到耳根了。“不客气！”

“Dick和Tim吃过早餐了吗？”他边叉自己的薄饼边问。

“吃了，”Jason回答。“他们在Conner起来之前就先跑到这里吃了一些牛奶和燕麦片。”

Alfred给Dick盖上毯子。“我今天恐怕得做一回黑脸了，因为Richard少爷两个小时之后有一场会议。”

Jason咬了一口他的煎饼卷。“Dick在使用遮瑕霜方面颇有造诣。他没问题的。”

“我来！”Conner说，他拿过Bruce的叉子。从盘子里戳起一块薄饼，递到Bruce嘴边。

Bruce愉快地吃掉了。

“好吧，这个也太可爱到没法用语言形容了。”Jason放下咖啡杯。把Conner从床上捞起来，抱着他，在他脑袋上轻轻敲了一下。Conner大声的尖叫和咯咯的笑声还不足以吵醒Dick和Tim。

 

——————————

 

Conner片刻不离Bruce身边。这持续了几天，每天准备三餐Conner都会帮忙。日子就像Clark没有回来时候一样。Dick和Jason轮流夜巡，但是Alfred总算有办法把Conner他身边带开，以便Bruce有足够的时间安静地换绷带。

Alfred一天下午帮他换绷带的时候，Conner在外面和他的兄弟们玩耍。于是Bruce通知Clark他可以过来谈谈。

“Clark,”Bruce倒吸了了一口冷气，Alfred正把很刺激的消毒剂洒在他的伤口上。

片刻之后，Clark出现在阳台上，穿着红色格子衫，牛仔裤和工作靴，拿着一个蛋糕盒子，还有一束新鲜采摘的花，就好像他在外面等了一天一样。

他还没有正式回到星球日报，只是遵照公司政策还在试用期。所以他将试用期延后，说要回农场帮忙，在瞭望塔承担两份巡视任务（他问Dick要了那部分任务，这样他就可以回家休息，照顾家人），当然还有拯救世界。

Alfred停下手上的动作，把Clark让进来。“午安，Kent先生。”

“午安，Alfred。”Clark礼貌地回答，而后走进屋子。“嗨，Bruce。”

“你好，Clark，”Bruce让Alfred继续帮他包扎。

“呃，”Clark笨拙地说，“这是给你的。Ma做的苹果派，还有一些花。迟到的母亲节祝福，Bruce。”他把盒子和花放在沙发旁的桌子上。

Alfred又用了一些粘合剂完成了包扎，站起来。“完成了，少爷。”

“谢谢你，Alfred，”Bruce说，看着Alfred拿着东西离开了。“Clark，谢谢你的礼物。你为什么不坐下来呢？”

Clark点点头，把沙发抬到Bruce床边。他坐下，沉默了片刻之后，“我猜……我猜我活该被Conner那么说。”

“是的，”Bruce，“以及，不。”

“我很抱歉，Bruce。”Clark皱眉。

“Clark，”Bruce深呼吸。“你们所有人都知道我可以多顽固，有些事情我只是没法说出口。很多事情我不想改变。而且我也深表歉意。因为我没有对朋友们实言相告，尤其是对你。”

“你很清楚，他们不必知道。”Clark温柔地说。“这……非常私人。告不告诉他们都在你，别人没有权利阻止。”

“我必须这么做。”Bruce叹气。“你被所有人责备，而我对此也有责任——”

Clark刚要张开嘴反驳，但Bruce抬起一只手示意他不要说。

“在你说，我并非出于本意之前，这并不能作为借口。就算你这么说，就算你不在乎任何承担一切责备。但是我依然很抱歉，因为我知道我活该如此。”

“不，”Clark说，“不，你不是的。我不会让你承担任何这些责备。如果你不想让他们知道，他们就不会知道。这是你与我之间的事，而不是我的秘密。重要的是Conner可以健康快乐地成长，享有实际上最美好的人们的爱。”

Bruce点头。是的，他理解Clark想要的，但是养育一个孩子对父母来说不是一条双行道吗？“是的，”他点头。“这是最重要的。”他慵懒地重复着。

“Bruce？”Clark向前俯身，充满期待地看着Bruce。“你会让我参与，对吧？”他问道。“你会让我和你一起养育他吧？”

这让Bruce微笑起来。“我想我们应该先让你和Conner成为朋友，你觉得呢？”

Clark回应了他一个欣慰的笑。“是啊，Pa也是这么说的。”他点头。“但是我确实觉得他真心痛恨我。”

“他是个孩子，Clark，”Bruce靠在他身后的枕头上说道。“如果有什么是他真心讨厌的，那一定是豆子。”

“豆子？”Clark重复。

“是的，我的儿子痛恨豆子。”Bruce回答。“不管他对你是什么看法，那恐怕只是不喜欢而已。我用了不合适的词介绍你。希望等我再次介绍你的时候，我用的词会恰当。然后他就会改变对你的看法。”

我的儿子。

“我很高兴，Bruce，谢谢你。”Clark微笑。

“至于我们之间，”Bruce小心地说。“我会让Conner来决定。”


	16. Chapter 16

Clark第二天又来了，想要试着和Conner见一面（他是和自己这么说的，但实际上他想再和Bruce聊一聊）。Tim这天负责带孩子，这样Bruce可以工作一段时间。Bruce给他开的门，因为这次Clark还记得敲门，而不是像个野蛮的超能者一样落在Bruce的阳台上。

紧握着手杖，Bruce打开门把Clark让进来。Clark很欣慰Bruce恢复地不错，则意味着他没有那么大的痛苦，可以恢复到他受伤之前的日常生活中。

“午安，Bruce，”Clark说着走进大宅。

“午安，Clark,”Bruce回答，关上了大门。

“我没有打扰到你们把？”Clark问，完全忘记了他手里拿着的食物饮料还有花。因为他非常开心地看到Bruce的脸上恢复了血色，而且重新站起来了，不像两周之前那种濒死的样子了。

“不，完全没有，”Bruce回答。而后他的手势提醒了Clark自己拿着什么。

“哦，”Clark把花递给他。“这是给你的。”他尴尬地说。

“花？真的吗，Clark？”Bruce听起来不为所动，但是他很高兴接受了花束。

Clark因为尴尬而脸红。

他挺高兴Clark半路去找了这些非常美丽的花给他。他笑起来，很欣赏花的组合和将其包裹的方式。Bruce知道前两束花是Clark买来的。

“谢谢你，”他说，“但是别，Clark。你不能每次来看Conner都拿着一束五十块的花来。”

他可以环游世界去找这些花，但是Clark决定还是从当地花商那里购买，让他们帮忙挑选。这听起来对花的破坏小一点。他可不想让它们在飞行途中损坏。

“我只是……”Clark深吸一口气。“我想先和你谈谈。”

“好啊。”Bruce点头，“但是你得先把这个放进冰箱，要不然它会坏的。”他向Clark拿着的袋子示意了一下。“来会客室吧。你把东西放进冰箱之后我们可以在那里谈。”

Clark点头。“好的，”他看着Bruce跛行过走廊，他走去将食物袋子放进冰箱。

他跟着Bruce走进可以看到花园的房间。他以前没有到过这个屋子，看起来是个巨大的起居室，有很多漂亮的家具，惊人的窗帘，以及房顶吊下的壮观的吊灯。

“哇哦，”Clark说着关上了门。

Bruce把花放到有水的花瓶里。“是的。”他说。“我母亲设计了这个房间。每当有什么东西破损，我们就会用完全一样的东西替换。”他把花瓶放到沙发一边的承重桌上。“你想的话，可以坐下了，”Bruce坐在沙发离花瓶较近的一边。

Clark坐在沙发的另一边，试着梳理他的想法。“请别说，”Clark开口。“让我先说，否则我可能失去说的勇气。我知道我做了很多错事，而我想你发情期结束之后再也不愿意见我恐怕是最糟的后果。”

Bruce注意到Clark说话的时候看起来很痛苦，不过他还是继续下去。

“我知道我如果现在要求另一次无限期地离开工作岗位未免有点忘恩负义，因为我知道这肯定要向你直接请求。我有需要履行的责任，大部分都和你有关，作为朋友，作为队友，作为雇员，作为Conner的父亲……作为一个alpha。我在这些方面都失败了。我希望和你和解。也和孩子们和解。”

“我……我不是很知道具体该怎么做，但是我希望你知道我过去的几周一直在考虑。大部分是关于你。”

Bruce稍微有些惊讶。他不会因为Clark想着他而百分之百地高兴，在这一团糟的前前后后。

“我不想再错过，你对我意义非凡。你对我很重要，Bruce。你一直以来都对我很重要。我只是……在所有人都决定让你远离我之前，并没有意识到，我只想来见你。”

“于是我知道了我到底想要和你一起做什么。我设想了和你还有Conner一起的未来，如果你肯给我一个机会。我会向你和你的家人证明，我能照顾好你。我可以不止作为一个alpha，不止是你儿子的父亲，或者一个和你部分连接的alpha。”

“Thompson医生那么说的时候真的很伤人，但是我知道我没有权力去那么做，或者抱怨这些。因为我伤害你，你的家人，以及我们的朋友的更多。但是她只把我当做一个那样的人。然后我意识到，我对你来说确实只是如此。对她而言，对我们的朋友而言，我都只是你的朋友，你的同事，或者那个帮Dick做数学作业的人。我甚至不是Conner的精子捐献者。只是个污染了你的无名alpha。”

“我不想做那样的人，一个无用的alpha。我不止想做和你连结的alpha。我知道我需要做很多工作。而且我并不擅长于此。我不是个真正的alpha；我害怕拥有我自己孩子这件事，但是同时我又希望拥有；而且我从未真正考虑过配偶。Alpha，父亲，配偶——但是我想和你一起，努力。”

Clark停了一下，看着Bruce的眼睛。“我想和你一起承担所有事情。我想作为Conner的父亲。你的alpha。你的伴侣。”

Bruce捏紧他的手杖。

“我很抱歉你最终和我在一起。我不是你在这世上最爱的人——”

“当时机成熟，我们会越过那道界限，Clark，”Bruce站起来，将重心转移到手杖上。“就像我说的，Conner会决定我们之后如何。”

虽然Bruce说得有些晚，但是Clark一直都是他的朋友，他的队友，以及Conner的父亲。但他还得努力成为Conner的爸爸。Bruce不能剥夺这个。而且他确信他的朋友们和他并不持有一样的想法。上一次联盟会议之所以会有那样的进展，因为大家都情绪激动，而且也因为Bruce保守秘密太久了。他一直觉得Clark会成为一个优秀的伴侣。他只是不想屈服于自己的生理。

“现在最重要的是，你和我儿子们搞好关系，你要展示给男孩们，尤其是Jason，你意图是好的。”Bruce走向们。“我带你去游戏室。Tim和Conner在那边。”

在Bruce开门之前，Clark站起来，说。“你发情期的时候，对我说不要再离开。”

Bruce僵在门口。

“你对我说不要离开Conner，”他继续说。“你为什么不要求我留下来陪你呢？”

Bruce转过身。“因为Conner才是唯一重要的，Clark。”他平静地说，离开了房间。

——————————

 

Dick想要回家。他在上次董事会的时候睡着了。那只是个三十分钟幻灯片展示，关于韦恩科技的海外发展。就在几个月前。在上次董事会之前一晚他送Tim回家睡觉了，他已经在码头取样好几周了，就为了抓获一个往哥谭贩毒的集团。那个进程良好，而显然他的会议并不。

他看着自己的手机，有个发言人正在讲话，Lucius严厉地看了他一眼。接着他的手机震动了。

Dick把他的手机放回桌子上，捏捏鼻梁。这会是漫长的一天

 

————————————

 

Tim在边学习边照顾Conner。Conner正忙于在他的涂色书上涂色，拿着一只包裹着加强金属的超大号蜡笔，Bruce用这个来预防他捏碎了蜡笔。

“Timmy，看！”Conner在儿童桌的另一边说。他举起一张纸，给Tim看涂好的一页。

Tim从自己的书里抬起头来。“看着很赞！”他微笑。

Conner骄傲地拿着他的填色书。“我待会儿要给妈咪看。”

“我确信他会喜欢的。”Tim合上书，挪到儿童桌的另一边，坐在Conner旁边的拼图地板上。“我帮你给他写点什么。”

“我知道怎么写‘我爱你！’”Conner伸手拿红色的蜡笔，开始鞋子。

Tim的手握着Conner的小手，帮他忙。“这就成了！”Conner写完句子之后，他说。

“耶咦！”Conner扔了蜡笔，拍手。

门口传来敲门声，Bruce走进来。

“妈咪！”Conner大喊道，“我给你涂了张画！”

Bruce微笑地看着Conner抓着书给他展示那一页。“这真是太漂亮了。”他拿过书，引导Conner做到沙发上，把他抱在腿上。“有个人想见你。”Bruce说。

Conner在Bruce腿上找了个舒服的位置。“是吗？”

“Conner，这是Clark Kent，”Bruce说。“他是我的一个朋友，也是你叔叔和姑姑们的朋友。”

Clark单膝跪下，矮身到Conner眼睛的高度。“很高兴见到你，Conner。”他微微挥手。

Conner小心地看着Clark。“Cark。”

Clark笑起来。“我不觉得他能念出来。”他说。“我的名字比较难念是吧？要不然我们试试Kal怎么样？你可以叫我Kal，Conner。”

男孩微笑。“Kal，”他轻松地模仿道。“Kal！”

感谢上帝，Conner一定是已经忘了他们第一次见面的场景了。“是的，Kal。”他点头。

“我们第一次见到什么的时候该说什么？”Bruce问Conner。

“你好，Kal！”Conner微笑着说，“我是Kon，我四岁了！”他伸出五根手指。

“这多了一根手指。”Bruce笑起来，帮他纠正弯起他的拇指。“Kal经常过来看看你可以吗？”

“嗯-哼！”Conner点头。他想被放下来，所以Bruce把他放下来让他回去涂色。

“他的小名是怎么拼的？”Clark在Bruce起身的时候问。

“开头是‘K’，”他回答到，站起来，离开屋子。

Tim的电话震动起来，Clark在屋子里的时候，他一直在发短信。

————————————

 

Clark跟上他。“K？”

“是的,Clark,”Bruce说，“开头是‘K’，”他转头看着Clark。“Tim给了他这个名字。他很喜欢这个小名。这个名字听起来非常氪星，对不对？”

“Bruce，能不能允许我，”Clark声音有一点匆忙。“拜托？”

“抱歉，你说什么？”Bruce的眉头困惑地皱起来。

“我可以给他我家乡的名字吗？”Clark充满期待地问。

Bruce的心跳加快。“现在还不行，Clark，”他看着Clark脚下的地毯，又把目光抬起看Clark。“他也是你的一部分，这我知道。但是我还没有准备好完全地分享他。但是这听起来很美，是吧。你的名字。”

Clark看得出来，这对Bruce比对他自己更难。“是的。是啊，那确实。”

“但是我不能，”Bruce柔声说，转过身。“我不能让你为他命名。现在还不能。”

“好的，”Clark点头，看着Bruce走过走廊。

“我要去我的办公室，”Bruce边说边走。“你可以继续待一会儿，或者离开也行。”

“好的。”他重复道。

_Kon-El._


	17. Chapter 17

Clark从Bruce那里收到了消息。孩子们，尤其是Dick，很喜欢他带来的食物。Dick还提到他已经有一段时间没有吃Bibbo的食物。他很高兴胃口得到了满足。

最令Clark高兴的是，Conner也特别开心，因为他发现Clark母亲节带来的那个派是奶奶做的，而且那个叫Kal的男人把这个派带来给他。

为了保证安全，Clark决定每周见他两次：周三，在他工作结束之后，在时间巡视之前。确保他不会打扰Conner的睡眠；以及在周六，如果没有其他的工作，紧急事件或者监控任务，他整天都待在这里。偶尔有其他事情他会和Bruce说明，处理完了就回来。所幸没有太多的紧急事件。

一个月之后，Clark在一个周一的午后突然来访，拿着一个马尼拉纸的信封。像往常一样，Alfred开的门，把他让进来，并且告诉他，男孩们在外面散步，Bruce在他的办公室工作。

“我以为都是Dick在处理这些事情？”他们经过大宅走廊的时候Clark问。

“是他在处理，先生，”Alfred回答，“但是Bruce少爷比Richard少爷更清楚公司的收支，年轻的少爷并没有准备好应对一切公司的事务。”

“哦，”Clark默默地回答。

他们停下来，Alfred打开两道门，通知Bruce，Clark来看他了。“Kent先生来看您了，少爷。”

Bruce正在打电话，做了个手势告诉Alfred他知道了，他可以离开了。Alfred点点头离开了，关上门。Clark站在Bruce的桌子前面。Bruce还忙于和电话那边交谈，在笔记本上查一些文档。

Bruce讲完电话，示意Clark请坐。他又拿起电话，播了号码，那边一个女人接起来。“接下来的半个小时之内不要往这个电话转接。告诉他们之后再打。”电话那头的女人说了些什么，Bruce把电话挂了。

“Clark”Bruce试着整理桌子上乱糟糟的纸。“我不知道你今天要来。”

“只是一时兴起，”Clark耸肩，递给Bruce那个信封。“也许你会喜欢这个。”

Bruce并不会因为花和食物而大为感动，所以Clark想试试给他情报。他也不真指望给他情报可以取悦他，但是他一时冲动还是写下了最后的几个地址。

Bruce从信封里拿出纸页，开始阅读。“你开玩笑吧，”他说，意识到名单上的人他都知道，有些还很熟悉。都是些哥谭地下贩毒机构的人。

“我昨天有点时间，”Clark脸红了。“我记得Dick说他在想方设法扳倒Lex，因为恐怕绑架事件就是他指使的。我肯定不是他，因为Lex忙于处理大都会的慈善机构事务。而且我问过他本人了。”

“而你相信他？”Bruce抬起一边的眉毛。

“不，这也就是为什么。”他指着给Bruce的那摞纸。“有了这个。”

“然后？”Bruce继续读下去。

“然后，不是Lex。Jason是捣毁毒品交易最多的，对吧？昨晚，哥谭和大都会的警探在医院审问了你揍趴下的那些暴徒其中之一。他是第一个醒过来的，他清楚地记得一切事情。承诺了证人保护计划，更短的刑期，以及可能的更早的假释，他同意配合。他说几年前，红头罩——Jason，进行了哥谭历史上最大的缉毒行动。当时的团伙是在Roman Sionis（黑面具）和Oswald Cobblepot（企鹅人）名下的。以Janus Cosmetics的名义运转，赃款会电汇到随机的银行然后再转账到哥谭商业银行的多个户头上。”

“但是Janus Cosmetics已经关闭很多年了。”Bruce说，回忆起那个案件。哥谭商业银行归Sionis所有，但是钱却不在他名下。

“是的，没错。企鹅人和黑面具被捕了，但是他们保释了。虽然保释条件很高，而且他们损失了大量的金钱。从其他银行和哥谭商业银行转来的钱都没有了，到处都找不到这笔钱。”

“他们贿赂了GCPD和法庭。这也就是为什么Siois和Cobblepot现在可以合法运营，虽然缓慢，但是确实可以慢慢地把钱追回。钢厂和酒吧间都比较温和。就算Sionis主要用钢铁厂生产和运输毒品，所有的货物和加工产品看起来都不可疑。运送到世界各地的合法结构。”

“当然你知道大部分和毒品牵连的都已经被捕了，有些被保释了，而…… ”

“而其中两个被保释出来的就是组织的头目。因为Sionis和Cobblpot没有直接掌管组织。”

“因为全部的四个人都只是因为连带关系被捕的。他们并没有任何证据证明企鹅人和黑面具是Janus Cosmetics的幕后老板。因为谁都可以随便给公司起名。他们没办法追踪销售和采购，也无法掌控毒品或者资金。暴徒们坦白整个绑架事件是两个头目之一授意的。他不知道对方真实的名字。只是说那是个不能说的名字。（1）”

“是啊，那是Ricky Leblanc。”

“他和黑面具的替罪羊策划了这一切。想用你的赎金搞到一些钱，重新开始毒品贸易，因为黑面具和企鹅人正在因为他们损失了太多资金而找他们麻烦。他们在绑架之前一直躲藏着，但是他们没有亲自参与，以防事出差错。”

“而这些名字和地址？”Bruce问。

“名字和这所有人的地址，都是参与了绑架时间的人。帮手，共犯，以及枪支，车辆，装甲之类的供应者。还有他们制造毒品的地址。Loose Lips运营的在第二页，都是最新的地址。其中三个在地下，还有一个在新哥谭的GCPD，另外两个在娱乐区的GCPD旧建筑里。”

“他们盘踞在旧哥谭。”Bruce说，放下那摞报告。

“我还是不知道黑面具指使的人是谁。但是我发现他在Sionis钢铁厂。”

“你说他们和Sionis没有直接关系。”

“是啊，但是黑面具为了钱很是恼火，他雇佣了暴徒到工厂，想亲自把他推进火炉。”

“啊，这道不是新闻。”

“什么？”Clark不确定他跟的上Bruce的思路。

“残酷的谋杀方法是黑面具爱好。他总是没有被真正抓住过。”Bruce回答。“给我一分钟。”他拿起电话播了和之前同一个号码。

“哦……”

因为Clark很喜欢人类善的一面，而且他们的好心时常让他为之动容，所以他无法相信有人会对其他人做这种事。尤其是为了钱这种微不足道的东西。他得承认，他也在钱上有些小麻烦，但是他从未想过因此伤害他人。

“取消今天所有事务。把事情往后推。”Bruce挂了电话。

“她听起来很有压力，”Clark说。

“我雇她就是来分担压力的。”Bruce把电话线从插口拽出来，以确保没人给他打电话。关上笔记本。他又拿起那摞纸，细细地读。

Clark一直焦躁不安地站着，等着Bruce对他拿来的东西发表评论。

“嗯，”Bruce说。“可不只是这些人和组织参与了绑架的问题。这是整个哥谭的贩毒集团的地址。”他诡笑地看着Clark。“我如果没搞错的话，我猜你是打算追求我，Alpha Kent。”

Clark紧张地咽了口水，脸红起来。“我一开始只是想揍那帮人，以为他们伤害了你和Kon，所以给你找了这些信息。想要给你好印象的想法是之后才有的。”他羞怯地说。“有效吗？”

“也许有，”Bruce露齿而笑，站起来。“穿上装备。让我们去收拾了那些混账。”

“等等，什么？”他跟着Bruce走到架子边的钢琴旁。Bruce拨了一根弦，让架子移动开。“你真的能——你可以——Bruce！”

“哦，我可不止准备好了。”他把Clark推进架子露出的电梯里。

——————————

Clark咽了一下口水。如果他盯着Bruce准备的样子看的话，说不定会发现自己把内裤弄脏了（但是他讨厌Bruce带着气味面具，因为那闻起来很不对劲）。Alfred显然之前忙于给Bruce做了一套新的装备。

每个部件都加固了。Bruce有了装甲，下巴上的护具，手臂上伸缩式的装甲，金属线从靴子延伸到膝盖，关节和手肘也有护甲；他的装备不再只是一层厚的凯夫拉——在其上是金属的蝙蝠标志，但是在他动作的时候会分成几片，他站直之后就又合了起来。他的披风也不再连着头罩，它被勾在肩膀上，如果被什么抓住可以轻松取下。斗篷也不完全是垂到地板上。Clark可以想象他滑行的时候披风展开成蝙蝠状。

“他看起来一切都好多了。”

Clark被身后的声音吓了一跳。那是Dick，他已经穿好了全套装备好夜巡。他穿着Bruce的旧制服，Tim在他身边，也穿着新制服。他有个钩子勾着斗篷。外面是黑色的，里面是黄色。他的短棍贴在他腰带的后面。穿着深绿色的护臂。他穿了一条比较宽松的裤子代替紧身裤。看上去像是摩托车防护裤，只是上面的装饰是红色的。他的鞋上也有金属线。

Jason看起来还是一样，他选择不升级他的制服。褐色的皮革夹克，灰色的凯拉夫胸口一只红色的蝙蝠标志，工装裤，靴子，他的头盔。而且当然，带着橡胶弹的枪，还有一些真正的子弹，为他真的发怒的时候准备的。

“别看了，要不然我就射击了。”Jason说着，戴上他的头罩。

“准备好揍些混蛋了吗，指挥？”Dick微笑。

“当然。”Bruce说，走向蝙蝠飞机。

“你不准备穿戴好吗？”Dick走向蝙蝠车之前问Clark。

“哦，嗯，”Clark转了几圈之后，穿着他的制服站在那里。

上帝啊，Clark飞出蝙蝠洞的时候觉得自己都被时代抛弃了，他后面跟着蝙蝠车，Jason的摩托，蝙蝠飞机。

——————————

Jason，Tim和Dick都安静地看着那些全副武装的人，守备在旧哥谭警局建筑的外面，旧城娱乐区。悄悄地搞定外围是最佳的方案，他们没有惊动建筑里面的人。

“我们把这个留给Bruce。见过他掠食者模式吗？”Dick在他和Jason，Tim以及Clark小声潜入的时候说。

Clark想问Dick对于赌场里还张贴着飞翔的格里森的海报有什么看法，但是他没说。“什么？”

他也不知道为什么他们在通风管道里。他们离开管道，舒服地落在屋顶的平台上。Bruce正挂在高处，开始把看守着制造窝点的守备一个一个干掉。这些人都是beta。气味面具很贵，不是人人都能负担得起。

“那里，”Tim说，谈论到Bruce是怎么在不被发现的情况下把暴徒一个个搞定的。“暴徒们都不往上看，等他们看的时候已经太晚了。”

Bruce先从天花板上一记突袭，然后用膝盖敲晕暴徒。又返回制高点。然后荡到其他的制高点避免被发现。

接下来的两个家伙里彼此很近，他用了两只不同的蝙蝠镖，音波蝙蝠镖爆炸敲晕了第一个。另一个击中了第二个暴徒，Bruce滑下来一拳揍在他脸上。之后他又用挂锁回去，荡到房间的另一头。

最后三个守着门，里面是一堆胡乱堆在一起的完成品。Bruce俯冲下来，Clark还没看清楚他怎么躲过了所有的子弹，他就搞定了最后三个人。

Clark难以相信这全都在三分钟之内搞定。他现在痛恨自己半软的性器了。

“我会对你开枪的，真的，”Jason对他咆哮。“快停下。你闻起来恶心死了。就算带着气味面具我都能闻到。”他从平台上跳下来，优雅地双脚着陆。

“待在那，”Dick跟Clark说，他和Tim跟上Jason。

Bruce抓着其中的一个抵在墙上审问。“Leblanc在哪？”他问那个暴徒，用手用力压着对方的脖子。“告诉我，要不然我会揍你。”

“你最好告诉他，”罗宾说，准备好他的短棍。

蝙蝠侠和红头罩站在他身后，红头罩抱着双臂。“要不然他会揍你的，”第二个蝙蝠侠说。

“哦上帝啊。”暴徒疯狂地说。“哦，上帝，你回来了。”他看着Bruce。“现在你们有两个了。哦，上帝。每个人现在都麻烦大了——”

“你知道自己还剩多少根骨头给我打碎吗？”Bruce不耐烦起来。

“好吧，好吧！”暴徒软化了，“他在这座楼地下的停车场！那里有个屋子，他总是自己待在那！他把所有钱也放在那里！”

“谢谢你，”Bruce直截了当地把他敲晕了。

Clark注意到Bruce比以前更强势，比他儿子们更强硬。但是这可以理解，因为这些匪徒企图伤害他最小的孩子。所以Bruce不管多么冷酷都是可以理解的。

“Alfred，”Bruce转过身去，他的斗篷在身后翻滚。“通知Jim，”

“已经通知了，先生。”Alfred通过联络端说。

男孩们跟着Bruce穿过档案室，到后面的出口，Clark飘在后面跟着他们。Dick，Tim和Bruce滑行到下面的停车场，Jason抓着钩锁下去了。Bruce打开了那里唯一的门，Leblanc在床上，和一些妓女在一起，感谢上帝他穿着衣服。

“哦，该死！”他喊叫，妓女们尖叫跑出屋子。“哦，该死，我艹！”他喊道，差点吓尿在裤子里。

“你好，Ricky，”Bruce低声说，走近他。“你觉得为了钱去伤害一个孩子是个不错的主意？”他咆哮着，掀翻了挡在他道上的一桌子酒和钱。

“我需要钱好吗！”他试着找理由。“他全拿走了！”他指着红头罩。

“我乐意照单全收。”Jason说。

“去你的！”他朝Jason吐口水。

Bruce用手背砸他，把他敲下床，推到地板上。“我觉得你没什么资格这么说话。”

Leblanc看着门口的人。“哦，上帝啊，你们有两个。”他抬头用惊恐的表情看着Bruce。

“我们今天只是观众，”第二个蝙蝠侠说。

“你是原来的那个——哦上帝，艹，你回来了——我吓坏了，好吗！”他胡言乱语着。“企鹅人和黑面具一直在找我麻烦，他们想让我还钱！我没有选择。他们会杀了我的！我只是想从Wayne那里拿点钱，没想对那孩子怎么的！我发誓！我吓坏了！我很抱歉！”

远处传来警察的警笛声。

“我是你唯一该害怕的人，”Bruce敲晕了他。他趴在地上，鼻子破损出血，还有几颗松动的牙。

————————

Conner蜷缩在Bruce胸前，睡得香甜。他们坐在Bruce阳台的沙发上，沐浴在月光下。

Clark走进阳台，看着Bruce哄他儿子睡觉。

“我恐怕今晚有些失控。”Bruce说。

“就算真是如此，那也是有节制的。”Clark说。

Bruce没有马上回应。他看了看他儿子平静的睡脸。“看来当关系到Conner的时候，我真是没法控制我自己。所有的这些，都是为了钱。而那只是一些纸。”

“Bruce……”Clark皱眉。

Bruce的本能一团混乱。他现在想做的就是把Conner留在家里，确保他的安全，甚至包括他自己的父亲。把他留在身边，自己随时能看到的地方。但是这是不对的。他不希望自己的孩子恨他。直到Conner知道怎么保护自己之前，他都会尽最大可能保护好他。

“你不是一个人。”Clark坐在他旁边。“我们会帮你和Conner，我们都会照顾好他。”

联盟已经知道他胖揍了那些参与绑架的人。而他收到了不同的反馈。Diana和J’onn因为担心他的身体状况，所以并不是很赞同。John，Wally 和Shayera因为没有被邀请一起去所以大失所望。

“我知道，”Bruce温和地把Conner眼前的头发撩开。

“你刚刚表现得特别赞，”Clark害羞地说。“看到你重回战场让人相当惊艳。”

“谢谢你，Clark”Bruce对他微笑。“漫长等待之后重新开始确实很好。也谢谢你提供的信息。”

 

作者注：

（1） ‘Loose Lips’ Leblanc 是阿克汉姆起源里的一个恶徒。

（2）Bruce穿的是阿克汉姆骑士的装备。Dick穿的是阿克汉姆之城的那套，去掉内裤。Tim穿着他阿克汉姆之城的装备，但是没有180的身高。哈哈。Jason穿着他新52的装备。我是阿克汉姆游戏系列的迷妹好吗。抱歉。xD

这个绑架谋杀计划是很烂。我努力了:|

如果你对文中提到的任何组织，地点，像是新旧GCPD警局，娱乐区，西恩尼斯钢厂，有问题，请尽管问。：）


	18. Chapter 18

“你对我说谎！你对我们说谎！”

Bruce正在他的办公室里和Dick谈生意上的事情。Conner一脸准备把楼砸塌的样子闯了进来。他的秘书跟在他儿子身后，看起来一脸崩溃，恐怕是打算辞职了。

“我很抱歉！先生！”秘书慌乱地说。“我试着告诉他——”

“没关系，Abigail。”Bruce说。“你可以出去了。锁上门，退掉我所有的通讯。”

那个女人歇斯底里地点头，急忙跑出了门，咔哒一声关上了。

“Kon，伙计，这是怎么回事——”Dick刚开口，但是Bruce打断了他。

“我希望你对自己的行为有个合理的解释，Conner，”Bruce说，从他桌子后面站起来。“你为什么没在学校，而且你的眼镜去哪了？”他问道。他注意到Conner没戴眼镜穿着校服，而校服皱皱巴巴的。但是他显然也没去学校，现在是工作日的早上11点。

“眼镜在我回应泰坦的呼叫的路上丢了。把Klarion打得屎都出来了——”

“注意你的用词！”Bruce警告他。

“——那可是在他说了些关于你的‘赞扬’之后！”Conner生气地继续道。“怎么的，你觉得你能永远瞒下去吗？”

“喂，喂，”Dick从椅子上站起来，走向他的小弟弟。“慢着点，先深呼吸几下，好吗？”

“你知道这些事吗？”Conner询问Dick。“知道他对你隐瞒了什么吗？”

“你也不能用这种口气跟我说话，Conner！”Dick对他皱眉。Dick很少叫他完整的名字，但是如果他这么说了，就是非常认真了。“Bruce可以对我们隐瞒任何他想隐瞒的事情，直到他觉得适合的时候再告诉我们。现在，告诉我们这场火山爆发是怎么回事？”

“好吧，”Conner叉着手，看着Bruce。“你想知道这是怎么回事？我还想知道你为什么要欺骗Kal？”

Bruce难以置信地看着Conner。“你说什么？”

“哦，是啊，就像你之前假装你在发情期需要他一样。”Conner说。“Alfred说你一直可以自己度过发情期，但是你却骗Clark说你需要他。”

“这是私人的事情，而且与你无关，Kon！”Dick说。

“闭嘴！”Conner瞪着他最年长的哥哥。“你闭嘴——我希望他自己解释！”他的目光重新回到Bruce身上。对方此刻沉默地站在那里，一动不动。“怎么了？你就是突然决定吧Clark拐上你的床，怀上他的孩子？并且欺骗你的朋友们站在你这边，因为你假的情侣把你和你所求的孩子丢下了。你利用这点得到他们的同情。”

Bruce没有回答。

“回答我！”Conner生气地吼道。

“Conner，停手！”Dick试着把他从Bruce身边拉开。

Bruce没有给出回答。

“所以你就利用我让Clark回到你身边，但其实你从未拥有过他！”Conner的双手握成拳头，他真的想捶点什么。“你已经受不了了吗？你已经厌倦了孤独一人？厌倦了没有人在乎你对自己做了些什么？你是不是总算意识到，总有一天，你自己制造的这种没有血缘的关系会土崩瓦解，最后没人会留在你身边，就算是Alfred，他也会在死后丢下你一人。他留下来陪你不是因为他想，而是因为他向你父母承诺了要保护你。你是不是已经厌倦了你自己导致的苦难，所以才欺骗你周围的每一个人创造出虚假的安全和幸福？”

“停下来，停下，”Dick绝望地说，他把一只手放在Conner的胸前。

Conner挥开他的手。“而你该停下对他的盲目信任了，”他最后看了Bruce一眼。“你真恶心。”Bruce从未在一个孩子脸上见到如此完全的厌恶。“我恨你。”

——————————

Bruce睁开他的眼睛。他坐起来，拧开了床头灯。桌子上的电子钟显示着3:37。他看了看身边的孩子，幸亏Conner还没有十六岁大，但还是很粘人。

他放松地叹了口气，弯腰在孩子的前额上吻了一下。Conner不太喜欢晃动，他小小地哼了一声换了个姿势，抱紧了他的毛绒小鸟。

Bruce下了床，走到楼下厨房，给自己沏了杯茶。这应该可以让他冷静下来。

手上一杯蒸腾着热气的茶，Bruce做到角落，小口喝茶，绝望地想要忘掉刚刚的噩梦。他不是想否认那些就是他对自己的看法。但是从Conner嘴里听到，就算只是个梦，让它听起来无比真实，这肯定有原因的。

_“ 是啊，我知道，你那时候无法控制自己，而且对啊，这确实可以让你的自欺欺人得到一些自我谅解。”_

Clark的声音在他耳边回响。

_ “你对我说谎。你说谎，并且操纵了我们。你真恶心，我恨你。 _ _”_

那些话语也出现在他那种虚构的长大成人的儿子身上。

同样的梦境，一遍又一遍。有些时候是不同的场景，配备，和人物，但是总有他和Conner，Conner就会用他对自己的评论发出谴责。

他的手在发抖，在抖出茶水烫伤自己之前，他把马克杯放在一边。深呼吸，一只手伸进他一团糟的头发里。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

Bruce看着Jason打开电冰箱。“是的，我很好。”他回答道。

Jason拿出一袋利乐包装的草莓牛奶，他和Dick都很喜欢。“我之前去看看你有没有事，就看到Conner似乎一个人占了整张床。他四仰八叉地宣布了占有权。”他走到Bruce待的角落。“顺便一说，你看起来并不好。”

Omega母亲对他儿子的描述微微一笑。“我很好，”他坚持说。“只是想下来喝点茶。Dick和Tim回来了吗？”

“Dick还没。Tim大概一点半的时候回来了。”他喝掉饮料，把包装扔到角落末端的垃圾滑槽里。“我代替他去工作。我是他本该去的七点那个会的替补，但是他今晚巡逻来着。他发誓不会有什么冲突，只是坐在蝙蝠车里端着咖啡巡视，所以就算没有增援也可以——”

Bruce本想争论说他们总是应该有后备，但是Jason打断了他。

“这也就是为什么我设定了所有的警报，预备着他一旦呼叫增援。我时刻准备好了。”他保守地说。

Bruce抬起一边的眉毛。“你最好如此。”他又喝了一口茶。

“我还是不认为你没事。”Jason过了一会之后说。“你有几周都睡得不好了，Bruce。这已经是这周的第四次我抓到你该睡的时候不睡，而前几周还不知道有多少次。你也不要跟我说那些胡扯的什么，过去都可以每天只睡3个小时。那是很多年以前，而且之后你生了孩子，还遭到了绑架，被刺伤还中了一枪。最要命的是你有一次规律日期之外的发情期——”

“我很好，”Bruce坚持道。

“好吧，”Jason举起一个认输的手势。“随你怎么说把，”他从椅子上下来。“快回去睡觉吧。晚安。”

“晚安，”Bruce说，看着Jason离开了厨房。

他喝完茶，还是不能回去睡觉。

——————————

“妈咪……”Conner边哼唧边慢慢醒过来。“你好吵。”

Bruce轻轻笑着，把他的平板电脑放到一边。Conner被他打字的声音唤醒了。“好了，该起床了。”他把孩子抱起来，在他肚子上嘘了一声。

Conner爆笑着抗议。“停停！我起惹，妈咪！我起惹！”

Bruce停下来，抱紧Conner。“我看到了。”他笑起来。“你早餐想吃什么？”他说着把Conner从床上抱起来，向楼下的厨房走去。

“烤薄饼！加上香蕉和巧克力！还有鲜奶油和枫糖浆——”

Bruce笑起来。“听上去比较像甜点！”

“——冰激凌放在顶上，还有巧克力牛奶！”

“我刚好就做了这么个绝赞的食物，少爷，”Alfred说，笑着往桌子上端上一个盘子，上面放着两个香蕉烤薄饼，带着巧克力碎片。Dick已经趴在桌子上睡着了，拿着今天的报纸，他的薄饼就放在脸前。Tim正在吃一碗玉米脆片。“早上好，少爷们。”Alfred开始给Bruce准备他的咖啡。

“早上好，Alfred！”Conner兴致勃勃地说。Bruce把他放到小椅子上，上面摞

着一摞Bruce大学时代的旧书。“早上好，Timmy！”

“早上好，Bruce，”Tim说道。他把Conner从座位上抱起来放到自己腿上。“早上好，Kon！”他笑着紧抱了一下Conner。

“Jason已经走了吗？”Bruce在Alfred递过咖啡的时候问道。“请递给我报纸。”

“是的，”Tim应道。“他一个小时前就走了。”Tim从Dick那里拿了报纸，没有吵醒他，交给了Bruce。

“他会回来的，”Bruce说，抿了一口咖啡。“忍耐周围坐着一圈无聊的老男人这种事从来不是Jason的长项，就算有人盯着他也一样。”

Tim把Conner的盘子拉到近前，上面放了些黄油，让Conner自己往上倒枫糖浆。“你要把薄饼淹死了，”Tim说。

“Conner，那些就够了。”Bruce说，在他倒得过多之前拿走了瓶子。“我今天可以把你留给Tim吗？”他问孩子，边拿起报纸读新闻。

“嗯-哼！”Conner说，伸手去够Tim给他切的香软的薄饼。

“哦上帝啊，快放下，”Tim慌张地说，Alfred神奇地拿着一些湿纸巾出现了。他擦掉了Conner手上的枫糖浆，给了他一个叉子吃。

Conner开心地吃了一小块。“Timmy和我要一起玩！”

“只要你不把他扔到墙上。”Bruce在报纸后面说。“Alfred，我今天去办公室。Dick在睡觉，我觉得如果我可以处理好几个月来的危机公关问题就再好不过了。我希望今天结束这一切。”

“当然，少爷，”Alfred说着给了Bruce一些面包黄油和果酱。

他快要读完第三篇文章了，还有半个段落，以及他的咖啡，正要感谢所有存在的神，早餐还是相对和平的。但是他想错了。

“哦，我的上帝，Kon！”Tim惊叫着把电话放到桌子上，抓起湿巾。他刚刚正在读BBC应用里的新闻。“我猜相信你能一个人吃好早餐是错的，对吧？”

Bruce立马折起报纸，看到Conner的睡衣上全是薄饼上的糖浆。“Conner！”Bruce把报纸放到一边，帮Tim一起把糖浆擦掉。

“好吃，好吃！”Conner咯咯地笑着。

“没事的，Tim。”Bruce说着，把孩子身上的睡衣脱了下来。“你毁了你的衣服。”Bruce把他从Tim身上抱起来，搬去主卧室的浴室。

“你的衣服弄脏了吗，少爷？”Alfred出现在桌边问。

“没，Alfred。”Tim说，继续吃他自己的早餐。

Alfred叹了口气，看着Bruce完全没动的食物。“要是他还不吃，我以后就不给他做了。”

“我会吃掉的。”Tim说着把Conner的空盘子推给Alfred，把Bruce拽到他自己这边。“Jason说他四点多的时候就醒了。”

“嗯，是的，”Alfred拿走了Conner的盘子。“然后他就再没睡过。请叫醒Richard少爷问他能不能挪去沙发或者床。桌子可不是个睡觉的地方。”

————————————

Conner有他自己的房间，和他自己的浴盆，但是从那个意外之后，他的玩具和所有的洗漱用品都在Bruce的卫生间里。他从不想离开Bruce左右，可是Bruce知道得找个办法让他重新开始自己睡。就如他想要宠爱他的儿子一样，他也希望他可以成长地知道如何照顾自己。

稍后，Bruce和Conner都在浴室淋浴的雾气里。Bruce跪下，在Kon的头发上涂宝宝香波。

“我闻起来特别棒，”Conner说，试着自己给自己涂香波。“妈咪闻起来也可棒！

Bruce笑起来。“真的吗？”他关了水，两个人都冲干净了。

“嗯-哼！”Conner站在淋浴间里，看着Bruce走出去，穿起浴袍。Bruce回来抱他的时候，伸出手。Bruce用一个巨大的毛绒毛巾抱着宝宝，把他抱出淋浴间擦干。“Kal今天会来吗？”

“我不知道，”Bruce回答。“也许吧。为什么这么问？”

“我喜欢，Kal，妈咪，”Conner说，Bruce正给他擦干头发。“他人真好，一起玩的时候很有趣。他还会带来奶奶的派。”

Bruce微笑，已经擦好了。“真的吗，你这么想啊？”他说，从梳妆台上拿了一些宝宝润肤霜。

“嗯-哼！”Conner点头。“你喜欢他吗？”他问道。Bruce给他涂了一些润肤霜。

这个问题让Bruce停下来想了一下“是的，”他点头，看着Kon。“是的，我非常喜欢他。”

“那你要是喜欢他了，我还能做你的阿法吗？”Conner的声音柔软又犹豫。

“嘿，”Bruce抬起Conner的下巴。“你和Jason永远都会是我的阿尔法。记住这个，好吗？”

Conner笑起来。“我是妈咪的阿法！”

“是的”Bruce笑起来。“是的，你是——Conner！”

Conner光着屁股跑出浴室和卧室，尖叫着。“我是妈咪的阿法！！”

————————

已经有几个月了，但是Clark还是很高兴他的朋友们都恢复了他离开前的样子。哦，他知道他们只是作为自己人为Bruce和Conner不平，但是氪星和地球语都没法描述他有多么该死地感激与高兴。就算这是假的，就算只是他们对他的宽容。而如果这是真的，那他要感谢每一个神和星星。

Jason，Dick，Tim就是另一回事了。他们就是内部人员，Dick还是他离开前熟悉的那个孩子，但是他很清楚那些孩子对他什么看法。他也非常了解Jason想做什么。Jason之所以对他还不错是因为Conner喜欢他。至少，他情愿认为Conner喜欢他。

而Conner。

每当他想到Bruce和Conner时都会不由自主地笑起来。至少他们和他渐渐亲昵起来了。

“Kent！别在复印机前面傻笑了，快把报告拿过来！”Perry的声音就像氪石砖一样砸过来，差点让他弄掉了手里的报告。

“就来！”Clark拿起报告，赶忙去了Perry的办公室。

“你可花了不少时间，”Perry从Clark那接过文档。“算了。你可以走了。你今天就申请工作半天是吧？”

“是啊，”Clark微笑。“谢谢你，明天见。”Clark离开了办公室，跑向Lois。

“你干嘛这么着急？”Lois带着诡笑问他。“你带着那种微笑。肯定是有什么事，小镇男孩，我会找出来是怎么回事的。”

Clark笑起来。“明天见，Lois！”

“什么？”Lois抬起一边眉毛。“你要去哪？”Lois看到他急急忙忙地拿起大衣和帽子，在冲向电梯的时候冲他喊道。

“我今天只上半天班！”Clark开心地说，消失在电梯里。

出于某些原因，Clark觉得和他的队友说一下他要去看Bruce是个好主意。他群发了一条信息到他们的私人电话上。落到草地前就收到了几条回复，说他们会一起去，大概下午到，差不多一小时后。

他希望今天是不错的一天，因为他感觉良好。

——————————

快到午餐时间了，但是好算他已经到了危机公关部门。“你看，”他跟他的公共关系专员说“我希望你停下一切工作。就像以前一样，我不想要任何会谈，也不要给我的孩子们甚至Lucius安排。我不在乎是Vicki Vale，还是当代母亲，每日经济，17，甚至华尔街期刊。不要接任何访谈。如果任何一个，不管是摄影师，狗仔队还是什么传播出去，不管是电子平台还是其他纸媒，我拿你是问，明白了吗？”

“是的，先生。”

“很好，”他挂掉电话。他的胳膊肘放在桌子上，揉揉太阳穴。

响起敲门声，Alfred进来。“Bruce少爷，很抱歉打断你，但是Kent先生，Stewart先生，West先生，Jones先生，和Hol女士还有公主殿下来了。”

“什么？”Bruce猛地抬起头看着Alfred。“他们都来了？”

“是的，先生，”Alfred回答。“他们在后院和小少爷在一起。”

Bruce调转椅子，向窗外望去。他微笑着，Conner和他的朋友们映入眼帘。

“嗨，妈咪！”Conner喊道。John给他做了个蹦床让他在上面跳。“我们能——有个真正的蹦床吗——就像这个一样？”

他立刻打开窗子。“小心点！”他担心地说，Conner还在兴奋地嚎叫。“John！”

“哇啊，”蹦床突然变成了一个巨大的手套接住Conner，这让他皱起眉来。

“抱歉，孩子。”John说着把他抱到地面上揉揉脑袋。

“看来蝙蝠侠的命令是绝对守则，”Wally对孩子眨眨眼睛。

“妈咪蝙蝠侠。”Conner咯咯地笑着。

一圈人都跟着他笑起来。

片刻之后，Bruce急匆匆地赶到后院。“我们肯定不会买一个蹦床！”

—————————

“伙计，说真的，你是怎么坐得住！”Jason用这句话代替了他和Dick通电话的问好。“我的脖子看那些幻灯片都看僵了，血液已经不往我下半身流动了。我跟Bruce的秘书说给我冲杯双倍浓的咖啡根本不管用！”

“勤加练习，”Dick回答，“话说，你在回家的路上了吗？”

“是啊，”Jason回答，走向车。“怎么了？”

“我需要你去买很多食物。不管你想吃什么。买。匹萨。买很多很多匹萨，冰激凌，很多汽水。哦，还有在你能想到的汉堡店买所有的汉堡套餐。”

“你这是要喂谁？Wally？”他进车的时候问道。

“是的，还有联盟的其他教父母们。你就，能买的都买，成吗？需要很多。我发誓。Alfred秒秒钟就要爆炸。他才开始做饭，还有十五分钟就中午了。清理外卖的垃圾总比让Alfred试着在一个小时里喂饱一只军队要好。”

“好吧。快餐是吧。你还要炸的东西吗？”他边问边开出停车场。

“买尽可能多的食物。”

“懂了，”他挂了电话。“总算要吃些垃圾食品了。”

——————————

既然天气不错，他们于是一致达成了午餐在外面游泳池旁的大伞底下吃的决定。Bruce肯定Alfred想做个可以喂饱所有人的午餐都想头疼了。所以每个人都来帮忙摆桌子。Tim则确保Conner不掉进池子或者干点其他什么危险的事。

Alfred先上了一些冰茶，还有薯片和蘸酱，来安慰已经咕咕叫的胃。Wally像往常一样包揽了这件事，Alfred抬起了一边的眼眉。

“不要惊慌，我带来了一些礼物。”Jason用非常大的声音宣布到，把一打披萨盒子放到桌子上，后面跟着Dick还有一个拿外卖来的小哥，拿着好几盒辣鸡翅，一堆汉堡包，几篮子薯条，还有非常多汽水瓶。

“披萨！”Conner开心地嚷道。

“我给Kon带了不少冰激凌，”Jason对孩子微笑。“都在冷冻柜里。”

Conner的眼睛开心地瞪大了。“冰激凌！”他大声地重复。

“哦，天哪。”Alfred看着那一堆垃圾食品说。

“吃吧！”Dick说着已经打开了一盒披萨。Jason分发汉堡。他转回身对外卖小弟说了声谢谢，随便从兜里摸了点钱给他。外卖小弟看起来非常感激，然后离开了。

“那么Clark，你回星球日报的工作如何？”Diana突然问，她咬了一口披萨。

“还成，”Clark说，从袋子里拿出一个汉堡。“我还没分配到什么可以上头版的任务，现在我对这种状况简直感激不尽。”

“怎么样？”Shayera从一个盒子里拿出一片披萨，把另一片放到J’onn的盘子里。

“妈咪，我想要鸡肉！”Conner说。Bruce把他放到椅子上，他拿了一块鸡肉，一片披萨和一些薯条在Conner的盘子里。“还有橘子汽水，拜托！”他抬头看着Bruce。“加上冰激凌，好——嘛？”

Bruce叹了口气。要是Conner摄入了太多的糖分，他恐怕就需要睡很多觉来消化。“Conner——”

“别担心，”Wally嗖地一下进入屋子，拿了冰激凌和红色的杯子。“我会搞定糖分飙高问题的！”他打开一瓶橘子汽水，放了一勺冰激凌在顶上，把它递给Conner。

Bruce眯起眼睛盯着速跑者。

“嗯，一方面，我得兼顾巡视任务，而且要来看Kon——”Clark发现没人在听他说话，而是看着Bruce，所以他也转过头去看Bruce半盯着那个速跑者。

“真的吗，Wally？”Bruce烦躁地说。“你能搞定小孩子嗜甜的问题？”所有人里Wally是他最不能相信可以解决孩子喜欢吃糖这个问题的人。尤其是有时候Wally自己都嗜甜严重。

要是可以的话，Wally想把自己缩成小老鼠大小，他们简直没法形容他的表情。看上去Wally正用全副的意志力咽下他喉咙里的阻塞。

“好吃，好吃！”Conner说，喝了一大口橘子汽水，和一口披萨。

“我觉得你应该就坐下来，然后吃。”Dick说着，把Wally领向他的座位。

“我得说一下——”Jason说，但是Bruce没让他讲出来。

Tim在背后偷偷暗笑，Jason瞪了他一眼。

“你没必要解释什么。”Bruce本想斥责一下他，但是Conner从一直上站起来，可爱地飘过来。

“啊！”Diana和Shayera异口同声地说。

Bruce捏捏他的鼻梁。

“蝙蝠侠的命令是绝对的，哈？”John和Wally戏谑道。

“闭嘴，”Wally皱着眼眉，咬了一口披萨夹薯条。

——————————

吃过午饭喝过咖啡之后，只有Clark留了下来，这样他就可以和Conner一起待一段时间。Bruce在工作，但是工作地点在Conner的游戏室。他要确保尽可能多地和Conner还有Clark在一起。只是看着他们一起玩耍，搭建砖块城堡，一起读书，聊各种各样的事情。

“然后，我的火箭飞船就坠落在爷爷奶奶的农场里。”

Conner紧张地喘着气。

Bruce在桌边咯咯地笑，Conner的表情让他觉得很有趣，Clark正在给他讲自己是怎么到地球的。Clark朝Bruce的方向了看了一眼，微笑。Bruce抬起一边的眼眉看着他，好像在说，“怎么？继续啊！”

“你伤着了吗？”Conner好奇地问。

“不，我没有，”Clark回答。“爷爷打开了驾驶舱，我就在里面，正在安逸地酣睡，是个像你一样的小宝宝。”Clark玩笑般轻轻点了一下Conner的鼻头。

Conner尖叫着把Clark扑倒在他们玩的游戏垫上。Clark纵容了他片刻，就挠他痒痒反击，然后把他放到腿上。“嘘，”他柔声说。“妈咪正在工作。”

Bruce是正在工作。他敲击着平板，眼睛盯着屏幕。

“你知道吗？”Clark小声对Conner说。

“什么呀？”Conner也小声回应他。

“我觉得你妈咪很漂亮。”

Conner看着Bruce，研究他严肃的脸，然后又看着Clark，点点头。“妈咪是漂酿。”

Clark爆笑出来。“哦，非常非常漂亮。”他绝对同意Bruce身材绝佳。

“你们那边怎么了？”Bruce边敲击边轻快地说。

“没什么！”Clark警戒地说。

“没什么！”Conner鹦鹉学舌。

Bruce翻个白眼，合上了笔记本。有其父必有其子。“好吧，”他站起来，走过去。“Conner，到你小睡的时间了。”

孩子皱眉。“但是我不困呀！”他抗议道。

“去卧室，Conner，”Bruce平静地说，“还是说你希望我们谈谈你今早餐桌上的表现？”

Conner眉头皱得更深了，他就快哭了。“妈咪，”

Bruce半蹲下去。“做个好孩子，睡个小觉。长身体的孩子都需要睡觉。之后我会让你吃剩下的披萨怎么样？”

“好的，”Conner听话地点头。

Bruce在他额头上亲了一下，把他送出了房间。

Clark站起来。他永远听不厌Conner叫Bruce‘妈咪’，但是他恐怕得习惯起来，因为Conner毫无疑问总会长大的。“抱歉，我没通知你们就来访了。”

“没关系，”Bruce说，抬头看着Clark。“这个小插曲非常棒，”他微笑道“我们并不是每天都有这种惊喜，我猜唯一一个这么多客人而不为此兴奋异常的就是Alfred了。”

“我只是告诉其他人我会过来看看。没想到他们也会一起来。”

“就像我说的，我们非常欢迎拜访，但是你们要是事先打个电话，给我们准备的时间就更好了……”Bruce声音渐歇，眼神飘走了。

“Bruce？”Clark担心地皱起眉，他立马伸手抱住Bruce让他不至于跌倒。

“抱歉，我……”Bruce靠着Clark，没法保持站立。“我有点头晕……”

“头晕？”Clark简单地重复道。

“是的，我……”

“Bruce！”Clark大叫起来，Bruce在他怀里失去了意识。“该死，该死！”他咒骂着将Bruce搬出屋子。“Alfred！”他疯狂地叫嚷着。

Clark脑中全是不详的预感。

——————————

Jason和Dick在阳台上，靠着铁栅栏。Jason在给Dick讲他今天花了四个小时，周围一圈老男人和各种饮料啤酒什么的，听来的东西。

Jason点燃一根烟。他把打火机放回口袋，深吸了一口，将烟气吹向远离Dick的方向。“闭嘴，这是我应得的。”

“我什么都没说，”Dick对他诡笑。

“你就这么想呢，”他将烟灰抖在栏杆上面的烟灰缸里。

“你又没证据，”

“管它呢，反正你还这么想。”他又吸了一口。他抽了一根之后，沉默了好一阵，Jason开口说。“Bruce隐瞒了什么。”

“Bruce总是有所隐瞒，”Dick说，从红色的杯子里喝了一口橘子汽水。

“不是，我是说，”Jason纠结不知道如何解释。“是啊，我知道他总是有所隐瞒。嗯，但是这次他隐瞒了一些，最近发生的事情。或者还在发生的事情。我发现他今天凌晨三点半醒过来了。”

Dick叹气。“我知道，Tim告诉我了。”

“我跟他说，我不会接受他什么胡扯‘我过去都睡三个小时’的解释。因为那都是这整场麻烦之前的事情了，好嘛。”Jason喝了一大口凉啤酒，吸了一口烟。

“要知道，他总是觉得他能自己搞定所有事。”Dick若有所思地说。“我觉得他是不想给我们添麻烦。”

“这太蠢了，”Jason说。“而你还蠢得相信这个。”

“好吧，不准再喝了，要不然你要开始喊外号了。我们本来是打算谈心来着。”Dick对他皱眉。

“这是事实！”Jason把啤酒瓶放到栏杆上，看着Dick。“他不想给我们添麻烦是个蠢理由。说不定是他太自大了，所以不肯承认需要帮助呢。我们都需要帮助，他更加。那些omega荷尔蒙还有其他的感觉和麻烦事搅乱了他的脑子。”

“是啊，是这么回事，但是你又不能揍他，也不能逼他讲出来，Jason！”Dick说。“是，他是比他自己承认的更需要我们。是的，他痛恨自己是个omega这事。而且对啊，他和一个Alpha经历了这个该死的支离破碎的连结，而那个人不是你。我觉得他完全有理由有些个人情绪波动！”

“这不是什么情绪波动！Dick！他已经好几天没有好好睡觉了！”

“该死！”

Dick和Jason抬头望向Conner娱乐室的窗户。那是Clark的声音。

然后是惊慌的声音。“Alfred！”

两个年轻人立马跑进房子，丢下刚点的烟和半杯橙子汽水、还有一瓶空了的酒瓶在栏杆上，往Bruce那边跑去。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：一些Kal和Kon的时间。

Alfred照看Bruce的时候，Clark负责照顾Kon。Thompson医生说Bruce太累了，很疲乏，已经几周都没睡好了。他的胃口也不好，所有这些因素加起来导致了他的崩溃。

大家都被吓到了，但是Clark是看着Bruce跟他说着说着话突然就失去意识的那个人，他后怕得最厉害。Clark大脑一片空白，只剩下担心这是不是因为自己和Bruce一起度过的发情期导致的？他不会对Bruce不好。而且，难道孩子们发情期结束之后还闻不出来吗？虽然Bruce不太可能再次怀孕，但是Clark还是很担心。因为他不希望Bruce如此。就算有他陪伴也不要再来一次了。

Dick提议他们不要打扰Alfred，都该干嘛干嘛去，至少去帮帮Lucius的忙。Alfred让Tim去休息一会儿，准备待会儿巡逻。Jason打算去做点家庭作业，他之前做着做着睡着了。Alfred很欣慰孩子们都有自己的事情可做，这样他就可以安安静静地照顾Bruce了。

“妈咪在哪呀？”Conner吃晚饭吃到一半时问道。他中午四点多钟小睡醒来之后就没见过Bruce。“还有Dick，还有Timmy，还有Jay呢？”

Clark擦掉Conner嘴唇上的意大利面酱。“他在休息。妈咪也像你一样需要睡觉，Dick在工作，Tim和Jason外出巡逻去了，”他说道，“吃完之后，我们去洗个澡，挨着妈咪睡觉好不好？”

Conner点头，静静地继续吃他的晚饭。“好的。”

“Alfred，”Clark见管家进厨房的时候说道。“如果你同意的话，我会照顾Bruce和Conner。我和Conner今晚陪他过夜，”

“如果您觉得这是最好的做法，先生。”Alfred说道，给Clark递过更多吃的。“谢谢您。”

“你要留下来？”Conner抬头看他。这是Clark第一次留下来陪他过夜。“我们可以继续玩嘛？”他笑起来。

Clark揉揉男孩的头发。“是的，我会留下来。如果你做个乖孩子，让我好好把你洗干净的话，我们可以玩一会儿。”

嘴里塞满了番茄酱和肉丸子，Conner冲向Clark，给了他一个拥抱，以及蹭在衬衫上的番茄酱。“耶咦！”

“Conner少爷！”Alfred惊呼，“哦，天，”他从橱柜里抓出几张湿巾，把它们递给Clark。“我很抱歉，先生。”

“没事，”Clark感谢地接过湿巾，擦掉了他衬衣上的污渍。

Conner皱着眉头。“我很抱歉，Kal。”

“没什么的，好吧。”Clark把他从椅子上举起来。“来吧，喝掉你的饮料，我们去洗个澡。毕竟看起来我也需要洗一个了。”他帮Conner拿着杯子，擦掉了他嘴上的酱和果汁。

通常啊，神一般的Alfred会给他在客房准备衣服。Conner想在Bruce的浴室洗澡，因为他的玩具都在那里。Clark同意了，还给他放了一缸热水。

“Kal？”Conner放开了他的橡皮鸭子，抬头看着Clark。他正给Conner的头发上涂儿童香波。

“怎么，Kon？”Clark说，他用Conner沾满了香波的头发弄了搞笑的莫西干头。

“你爱妈咪吗？”Conner肃穆地问。

Clark差点被他自己给Conner做的发型逗笑了，但是他回应了问题。“为什么这么问？”

“因为我会成为妈妈的affa，”Conner严肃地说，“还有Jay是妈妈的affa。我们特别特别地爱妈妈。所以你要是也想做妈妈的affa，那你就得像我这么爱他。”

Clark微笑，把Conner粘着滑溜溜的头发顺下来，向后梳光洁。“我爱他。我非常非常爱他，”他说道。“就算他不希望我做他的alpha。就算他永远不希望我做他的alpha，我也依然爱他。而且我也爱你。我爱你们两个，我对你们的爱直到宇宙尽头。”

Conner睁大了眼睛。“你能保证吗？”

Clark点头。“我保证。我会做任何事情来保证你们的安全，让你们获得幸福。”

突然，小小的半氪星人开始拍他的小手。“苹果派！奶奶的苹果派！奶奶的苹果派！”

“苹果派？”Clark笑着重复。

“对！你以前给我们带过奶奶的苹果派！”

“你想再要一个奶奶的苹果派吗？”Clark边问边开始洗掉香波。

Conner等Clark洗掉了所有的泡泡，而后回答道：“嗯哪！”

“很好，我们会拜托Ma再给你做个苹果派。我们也许可以带着你妈咪一起去拜访她，和哥哥们一起去玩。听起来如何？”

“我们去看奶奶！”Conner把水溅得到处都是，Clark身上都被打湿了。“还有好多小鸡！”

Clark笑了。“好了，在你泡得粉扑扑皱皱巴巴之前，先出去吧。”他用一条毛绒绒的大毛巾包裹住Conner。他带着Conner依照Bruce的往日做的那样给他刷刷牙，擦干净头发后，还擦了点宝宝润肤霜（难怪宝宝一直都闻起来那么好闻），再给他穿上Clark见过最可爱的睡衣，把他放到Bruce身边的床上。

然后他快速地洗了个澡，没有让Conner脱离他的看管太久。他穿好衣服焕然一新地走出浴室时，Conner还在床上。那孩子对着他眨眨眼睛。

“洗得好快！”他说道。

Clark笑笑。“是啊，我快速地洗了个澡。”

“妈咪洗澡都快要住在里面了！”

“是嘛？”Clark把Conner从床上举起来，这样他的动作就不至于吵醒Bruce。

“嗯——哼！”Conner点头。“我们在浴缸里，一起玩水！我们两个也可以这么做吗？”孩子打了个呵欠，他的眼皮开始低垂。

“是的，我们当然可以。”Clark给了他另一个微笑。“你困了吗？”他说着在Bruce床边的沙发上躺下，让Conner坐在他的肚子上。

“你想上床睡觉吗？”

“不！”Conner的眉头皱着，撅着嘴。“不困！”

不困的Conner十分钟之后在Clark胸前坠入梦乡。Clark觉得Conner在他怀里睡着这事太萌了，他不想打扰他，所以就让Conner继续趴在他身上睡了。

——————————

Bruce在九点钟左右醒来，看到Clark睡在他床边的沙发上，而Conner睡在他身上。他发现这太可爱，这个alpha依然是个非常棒的潜在伴侣。他只是希望这种状况可以持续下去，Clark会一直待在他身边，和他一起养大他们的孩子，让这个小孩子成为一个好人。但是他不知道自己是否准备好了。Bruce恐惧着这个承诺。他希望而且期许着对感情的忠诚会将Clark绑在他身边。就算不是对他的感情，至少也是对Kon的。

Clark可能是听见他醒了，于是也醒了过来，小心地用手环抱着Conner不让他掉下去，坐了起来。“嘿，”他柔声说。“你感觉如何？”

Conner哼哼地抱怨着，Clark微笑着抚摸他的小脊背安抚他。

“比下午的时候好多了，”Bruce回答，“谢谢你”

Conner把脸埋进Clark胸前，固定在Clark的臂弯里，又睡了过去。

“这让你觉得不错对吧？”

“是啊，”Clark微笑。“感觉非常好。”他亲吻Conner的头发。他站起来，轻轻地把Conner放到Bruce身边，塞进被子里。“我爱他，Bruce。”

Bruce微微地笑起来：“我知道。我很高兴你这么想。”

Clark坐到Bruce的床边。“如果你哪怕愿意接受我一点点。我会让你看到你对我而言是多么重要。我知道也许我是你犯过最大的错误，或者做过最错误的决定，但是我希望弥补你和Conner。我只是……”

作为一个记者，Clark挖空心思地寻找着合适的词，寻找另一种表达方式，但是他找不到。

“我需要你。我不能忍受一天看不到你或者Conner。甚至半天都不行。一个小时都不行。我一再地看Dick给我的你和Conner的照片。每次看到照片，我就想着‘虽然也许Perry会整天吼我，但是我还是觉得很棒。’看着你们的照片感觉真的很好，我会激动地期待着每天的晚上，因为那时我就可以直冲去韦恩大宅去看你们。”

“但是我知道你见到我一定不好受。我知道你还有Dick，Jason以及Tim对我的恨意难以用言语表达。我很清楚你更希望我离开，放过你们，但是我做不到，Bruce。我不能够。我不能再离开你了。我知道也许你并不希望我进入你为自己和孩子们营造的这个安全区域——我知道你不想接受我，但是请不要推开我，Bruce。求你……”

Clark试图抗拒他的眼泪，但是他们还是跑了出来。

Bruce从纸抽盒里抽了几张纸，递给Clark：“我从来没有恨过你，Clark，”

Clark泪眼汪汪地抬头看着他，伴随着抽泣声：“真的吗？”

“真的，”Bruce点头。他又递给Clark几张纸巾，“现在我觉得你应该上床睡觉。我去弄点东西吃。”

“不，”Clark赶紧擦干眼泪和鼻涕，站起来，“我去帮你拿。你有什么想吃的吗？”

Bruce微笑着感谢Clark的体贴。“一些谷物粥就好，这样就不用吵醒Alfred了。还有一杯水，谢谢。”

“好的，当然，我去帮你拿。”Clark擦擦鼻子。

Bruce噗地笑了。

“什么？”

“没什么，”Bruce递给他纸巾盒。“还要纸巾吗？”

Clark忍住笑意。Bruce突然听起来有点像他妈妈。“我很好，Bruce。谢谢你。”

“那很好，”Bruce把纸抽放回床边的抽屉里，看着Clark离开了房间。

Bruce吃了他的谷物粥。他看着Clark靠着他在沙发上睡着了，样子很有趣。为了打发时间，恢复睡意，他读了些新闻，又在灯光微暗的房间里工作了一阵子。早上4点左右，他打算再睡一会儿。他九点钟左右醒了，Clark正急急忙忙地穿衣服，说他上班要迟到了。Conner在一旁哈哈大笑，看着Clark快速地试图把东西收拾齐整。

“再见，Kal！”Conner咯咯地笑，伸手向Clark要一个抱抱。

Clark把他抱起来，在他脸上亲了好几下。Conner大声叫着笑得更欢了。“再见，Kon。我们回头见，好啊？”他转向Bruce。“早上好。”

“早上好，”Bruce随意地回答，“要迟到了？”

“你是不知道啊。得用跑的了。我是说，飞。”Clark笑着把Conner放到床上。心不在焉地补充道：“爱你，再见！”他吻了吻Bruce的脸颊，冲出了屋子，后面跟着一阵风。

Bruce盯着通向他小阳台的门。Clark刚刚从那里出去。他刚刚听的没错吧？

“Kal爱你，妈咪！”Conner兴奋地说，“Kal说他也爱我！”

Bruce已经过了一开始震惊的劲儿了，他对Conner微笑，把他抱了起来。“他这么说啦？”

“嗯-哼！Kal做了好吃的黄油面包做早餐，里面有糖，还有软乎乎的蛋，小香肠圈，还有，还有，还有，还有，还有苹果汁！”（1）

Bruce笑了。“你喜欢和Kal一起玩？”

“是——————的！”他喊道。“他还说我们可以去看奶奶和爷爷，吃苹果派！还能让他再来吗，求你了妈咪？”

“也许，”Bruce回答，“如果你想他回来，就喊他的名字，他会听到你的。”

“真的吗？！”Conner瞪大眼睛。“他还会再来和我玩嘛？”

“如果他不是忙于为你维护世界的和平的话。”Bruce揉乱了他的头发，“你愿意和我一起吃我的早餐吗？”

“好呀！”

————————

Clark没去上班，而是去了斯莫维尔镇。

“MA！”Clark慌乱而且一脸苍白地冲进他儿时的家。

“Clark？”Ma从厨房走出来，在围裙上擦擦手，显然是正在准备什么。“发生什么事了？你还好吗？”

“我不好！”Clark歇斯底里地说。“我吻了他！我没有问他允不允许就吻了他！”

“什么样的吻啊？”

“MA！”

“我想知道是什么样的！”Ma耸耸肩

Clark皱眉。“嗯，”他害羞地说，“只是在脸上亲了一下。然后我就飞去上班了。不过我现在觉得自己已经被炒了。等我意识到我自己做了什么。我想我好像，不小心，完全没意识到地，在离开前跟他说我爱他。”

Ma笑了。“这实际上挺可爱呀。怎么会是坏事呢？”

“我不知道！”Clark孩子气地抱怨道， “他会杀了我的！”

“不，他不会的。”Ma走回厨房。

“Maaaa。”

Ma拿着饼干走出来，塞了一个在Clark嘴里。“回到我未来的儿婿和孙子身边吧，甜心。”

“但素Ma，”

“没有但是，”Ma柔声说，他的一根手指压在Clark嘴上，阻止他满嘴塞着东西的时候说话，“他爱你。我很清楚他爱你。他只是有些固执。告诉他你是怎么想的Clark。”

Clark咽下饼干：“好吧。”

“现在，在你被炒鱿鱼之前快上班去吧。”

“我想我得打个电话说要紧急翘班了，”Clark若有所思地说，“和他相处了一天之后。我想跟他坦诚一些事情。”

 

作者注

（1）我想应该是切片香肠？XD

 


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

 

Clark一完成所有他需要做的工作就紧急离岗了。那时候刚过中午。这时候离开办公室确实不太好。但是他已经做了所有能做的了，就算Perry和Lois的愤怒也不能留住他。

在去韦恩大宅的路上，他买了些点心、几包垃圾食品和几听汽水。不多，但是够孩子们在玩游戏的时候磨牙的，不管他们最近在玩什么。

他的耳机响了，瞭望塔联络系统告诉他是Diana来电。“Diana？”他在半空中停下来，手里拿着食物，觉得最好降落在附近的建筑物上接这个电话。

“Kal，”Diana说得焦急。

“怎么了Diana？”Clark担心地问。

“不,”她快速地答道，“不。没什么事情。可以和你见一面吗？如果你不忙的话，我有些话想和你说。”

Clark拿起袋子，看了看。那里面也没有什么会放坏的东西，那就去吧？除了Bruce和Dick他没有和任何其他联盟成员好好地谈过，和Diana聊聊是个不错的注意。

“当然没问题，”Clark有些激动地说道。“你想在哪见面？”

“联盟会议室。”

Clark 抬起一边的眉毛。“是只有我们还是…”

“只有我们。”

“好的，我们二十分钟之后见。”

Clark回到大都会，把吃的放在他公寓的桌子上，而后就急忙赶去瞭望塔。这用不了他二十分钟，但是他不想因为飞得太快，而把汽水晃得太厉害，弄碎薯片。

他到了瞭望塔，收到一堆下午好和微笑的欢迎，还有些新人激动地挥手，他也挥手致意。当他到达昏暗的会议室，来自太阳的光芒穿过窗户照了进来。Diana站在窗前，看着他们脚下那个蓝色大理石版称作家的地方。

“Diana？”Clark关上门。

“Kal，”Diana转过身，微笑的脸上带着阴影，“很高兴你能来。”

Clark的眼眉疑惑地皱起来，站到她身边：“有什么事情吗？”

Diana试着和他眼神交流，但是发现她做不到：“我只是想对你道歉，关于我，还有其他人，尽管我还没有跟他们聊过，但是对我们的所作所为道歉。”

Clark的表情放松了。他没料到这个。他发现自己也慌乱地想要说抱歉。

“我才该道歉呢，Diana——”

她举起手，让Clark一秒噤声。

“我们逾矩了，让情绪支配了一切。而不是帮你重新走上正轨，我们只是在残酷地将你推回去。这不是朋友该做的事情。”

她停下来，目光转向窗口，看着窗外的星辰。

“你离开了很长一段时间，Kal。我们真心想念你，但是没人比Bruce更甚。你又回来和我们在一起这件事比什么都让我们开心。”

Clark的肩膀放松下来。他的眼神从她的脸上移到地上，不能直视她，对于自己被幸福感淹没有些羞愧。“我以为那有意义，然而事实证明并无价值。我很抱歉。对于我的离开，以及对你们所有人造成的伤害。我知道我没对你这么讲过，因为我一直忙于让Bruce明白我不会离开他去别的地方。你知道，我其实有些觉得我是咎由自取。当然也有些想法告诉我不是这样。我只是很高兴我们在保证Bruce和Kon安全的问题上站在同一立场。”

“我真的很抱歉，Kal。”Diana把他拉过来给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

“我也很抱歉，真的很抱歉。”Clark回抱了她。

Diana放开他，给了他一个真正的微笑。“照顾好Bruce，Kal。他经历了太多的痛苦。”

“我知道，”Clark点点头，“如果不是你们坚定地让Bruce和我保持距离，我不会意识到他对我来说多么重要。所以我猜我应该为此谢谢你们。我还在努力补偿他和男孩们。我也知道这不是很容易，但是Diana，”

他深吸一口气，就好像他不知道怎么用肺呼吸一样，然后缓慢地呼出，就好像他无法承载胸腔里的情感。他希望自己可以与她分享自己的感受，让她也看到他之所见。他觉得自己充满了压倒性的骄傲感，就好像他的心脏长大了三个尺码，他希望这种温暖的感觉永远不会消失。

“当我看到那个孩子的时候我简直——我不知道该做什么。我不知道我是不是想要抱抱他，亲亲那个可爱的脸蛋，给他所有他要的东西。我想要带着他飞行，展示给他整个世界。他是那么完美。我虽然以写作为生，但是却想不出一个词来形容他。他就是，他真是太可爱了，”

Diana看着他带着幸福的笑容侃侃而谈，Clark的脸上带着纯粹而真诚的愉悦。“他简直是一件珍宝，是吧。”

“你应该见过他了，Diana，第一次Bruce和他介绍我的时候，他看着我的样子，”他的语气很兴奋，“他特别生气地看着我，就好像要把我从窗口扔出去一样。我觉得他以为我会把Bruce从他身边偷走。这太可怕了。Bruce觉得这还挺有趣的。”

她笑了：“你很开心。”

Clark深吸一口气。他有点太兴奋了。“是啊，”他点头。“我是啊。”

“我很高兴，”她一只手放在他肩上，“我希望你和Bruce一切顺利，Kal。希望赫拉保佑你和你的家人。”（1）

“谢谢你，”Clark忍不住又一次拥抱了她。她的话语让他眼睛一热。“这对我来说意义非凡。”

——————

下午的时候，他小心地落在屋顶上，而后绕到前门。他按下门铃。Alfred一开门，一个充满弹性的四岁小肉球满嘴脏兮兮地跑来迎接他。Clark猜苹果酱也在午餐菜单上。

“KAL！”

“下午好，Kent先生。”Alfred说着把门开大让Clark走进来。

“下午好，Alfred，谢谢。”Clark边进门边礼貌地回答。他放下袋子，抱起Conner。“嘿！最近过得如何?”他从口袋里拿出手绢，擦掉了Conner嘴上的苹果酱。

“哦，先生，你没必要——”Alfred说道，想要拯救Clark干净的手绢。“…这么做。”

“没关系，”Clark说道。“只是苹果酱而已。”

“至少让我帮您清洗干净，先生。”Alfred坚持说道。

“Alfred，真的不用，只是条手帕和一些苹果酱。”Clark把Conner从地板上抱起来，抓起袋子。“那么，你妈咪在哪里？”他问Conner。

“如您所愿，先生。”Alfred叹了口气，看着Conner将他们的客人引导向厨房。

“妈咪！”Conner他们一进厨房就喊道。Bruce正在洗一些他们午餐用过的盘子和杯子。

Bruce转过身，惊讶地看到Clark抱着Conner，一个袋子放在台子那边。“我以为你在工作，”他说道，小心地将盘子和杯子放在晾干架上。他拿起钩在洗手槽旁边的毛巾，擦干了手。

“我申请了紧急早退。”Clark回答道，拿出了食物和汽水放在台子上。“我觉得孩子们会喜欢这些。”

Bruce给了他一个面无表情的眼神：“你知道我不喜欢给他们垃圾食品。”

“他们还是孩子，”Clark试着找个理由，“稍微吃一点垃圾食品不会有什么大问题。”

“小熊软糖！”Conner看到Clark从袋子里拿出一小袋糖果，他尖叫起来，“妈咪！”Conner想从Clark那里把糖抓过来。

“Conner，我是怎么说糖果的？”Bruce说道，看着Clark，希望他可以从眼神交流中了解到自己并不想让Conner吃糖。

“拜托，妈咪！”Conner毫不犹豫地请求道。

“别和我争这个，Conner。”Bruce严肃地说。

_哦，天哪。_ Clark看着Conner撅起的小嘴。这个孩子要哭了，他可不想如此。“拜托，Bruce。只是些小熊软糖。”他说道，站在Conner那边。

Bruce转向Clark抬起一边眼眉。 _你认真的吗？_

_该死。_ 他突然觉得自己给自己挖了个坟。“拜托。”他弱弱地请求道。

“拜托！”Conner鹦鹉学舌。“我会和你还有Kal分享的，还有Dickie，还有Jay，还有Timmy，还有Alfred，拜托了妈妈！”

Bruce觉得自己眼角在抽动。“半包，Clark。”Bruce心软了。“ _只有半包_ 。要不然我会让你吃了这个塑料袋子——”

Clark快速地给Conner撕开包装。

“耶！”Conner拍着小手，开心地吃了Clark压在他嘴唇上的红色小熊。“好吃！”

Bruce摇摇头，捏了捏鼻梁。

“这个。”Clark从碗橱里拿出一个小碗，倒了一半的小熊软糖进去，把剩下的给了Conner。Conner兴奋又小心地从桌子上跳下去，跑出去上了楼。

“Dickie！”他听到他喊道。

“别乱跑！”Bruce在后面喊他。

“好的，妈咪！”

Bruce叹了口气，坐在最近的椅子上。“在他午饭之后午睡之前吃点糖，真是个绝妙的想法，Clark。”

Clark抿嘴一笑。“嘿，”他说道，走到Bruce所在的台子对面，“我是来帮忙的，记得吧。”

“我知道，”Bruce面前说道。他又站起来，继续清理午餐弄得烂摊子，想着也许把台子擦得亮晶晶的对于早上来说是个不错的娱乐。而且，Alfred估计在楼上，忙着叫醒Dick给他准备今天去办公室的衣服。

当然他知道。他怎么会忘了Clark想要帮忙呢？他总是在这里。Bruce既希望他在这里，又感到害怕。但是为了Conner，他努力适应着。

他可以听到自己身后水龙头的声音，Clark在继续洗他忘记的盘子。“你看，Clark。”

Clark关上水管，转过身。“怎么？”

“我并非想针对你。”Bruce犹豫地说，其他话就说不出口了。他有自己的理由，他不希望自己的话语和行为表现得像是，他不同意Clark接近Conner。

“我知道。”Clark安静地说。

Bruce又叹了口气，希望自己能说出想要表达的话，但是并不能。他永远说不出口。

Ma Kent以前说过，现在也会这么说，Conner长得特别像Clark小时候。Conner刚出生的时候，她在法国陪着他们一段时间。他知道Ma是好意帮忙，他也知道她之所以这么做是因为她知道Bruce没有任何带这么小的孩子的经验。但是对Bruce来说，这恐怕伤害大于帮助，幸亏Pa Kent看出来了。

Ma和Pa去那里是帮忙的，而不是取而代之。

但是Bruce却会有这种感觉。这极大地打击了Bruce抚养Conner的自信。在那个Ma下意识帮忙的一周，Bruce几乎想过把孩子交给她，但是他不能离开孩子。她对孩子的照顾让Bruce觉得自己毫无用处，不能照顾他自己的儿子。接下来的几天，Bruce几乎希望他没有和Clark上过床。他也更加希望Clark回来。

直到现在，他有时候还是会这么想，在梦到Conner对他表达不满的梦里。有时他想，自己是否真的能有一天离开自己设下的牢笼。

Pa Kent和Ma谈过，于是她不再那么做了，尽管她还是给了非常好的建议，Bruce对此很是感激。Conner用他自己的方式慢慢地让Bruce觉得自己还是重要的。像是Bruce一到他就安静下来，或者在喂食的时候用和Clark一样的蓝色眼睛紧紧地盯着他。这个孩子是Clark唯一留给他的东西。就算Clark决定回来，也不能保证他会负责，不能保证他不会把孩子从他身边带走。就像其他不小心让自己不喜欢的omega生了孩子的alpha一样。

但是Clark留下来陪着他。他选择陪伴着他，照顾Conner，和Conner玩耍，给他讲故事，拿些小物件给他玩。

他还告诉他们，他爱他们两个。

这远超过他的想象。他就像任何一个omega一样因为合理的推测而害怕。有时候这些害怕占据了上风。

他知道Clark不是个真正的alpha。他知道他永远不会带走宝宝，但是他害怕Clark会这么做，就像其他那些得到法律许可从他们的omega手里拿走宝宝的监护权的alpha一样。他知道Clark永远不会变成那样，但是他害怕这种可能性。他感到恐慌。

“嘿。”Clark担心地说道，拉着Bruce到凳子上坐下。

“哈？”Bruce抬头看着他。

“如果你觉得不舒服，在这里坐一会儿，我来清理。”

Bruce发现他自己没什么可抗议的，只能面无表情地看着Clark在厨房里忙碌。

事情总是在变化。他只是不知道这是不是最好的。在很长的时间里，那些想法和Clark回来的梦幻，那些回想童话故事一样的结局，以及之后幸福的结局。但是这真的是他希望的吗？他们自己也一直都很幸福了，而且Jason似乎有不同的看法。Jason做他的alpha很尽责，而且，虽然有点粗线条，但确实是个甜心。

“也许你该躺下。”

“什么？”Bruce抬头看他。

Clark盯着他，“Bruce，你确定你可以站起来吗？你吃了午饭吗？”

“嗯。吃了，”Bruce带着防卫性的口吻迅速回答了。“我很好，而且是的，我吃过午饭了。我只是在想很多事情。”

Clark不是那种人，他的逻辑坚持道，但是这不能阻止他想着Clark只是说他想听的话，以便继续留下来照顾Conner。而这不会持久的。

“Bruce,”Clark小心翼翼地问，他知道自己正走在蛋壳上，必须行事小心。“我今天早上说的都是真心话。我真的爱你。我不是出于对Kon负责才说的，不是你现在想的那样的。”

Bruce的眼睛瞪大了。什么？

“我知道的，因为这就是你给我的感觉，”Clark的肩膀今天第二次垮下来，“我理解你抗拒给予我你的信任。但是我猜，和所有人一样，我比任何人都清楚赢得你的信任有多么难。我发誓我今天早上说爱你并不是谎话。我从不对此说谎。”

Bruce不知道该怎么说。他被震撼了，整个人僵住了，既开心有害怕——就好像他既希望紧紧地抱住Clark，再也不放他走，又想就此逃开。

“我不是逼你现在做选择，或者给我一个答案。我只是想告诉你我不会放弃你。”

他没法把眼睛从他脸上移开。

“我永远会在这里陪着你，Bruce。就算你不这样认为，我也不会去任何地方。”Clark俯身，在Bruce的前额上印下一个吻。

这让Bruce沉浸了一会儿，才总算是消化了Clark说的话，他再一次哑口无言。“谢谢你，Clark，感谢你的诚恳。”他从椅子上下来，“我要去看看Conner。”他说着离开了厨房。

Clark叹了口气，希望Bruce可以讲出他真实的感受，以及想要什么。他看着Bruce离开，把吃的放进柜子，汽水放进冰箱。

————

Bruce在Dick的房间里发现了Conner，他正在完成Alfred交给他的叫醒哥哥的任务。一包糖被忘在Dick的床头柜上。

“伙计，别那么恼人。”Dick嘟囔着把Conner拽到他毯子底下陪着他。

Conner尖叫，大笑，在毯子底下四处乱踢。Bruce把他们身上的毯子揭开。“Richard，该起了。你一个小时之后要去工作。”

“我不想去学校，”Dick哼唧，“再五分钟。”

Bruce温柔地将Conner从Dick怀里抱出来，Conner乱踢不小心踢到了Dick的鼻子。Bruce噗地笑了。

“哦！”Dick把手放在鼻子上，确认没有流血，“哦，我的天！你们两个太坏了！”他说着坐起来。“一个义警要做些什么才能获得一些休息啊？”

“去洗澡，下楼，吃你的早午饭，”Bruce说，“然后准备好去工作。”

“你今天要穿的衣服，少爷，”Alfred从Dick的壁橱里走出来，放下Dick的外套。

“再五分钟，”Dick躺下，把枕头压在头上。

——————

Jason从冰箱里拿了一瓶啤酒，砰地一声打开。他看着Clark擦干盘子。这激怒了他。

他痛饮了一口冰凉的啤酒：“你知道什么特别烦人吗？”

Clark打了个寒颤，停下了手上的事情，转过身。“不知道，”他蠢兮兮地回答。

“就是某个艹他妈的精神病贱人把你的屎都打出来了，用一根撬棍和炸弹杀了你。”

Clark不知道这是怎么回事。

“知道有什么比这更恼人的吗？”Jason皱着眉说。

Clark摇摇头。Jason又喝了一大口啤酒。

“某个婊子埋了你然后就当没这回事。比这更烦的呢？就是某个操他妈的神经病以为自己是上帝把你复活。但是你知道什么才真正让我心烦？”

Clark这次不敢摇头了。

“某个吃屎的混蛋，攫取了我辛苦建立起来的所有一切。”Jason的音量提高了，“就因为他从某个几光年外的石头回来了。他跳着华尔兹进到我家，就像个该死的胜利归来的骑士，穿着天煞的装甲骑着该死的白马，等着庆祝。”

Jason的脸因为愤怒而变红。

“你觉得就因为我允许你在这里，就因为我允许你帮他度过发情期，就因为我让你和他们相处，就代表着我会让你觉得在此有一席之地？”

Clark知道Jason有对他这么做的权利，但是他不想只是站在这里。“不，我——”

“你TM完全错了！”Jason瞪着他。“我在这里。我照顾了他，我照顾了Kon。是我让他振作起来，就算没有你我也会继续让他好好的！我会继续履行我作为他alpha的责任，但是你你知道什么是真正该死的事情吗，混账？”

Jason压抑着将酒瓶扔向Clark的冲动。

“是就算你让他经历了那么多该死的事情之后，就算你让这个家庭经历了那么多该死的事情之后，他还是会选择你。”

他没有回答。他无法回答。“那么告诉我该怎么做！我必须做什么？”

“我希望你离开！”Jason喊叫道，“那即是我想你做的！那是我一直希望你做的！我希望你离我们远点，做你掀起这场该死的风暴之前所做的事情。回你的冰城堡去，和Lois Lane做爱，救树上的小猫——我不在乎你干什么！”

“我不能这么做——”

“你知道我还想要什么吗？我希望他选择我！”眼泪从Jason的眼睛里流下来。“我希望是那个更加重要的人，因为我是他的alpha，你不是！我是那个天知道在什么时间给他泡茶，缓解恶心感的人。我才是Kon出生的时候陪在他身边的人。我才是那个换尿布，凌晨四点给Kon喂奶，早上七点还有个会议的人。Kon第一次说话，第一次走路，第一次吃固体食物的时候我都陪着他们。我教他读书，数数，区分颜色。我在这里，而你不在！我比你任何时候都更爱他们两个。”

“Jason。”

第二任罗宾转头看向声音的方向。站在厨房的门口，是他的继父。“Bruce。”


	21. Chapter 21

Jason享受着叶子的沙沙声，洒在身上的温暖的阳光，小鸟的喳喳声，还有小松鼠们，这些都让他冷静下来。他叹了口气，看着指关节。那些关节划伤了，泛着淤青，正在流血。他之前将怒火发泄到他现在坐着的这棵树上。  
他有权利愤怒，他只是没料到这让他表现得像个不成熟的小混蛋。好吧，大家确实一直觉得他是个混蛋，而且他也是用这种不成熟的力量来抵抗Conner不能往自己的煎饼里加香蕉的愤怒。但是这也不是他强行在他和Bruce之间造成如此大隔阂的理由，比那个撬棍事件还要糟糕。  
向后靠着树干，他闭上眼睛，深呼吸。他要是睡着了或许会掉下去，砸坏什么东西，但是他一点也不想管。  
“嘿。”  
“请你离开，”Jason说，“我想单独待一会儿，Bruce。”  
Bruce叹一口气。“至少让我帮你包扎一下手会让我宽慰些。”他看着树上的血迹，已经干了。“从树上下来吧，Jason，让我看看你的手。”  
略带着犹豫，Jason跳下了树，优雅地落地，虽然有点重，他坐在凉爽的草地上。Bruce在他肩膀上搭上毯子，坐在他面前，给伤口消毒。  
“嘿！哦！”Jason皱着眉，想把手拽回来。“小心！”  
“哦，嘘。”Bruce怜爱地说，没让Jason把手收回去，“别像个大孩子一样。”  
“你干嘛不用那些不会蜇得疼的？”Jason抱怨道。  
“过来，”Bruce拽着Jason的手，他又企图把手收回去。“你可经历过比蜇人的消毒剂糟糕得多的东西。”  
“是啊，我过去总是打吗啡，然后还死了。”Jason沉着脸残酷地对Bruce说。  
“哎，”Bruce哼了一声，开始给关节缠上绷带，“我觉得你之所以总是抱怨，只是因为你想要得到关注。”  
Jason没说话。但是Bruce是正确的。  
Bruce将绷带捆好，确保它们不会松脱得太快。“另一只手。”他说道，Jason听话地把手放到Bruce的膝盖上。Bruce开始给他包扎。  
Jason瑟缩了一下。他手抽搐的时候，Bruce停下来等了等，他笑了。  
“怎么了？”他皱起眉头。  
“没什么，”Bruce说道。他只是想起来Dick和Jason小时候，总是哭，当然他们现在是不会承认的。  
Bruce包好了，把药重新放回急救盒里：“你是和我回屋子里，还是在这里待到晚餐？”  
Jason避开他的目光。“我很抱歉。”他小声说，“我说了那些话。”Jason盯着草地，好像那比Bruce的脸更有趣，Bruce也许会觉得这挺蠢的。“我是说我很抱歉我说了那些话，但是我并不对所说的内容以及对象道歉。还有我的说话方式。我不会对他说抱歉。因为这就是我的感受！”  
他拉紧了裹着的毯子，还是不看Bruce。Bruce坐到他身边。他的养父没有马上说话，让Jason有更多的时间去思考他早些时候的行为。  
Jason只是不想事情发生改变，就像Bruce一样。但是更多的是因为他自私，他想Bruce待在他身边。他不想让Bruce被人带走，就像他当初被带离Bruce身边一样。难道他希望别人在乎他的想法很过分吗？希望他是最重要的，希望他被放在第一位，难道过分吗？难道不喜欢Clark就那么糟糕吗？他表现得就像一个孩子不喜欢他家长的新男朋友一样。  
“有一天，你会认识一个足够好的，可以做你伴侣的人。”  
Jason讪笑：“你看看你都经历了些什么。”  
“嗯。”  
“你……”Jason觉得自己不想说完这个句子，“你还觉得他是个理想的伴侣吗？”  
Bruce听出他儿子声音中的忧郁。他知道他的答案不是Jason想听到的。  
“是的，”Bruce思考了片刻之后说，“他证明了他是个很优秀的伴侣，我很难否认这一点。”  
“好吧，”Jason柔声说。Bruce要是为了完成和Clark的绑定而把他赶出去呢？“我猜我该打包我的东西了，哈？”他觉得主动承认他又无家可归了比较好。  
“我没打算把你赶走啊，傻孩子。”  
Jason看着Bruce。“你没打算？”  
“当然不。我不知道为什么要这么做。”  
“但是你要和他绑定了。”Jason小心地研究着Bruce的表情，仔细寻找他说谎的迹象。  
Bruce花了片刻来看懂Jason脸上的表情。他看起来很惊恐，无助，要是Bruce说了什么他意料之中的可怕事情，他就要暴走了。“所以呢？”  
Jason现在看起来就要哭了：“你不会把我踢出去？”  
“我不喜欢重复自己的话，Jason。”Bruce的嘴唇微微地勾起来。  
他的二儿子努力压制着哭泣的冲动。他这方面挺成功的。“你不会把我踢出去。”他抽着鼻子说。  
Bruce揉揉男孩的头发，“不。”他笑道，“你怎么会那么想呢。”  
Jason打了个嗝：“我看见电视上播过这样的电视剧。”  
这让Bruce发笑了。Jason有很多天赋，很多成就，肩负着很多责任，但是，他还是个孩子。“还记得你小时候我是怎么说电视节目的？”  
“电视上播的什么都别信。”Jason用毯子擦掉眼泪。  
“看来你是忘了啊。”Bruce递给他一条手帕。  
Jason感激地接过，擦擦他的鼻子，努力调整情绪。“要是超人打算把我踢出去呢？”  
“那我就先把他踢出去。”  
“你保证？”  
“我保证。”


	22. Chapter 22

Ma有时候觉得Bruce的孩子们对昵称这件事太严肃了。她站在门廊看着Jason。他正栖在房子附近的树上，手里拿着一瓶啤酒和一根烟。  
她看着男孩猛吸一口烟，忧愁地叹了口气。Jason是个有恶习的孩子。这三个孩子都被迫迅速地成长，太早面对这个凶险的世界。  
“你在上面没问题吗？”她走近大树问道。  
Jason吐出一口烟，喝了一口啤酒。“我会说没事，但是那是说谎。”他回答道。  
“这些对你可不好，你知道吧。”过了一会儿，Ma柔声说道。  
如果和他对话的人，不是这个对他来说最像祖母的人，他也许会说“至少我死得时候很清楚自己是死于肝硬化或者肺癌，要是我现在的职业没有先要了我的命。”但是现在他只是说：“我知道了。”  
Ma点点头：“我能请你下来聊聊吗？”  
Jason权衡着下去的利弊，但最终他还是下去了。他轰地一声落在地上，和Bruce、Dick、Tim都非常不同。他把烟扔到地上，踩灭了它。  
“你会把它捡起来，然后扔到垃圾桶里的，对吧，亲爱的？”她带着笑意温柔地说。  
Jason抓紧了手上的啤酒。  
“我知道这很难，甜心。”Ma把手放在Jason肩膀上安慰他，“但是我为你像个成熟的大男孩一样的作为感到欣慰。”  
Jason皱眉看着她：“这事上我不想再做个大男孩了。”他说道，“我一开始就没想只这事上做个成熟男孩。”  
“而是你要是不提上大男孩的裤子，解决不了任何问题。而你的做法非常有勇气，Jason。”Ma捧起他的脸颊，“这也许不是你希望的，但这是对大家而言最好的结果。我这么说不只是因为Clark是我儿子，而且我觉得每个人都该有第二次机会。对你来说，就是你可以拥有自己的家庭，对Clark来说就是可以和Bruce在一起。对Bruce来说就是有一次和Clark和好的机会，对Conner来说就是有一个了解他父亲的机会。”  
眉头的褶皱并没有从Jason英俊的脸上消去：“我从没考虑过属于自己的家庭——我是说我只想过做Bruce的alpha。”  
“那么，我想现在你该寻找一个新的梦想了，亲爱的。”Ma对他微笑。  
“我觉得没有那么容易。”Jason柔声说。  
“事情什么时候简单过？”Ma温柔地问。“但是你是个神奇男孩，Jason。我确信你会没事的。”她轻拍他的脸颊，这让Jason，一个六英尺高的汉子，觉得自己像个十岁小孩。“来吧，我们要吃午饭了。捡起烟头，把它扔掉。啤酒也别放在树底下。”  
“好的，Ma。”Jason乖乖地捡起烟头，跑到屋子把灭掉的过滤嘴扔到垃圾桶里。  
等他回到树下，Dick已经把野餐毯子铺到草地上了。就在他刚刚待过的树下。Bruce、Pa Kent和Ma Kent拿着午餐篮从屋子里出来。Tim在他们后面拿着纸盘子、塑料杯子和餐具。Conner兴奋地跟着Tim，手里拿着一瓶汽水。Clark最后一个离开精致的宅邸，他拿着一个大冷却器，里面毫无疑问装着剩下的饮料，也许还有Ma做的秘密甜品，和一个冰柜。Jason看着Bruce和Ma把食物放下，Tim分发盘子，Clark给每个人递上装好了冰块和汽水的杯子。  
“好了，别站着了！”Bruce说着挥挥手，招Jason过来。  
“快，Jay！”Conner喊道，“这里有苹果派！还有冰激凌！”他兴奋地拍着小手。  
Jason愉快地叹了口气，笑起来，挪步走了过去：“那么，我们这有什么？”  
Clark递给他一盘子炸鸡，大蒜奶油意面和一片披萨，他们从哥谭城里买了不少盒。还有一杯冰和激浪。 “我希望你喜欢激浪。”Clark带着微笑说，对Jason表现出的情绪很欣喜。  
“谢谢，”他平静地拿过杯子和碟子，走到垫子的另一边。那是在树底下，和大家都隔着一段距离。他刚要拿起一块鸡肉，一个白色的小包砸到了他的脸上。“嘿！”  
Conner正用Jason听过的最大的咯咯声笑着。  
“哇哦，扔错了，”Dick故意说。“我可不想你就用那双脏手吃东西啊，Jay。”  
Jason看着白色的小包。那是一包用来擦手的湿纸巾。  
Tim咯咯笑起来，Bruce给了Dick一个瞪视。  
Jason打开小包，拿出一片纸巾，把上面的封口粘回去，然后把小包丢到了Dick的脑袋上，被Dick一把抓住。“唔！”  
“到此为止，孩子们，”Pa轻声告诫，“农场可没地给你们打闹。”  
“是的，pa。”两个孩子们齐声说。Jason看着他的家人们，享受着清爽的微风，太阳温暖的光线透过叶子映在他们身上。  
“我也洗过手了，Jay！”Conner边说边拿起一个鸡腿。  
Jason嘟嘟囔囔地擦干净手，拿起了他自己的鸡肉。“不错，伙计！”他说，想为他弟弟开心点。  
“给，Bruce。”Clark给Bruce准备好了午餐盘，“不用担心Kon。我会保证他吃掉他的午餐。”他转向Conner。“对吧，小伙子？”  
“嗯嗯！”Conner点点头，用他的小叉子插进一小卷意面里，“好吃，好吃！”  
“既然你这么说了，”Bruce轻声说，希望Clark能和Conner一起享受个不错的午餐。  
Jason倒是希望他在Conner那儿遇到点困难，但是这不太可能。Conner太喜欢在Bruce和外公外婆面前做个好孩子了。他和自己、Dick还有Tim在一起的时候就是个小调皮蛋。  
午餐平静无害地继续下去了，每个人都得到了一片苹果派和冰激凌。Clark卓有远见地用冷冻呼吸冰了一下冰激凌，所以冰激凌还又冰又奶味十足，放到苹果派上也没怎么融化。  
男孩子们——除了Conner——负责清理残局，Clark和Ma则负责刷盘子扔掉剩饭。  
“你介意出去买些晚餐要用的东西吗，Clark？”Ma边问边冲洗着盘子上的泡沫。  
“没问题。”Clark说着把盘子放回了柜橱。  
“带上Bruce，如果可以的话，还有你家小男孩。”Ma递给Clark盘子让他擦干，“让他们看看小镇繁忙的市场也挺好的。”她在挂着的毛巾上擦干手。  
“当然啦。”Clark擦干净盘子，把它们放到一边，“你需要我现在去找他们吗？”  
“如果你方便的话，”Ma点点头，坐到桌边去，扣上装剩饭的塑料盒。“我要给Bruce准备一顿丰盛的晚餐。”说着，她把盒子都放进冰箱里。然后她从冰箱门上取下一张贴着的纸，交给了Clark：“给你清单。”  
“好吧，”Clark边说边看了一遍清单，“保证快去快回，Ma。”  
“哦，别，”Ma说着把他推出了厨房，“慢慢来，开卡车去。”  
Ma听到Clark关上门之后，就回去继续清理了。  
“你的计划是什么？”Pa穿过房子后门的时候玩笑着问道。  
“没什么，”Ma也带着愉悦的口吻回答，“只是觉得他们三个应该多些时间相处。”  
“对啊。”Pa笑起来。  
“别笑了你。”

 

Clark开车出了农场，Conner咯咯地笑起来，男孩的头发随风飞扬。“爷爷的卡车！”他兴奋地叫，“嗷嗷！”  
Clark笑了：“开心吗？”  
“爷爷的卡车棒极了！”他说道，“等我长大以后，我也想要个卡车！我长大之后可以要个卡车吗，妈咪？”他看着Bruce。  
“只要你先学会开车。”Bruce微笑着看着他。  
Conner一路上不停地东指西指，大部分时候都是在谈论附近农场的卡车，宣布他将来要收集全彩虹色的卡车。他要给Bruce建个农场，这样他们就可以养小鸡，还有和阿福一起做苹果派。  
“我们要种特多的苹果树，妈咪！”Conner郑重地说。  
“好吧，但是首先，”Bruce说道。此时Clark正把车停在一个中型杂货店门口。“我们得从店里买点东西，好吗？”他笑着看Conner积极地点头。  
Bruce跳下了卡车，Clark关上了引擎，帮Conner从车上跳下来。男孩跑到车的另一边，向着Clark抬起手，让他给抱起来。  
“举高高！”Conner满脸笑容，充满希望地看着Clark，觉得扮可爱行得通，虽然这在Bruce那里很少成功。  
Clark兴高采烈地把他从地上抱起来，在孩子圆圆的脸上亲了亲。“你说我们让奶奶晚上给做巧克力慕斯当甜点怎么样，嗯？”他边问边领着Bruce走进了商店。  
“Clark。”Bruce警告道。  
Bruce本指望着他们开门会听到铃铛响，但是并没有，他发现自己有点莫名其妙地失望。货物陈列起来有种乡村风情，这让Bruce觉得很有趣。有点像那种奶油色砖砌起来的大房子，白色的灯光，这里的工作人员都穿着红围裙。  
“他整个农场都是干这个的，Bruce。何况，”Clark说着推了一辆购物车，“我们就是来这买东西的。”  
“巧克力！”Conner兴奋地嚷嚷，“买巧克力！”  
Clark想把Conner放在购物车的儿童座上，但是Conner把头靠在他肩上，紧紧地抱着他。  
“不要！”  
“来吧，让我来。”Bruce帮他把购物车推向过道，“他从来没来过这种地方，也许他和你待在一起比较好。”  
“那么你是想每个架子都看看，还是直接去拿我们要的东西？”Clark在他们溜达到第一条过道的时候问道。  
“我很高兴能帮你的父母一点忙。”Bruce四下打量道。其实他也只偶尔去几次超市。“我们会采购所有他们需要的东西，然后再买点别的。”涉及到他父母，Clark刚想说他也经常帮忙。“我不是征求你的同意。你要是惹怒我的话，你不同意， 我就会把整个超市买下来。”  
“好吧，”Clark耸肩，放任Bruce开始填充购物车。他微笑起来，看着Bruce做一些简单的事情让他感到身心焕然一新。Bruce在架子上寻找商品的挫败样子就好像在浏览一个难解的案件一样。  
“过来这边，帮帮忙！”Bruce压低声音说，Clark笑起来。  
又逛了两排架子，Conner就睡着了。Bruce想要把他捞过来自己抱着，但后来还是决定让Clark继续抱着孩子。宝宝把脸埋在Clark脖子上的样子特别可爱。Conner和Clark两个人关系越来越好了，这让Bruce感到很暖心。Clark在尽最大可能融入他们的生活，这让他收获了不少乐趣。  
半个小时之后，两个曾经在距离地球一千英里高空会议室里争吵的男人，发现他们在超级市场里为买哪种洗涤剂争吵起来。  
“我想要买最大分量的那种。长期下来考虑这样可以省钱。”Bruce想要从架子上拿下一大袋子来。  
“可是他们又不是要洗整个镇子的衣服！”Clark争论道，“他们不需要那么多，Bruce，要是不及时用掉，它们会结块的。”  
“好吧，这里甚至没有任意一种汰渍洗涤剂！”  
“那就拿其他牌子——”  
“可广告商说他们是最好的！”  
“Clark？是你吗？”  
Clark转身，“Baker先生！”然后微笑，“最近过得如何？”（1）  
“感谢上帝，还活着。你这是回来看乡亲们了？”Baker先生带着大大的微笑走过来，伸出手，“有段时间没见你啦！你看起来不错！”  
Clark牢牢地握了握他的手：“是啊，我回来过周末。Bruce，这是Baker先生，这家店的店主。”  
Bruce握了握他的手：“你将这里管理得井井有条，Baker先生。”他看起来有Pa Kent那么大的年纪，穿着红色格子呢衬衫和一条有些粗糙的牛仔裤，脚上套着工作靴。Bruce看得出，有些老板还是喜欢亲力亲为，而不是把工作交给一个雇来的的管理者。  
Baker先生发出爽朗的笑声：“多谢夸奖，Bruce对吧？在小小的斯莫维尔镇过得还开心吗？这个可爱的小男孩是谁啊？”  
该死，Clark想道。他真希望Baker先生没这么问。  
“这是我儿子，Conner。”Bruce自豪地说，自然地结接过了话头。  
这个答案似乎让这个愉快的男人更加兴致勃勃了：“你真是长大了，给自己找了个伴儿啊！我还记得以前你瘦瘦小小、帮你妈妈买杂货的样子。”  
“你说的画面真是有趣，Baker先生。”Bruce微笑，“是的，我想Clark确实给自己找了个伴儿。”  
Clark紧张地一笑，让Bruce听到这个让人觉得有点尴尬，Bruce的话也让人有点惭愧：“是啊，”  
“哎呀，等我妻子知道了小Clark已经都有了家庭了她得多惊讶——哈！我不想占用你们更多的时间了。愉快地购物吧。见到你很高兴，Bruce。” 说着他再次伸出手。  
两个人都同他握了手。“该由我说荣幸才对，Baker先生。”  
“照顾好Bruce和你儿子，Clark。”Baker先生说着走开了。  
“当然，Baker先生。”Clark有点僵硬地回答。他没想到就这样暴露了。Bruce为了保护Conner免于关注，小心掩盖的事实就这样被揭开了。  
当男人走远，Clark鼓起所有的勇气，看着Bruce的眼睛说道：“我真的很抱——”  
“别，”Bruce打断了他，“我觉得你不必为了介绍你的家人而道歉，Clark。”他声音柔软地说道。  
“什么？”Clark只能说出这句话了，他的脑子完全无法消化他刚刚从Bruce嘴里听到的话。  
也没想过他们会在超市的洗涤剂货架中间，交换了第一个吻。

作者注：（1）我也不知道Baker是谁，但是就当没问题啦，我是说就当是个原创角色。

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译/Translator：香木调味料 校对/Beta：鳄鱼塔


End file.
